Revenge is Sweet
by Sakoray-kun O.o
Summary: The night before Ciel and Sebastian depart this world, Sebastian is mad and why wouldn't he be he has every right to be so he needs a way to release all the pent up angry so what's the best way to do that? What if Ciel finds out will he forgive him or will this be forever his and the walls little secret M for obvious reasons
1. Chapter 1: Revenge

**Chapter 1 Revenge**

**A/U: OK This is my first Black Butler fan fiction. Well, this is the first fan fiction that I've ever published. So please review. It's kind of long, but I worked hard on it. SPOILER ALERT: this story is based on the last episode of the second season. It's the night before Ciel and Sebastian leave. That's all I'm going to say, because I don't want to ruin it for people who have not watched the entire season yet. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: yeah, yeah, yeah. You have probably read over thousands of these, but I think I have to write this: I don't own Kuroshitsuji blah, blah, blah. Not mine. Sad face. Whatever. Peace.**

**Sebastian's P.O.V**

F-ing a, I thought to myself. I am now, and forever will be, chained to this brat. There is nothing I can do about it. I sighed heavily, glancing at him. He is indeed 100% demon from this day on, but it's not even him I'm mad at. If it wasn't for that bit- Hannah, if it wasn't for Hannah, I would already have the brat's soul, but forget dwelling on it. Now, I have the rest of my life to worry about it.

"He looks so calm when he's sleeping," I lightly chuckled as I walked up the stairs leading to the manor's entrance. I was greeted by Finny.

"Oh, Sebastian! Thank God you're here! Lady Elizabeth came by unexpectedly and . . . Oh! The young master is sleeping . . . well, what are we to do with Lady Elizabeth?" Finny whined. He was a tad on edge, but I presume being trap in the same room as Lady Elizabeth for more than a few hours would do that to you.

"Leave the Lady to me. I will accompany her for the remainder of the evening after I put our young master to bed." I softly smiled as a devious plan began to form in my mind.

"Haha. Thanks, Mister Sebastian." Finny giggled while darting upstairs - most likely to go to bed.

So, I proceeded up the red wood staircase and turned left to go down a couple overly decorated hallways - such tacky choice of decor. I have always thought so. I opened the double wood doors that had been beautifully hand crafted and made my way through the master's chambers. I began to undress the boy. Then, I redressed him in his usual night attire.

I laid him on his king sized bed which is, in fact, six times too big for the young master's tiny frame.

"It's as though he'll sink deep into the bed and never return . . . I wish," I joked aloud to myself.

After pondering on the remark I'd made for a while, I eventually turned to leave. My polished shoes clicked against the shiny, wooden floor. Just as I was exiting the door, I heard groaning and rustling behind me. He must have awoken.

"Sebastian?" My young master called out to me in a soft yet audible tone.

I turned my head slightly to show that I heard his call, not wanting to meet the gaze of my master. I have a whole lifetime to look at that face and memorize its every detail. I did not answer, yet I left the door ajar. I still had pressing matters to attend to.

"Sebastian, do you hate me?" my lord questioned. "If it makes any difference, I'm sorry."

So uncharacteristic, I thought.

"You should rest, my lord," I said closing the door behind me. Doing so almost made me feel bad for what I was about to do . . . almost. I smirked making my way downstairs to greet the Lady.

"Evening, my Lady. I'm sorry to inform you, but the young master has retired for the night." I bowed, flashing a smile.

"Oh, that's too bad." Her tone sadden. While drooping her head, her golden curls danced in front of her face.

"You're more than welcome to stay the night. You can see him in the morning."

"Yes. OK. I will do that then." She giggled as she gradually cheered up.

"Very well, my Lady. Please allow me to escort you to your room."

I bowed, proceeding to go up the stairs. I assumed she was following me, because I heard the soft clicking of shoes mocking my own.

I lead her to her room then returned to my own.

**Four hours later**

**Elizabeth P.O.V**

...zZzzzZzz...

-Creak. THUD-

"Huh? What? W-who's there? I questioned, awaking from the sudden thud at the door.

...

-Click-

" Hello? Who's there?"

...

-Duh, duh, duh-

I heard footsteps coming my way.

"Address yourself. Why are you in here at this hour?"

I tried to sound angry to cover up my fear.

...

-Duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh-

It ran toward me. I went to scream, but I was quickly tackled down and returned to my lying down position.

"Get off me this mffmmg."

My attacker was on my stomach while covering my mouth. I began to flail and thrash, attempting to free myself.

**Attacker's P.O.V**

I chuckled at her futile attempts to get away. As I did, I started to remove her nightgown rashly. This seem to upset her a great deal, but I ignored her muffled pleads, flipping her over to her stomach while using one hand to pin her shoulders down and using the other to arch her rear in the air.

As I leaned over her tiny body, I began to nibble on her left ear lobe, licking up and down her jaw-line and leaving butterfly kisses down her neck before chopping down on her lower neck. This only made her kick and struggle more. After quickly losing interest - after not getting the response I was looking for, I worked my hand down her body, fiddling with her nipples.

"Ahh! No! Please, no more! What do you want?!" The way she was struggling, you would have thought she knew what was about to happen. Hopes she likes surprises, I thought.

I decided to undo my tie and wrap it around her eyes. I really wanted to see every single expression on her face. So, I did just that by flipping her on to her back. Then, I started teasing those soft pink buds. She moaned ever so sweetly. Since buds was all that was there, I grew bored and thought about taking her at that moment . . . As I pondered on it, I noticed she had stopped squirming and making noises. She's probably wondering why I stopped so suddenly, I thought. Well, it's rude to keep a lady waiting. So, I lowered my length to her already moist and warm entrance but then decided against it. If I'm going to do this, I'm going to do this right. I moved down her body and blew on her pleasure spot. Her legs jolted and began to shake.

"NO! S-stop! Not there. Please . . . Ahh!"

I started to smell salt. She must be crying, I thought. Oops. I began to lick and tease her body. Her whimpers became louder. She was close. I stopped with that, moved up her body, and tried to push my length into her mouth, but she moved her head out of the way. She's going to make this difficult, I thought. She pleaded again for me to stop. That's when I stole the opportunity and shoved my whole length in making her gag. She was bawling and this point, but I couldn't make out any words. I thrust more of myself into her mouth and pumped my hips inwards. Once I had my fill, I decided to finish it. I removed myself from her mouth, lowered my body, and slammed my whole length into her's. A loud scream, followed by a popping noise, came from to smaller being below. Who knew she was capable of making such beautiful shrieks.

**Elizabeth POV**

"Ow! Mmm, it hurts. Take it out!"

I remembered Madame Red telling me it would hurt the first time on my wedding night, but I never imagined it would hurt that much. He's moved in and out. It starting to feel . . . Arg! What am I saying? He was raping me. I should not have enjoyed it. Why me?

"Nahh haa. You MONSTER! L-let me go! CIEL! –sniff, sniff- Ciel was supposed to be my first, not you. S-STOP IT!"

I tried to make as much noise as I could. It felt like I was drowning in my own tears. It hurt. He was going too fast. My tummy hurt.

**Attackers POV**

Oh, my. Her quim feels so tight and so warm. At this rate, I won't last. I surprised even myself by being able to think in complete sentences in my pleasured drunken state. I started thrusting harder and faster into her body, digging my hands into her hips. She moaned and whimpered, but what surprised me most was when she began moving her body to match the rhythm of mine. I began to chuckle thinking what a sinful being even at this tender age. Humans are so intriguing. She screamed and clawed at my back, beginning to rip at my shirt. With one final powerful thrust, I released into her. Screams in sync with my groans echoed.

Satisfied with what I did, I grabbed my tie off her face and left as quickly as I came, looking at my pocket watch and opening then closing the door behind me. As I exited the room, I came to see that Pluto was waiting at the door, guessing from all that ruckus.

"Shh," I said to him as I put one finger in front of my mouth. I tuned to leave.

"Dear heavens, that was rather time-consuming. I must prepare for the morning. We have a big day ahead of us," I said as I walked down the halls with a candle lighting the way.

**To be continued**

**Hope you enjoyed this. If there were any mistakes, please tell me. I tend to think faster than I type. Oh, and review, please. Thanks. Love you guys. *Chu* bye.**

**S.R**


	2. Chapter 2: new world

**Chapter 2 New World**  
**I don't own Kuroshitsuji because if I did, Ciel and Sebastian would be a couple. This is my first fan fiction story. OMG! I really hope you enjoy it. Also, this first chapter was only going to be a one-shot, but I had "encouragement." (If you are reading this, you know who you are :) (To keep writing, I merged this story with the other since they follow the same story line anyway).**  
**Black butler is not mine, sadly**

Sebastian carried Ciel bridal style into a pastor of beautiful white roses.  
"Bring me to a place where demons and humans can live equally," Ciel said in a monotone voice.  
Sebastian nodded. The area around them began to disappear as they sunk into a hole of white light. The atmosphere began to change from midnight sky to a light purple. Soon, they were outside of a glass mansion that rested on a cliff. An ocean surrounded it. Sebastian released Ciel, and the first thing he did was run to the edge of the cliff. He stared out at the blue sun and at the clear green water.  
"This can't be hell. It's too surreal and peaceful. Sebastian, where are we?" Ciel spun his sapphire eyes around to meet Sebastian's crimson ones. Sebastian sighed and looked passed his master and into the horizon.  
"Lobal, that's where we are. It's called Lobal." He softly smiled. A strong breeze caught his hair, blowing it up right.

**Ciel's P.O.V.**  
_It has been about a week and a half since I came here . . . here in this planet . . . here in this planet in an alien form. It's neither hell nor heaven. Ha. Like I would ever go there now. It's not like I was going to go there to begin with. The gates of paradise were and are forever closed to me. He told me that. I have known that for a long time now.  
As I laid here, I glared at the teal ceiling for what felt like hours. If anyone were to walk in, it sure as hell would have looked like that was what I was doing, but I was simply lost. Lost in my own thoughts. I thought,_ What's next? What is the next chapter in my life?  
"It's pointless worrying and fearing about the future. It's such a useless human trait, and I am no longer that." I chuckled aloud to myself.  
The number one trait all humans have in common is fear - fear of the unknown, but since I am not human anymore . . . I sat up as I heard the clicking sounds of my eternal slave's shoes. He was making his way down the hallway in the direction of me.  
"Young master, I see you are retiring a little earlier than usual. Have you fallen ill?" Sebastian sarcastically asked, not even attempting to make it sound like he was the least bit concerned.  
"That's preposterous," I replied in a firm tone. "I am _not_ ill. There is nothing more that I wish to do today."_ Tsk. He didn't even knock_.  
"I see. Is there anything you desire before I bid you goodnight, my lord?" he questioned.  
"Yes. The lights," I groaned as a sudden wave of drowsiness struck me, causing me to black out before he could reply.  
I quickly fell into a deep slumber, but it was not a dreamless one. You see, I'd been having these dreams often. They were much too absurdly crude to share. I tried to banish them, but my body betrayed me and welcomed them to pollute my mind. It's wrong . . . It's wrong that thoughts such as those even begin to ghost their way into the enclosed chambers of my mind. When I begin to hear a voice, I quickly ruled out the possibility of it being mine. It said something . . . It called for me, but I couldn't make out what it saying.  
I sprung up panting and covered in sweat. I scurried over to the night stand to turn on the light. Once I did, I was instantly blinded by a stream of harsh light. It burned my eyes. I quickly retreated under my blanket to find a warm sticky slime drooling down my inner thigh.  
_What the . . ?_ I thought.

**A/U I finished it! You wouldn't have guessed how many brain-farts I had trying to make this one chapter. I end up making the second chapter first. I was so stuck. Tell me what you think ^_^V**


	3. Chapter 3: The dreams are

**Chapter 3 The dreams are.**  
**Myself+black butler= smiles/story x authorship= disclaimer of story**

**Sebastian's P.O.V.**

I mumbled to myself as I began to my morning routines. "Eternity is a long time- a really long time. It's too long to accurately measure and too grand of a time stretch for the mind to even begin to comprehend. Trust me. I've tried. Fate had dealt me a cruel hand of cards. I don't know what to think anymore. All I can do is bear with it and see where it takes me.''  
I made my way to the kitchen to prepare my young master's favorite tea, Earl Grey - of course it was accompanied with a blue, royal doultan, tea set. I swiftly made my way down the auburn colored, windowed hallway, which stretched along the length of the hallway. Making a sharp left turn and standing in front of the cherry wood doors that led to where the master slept, I opened the door to see him sitting up in confusion.  
"Young master, you're awake? I will say that this would be a first," I said while I flashed my infamous smirk.  
"Sebastian, draw me a bath," he said as a soft line of blush flowed across his porcelain cheeks.  
"My lord, you had one last night. What could have possibly transpired for you to get so dirty in a mere six hours?"  
That soft pink line of blush quickly exploded into a blob of harsh red, complimenting his childlike features. He grumbled to himself.  
"My lord?"  
"Come here," my lord demanded, trying his best to make himself seem tough, but his effort only deeded him as being cute. He lifted the corner of the blanket to reveal those porcelain legs of his. I did what he asked and walked closer to the bed.  
"I don't know what this stuff is, but . . . I woke up with it, and it's really sticky. "He sighed as he fiddled with the strange substance in between his fingers, clearly having no idea what that stuff was. If he did, he most certainly wouldn't be play with it in that matter. Now, if he was to put it in his mou- I stopped in the middle of my thought. _Don't say that._  
"Please, do forgive my asking, but did you by any chance have a strange dream last night?"  
"N-no," he stuttered. He lowered his head to avert my stare.  
"'No,' you say. I'm afraid I do not believe you. You see, that sticky stuff on your leg is due to something commonly known as a wet dream." I could feel a devilish smirk spread across my face like wide fire.  
"Ok. How do I not get them?" he asked, being all innocent and acting his true age. I just wished I could have seen him act like that more often.  
"Oh, sorry, my lord. It doesn't work like that. You can't just turn them off like a switch, and since you have been turned into a demon at the early stages of adolescence-hood, you are going to keep having these sexual in nature dreams much longer than the average human."  
". . . N-no . . . You're not serious? You must think this is some sick, twisted joke. I don't want to have these perverted dreams. Tell me you're kidding!" He crawled closer to where I was standing as if begging me would change anything. Perhaps he'd forgotten that I'm the opposite of a god.  
"Do you want me to tell you what you want to hear or the truth? I'm confused at the moment." My master shot me an unpleasant glare before flopping down on his back sighing heavily.  
"So, I'm stuck like this?" he questioned in a monotone voice.  
"Pretty much. Welcome to hell," I declared. A small feeling victory flew over me.  
"I thought you said we weren't in hell." His body shot upright in confusion.  
"I did, but I just wanted to say that." I bowed before leaving the room.  
"I hate everything," he scoffed as I heard a flopping sound. I presumed it was him lying back down. I exited the room, letting the master have some much needed thinking time.  
And so, it was the perfect time to get some much needed cleaning done. Some people can look at a big house and admired its beauty, but all I saw was it being a bitch to clean. I dusted, swept, mopped, and vacuumed all in record time - ten minutes and nine seconds. I stopped my stop-watched after closing the last cupboard and placing all the cleaning supplies back in there proper places. One kitchen, living room, patio, four bedrooms, and three baths all in ten minutes. I really do think that somebody should have awarded me.

**Short Lol Stupid chapter, I know. It will get back to the story soon. I'll be updating the next one soon. It probably depends on how I feel. I revamped the last chapter after I saw that they had been rushed with a lot of talking and not enough describing. Sorry about that :( I promise not to rush through my story and just to get them updated.**


	4. Chapter 4: Freaky black box

**Chapter 4 Freaky black box**

**Disclaimer to Black butler**

Later that morning, after Sebastian bathed him, Ciel started to wander around the house amazed and freaked out. Sebastian had said something about being in another time period, so that part must have been true since nothing made sense to him. Sebastian had to explain to Ciel that the light switch was turned on by electricity and not some magic fairy that would run to switch power on and off, after he insisted that he wouldn't rest till he saw that creature do its sorcery. He also had to tell him that the microwave was simply a way to heat up food . . . not a bomb.

"Can you dispose of that freaky black box with the talking people inside?" he asked a little freaked out.

"The TV?" Sebastian questioned. No, I can't. It's a source of entertainment, not witchcraft designed to frighten little children."

"Fine, whatever," He growled while turning away from me. "I'm going back to bed."

**Sebastian P.O.V.**

I turned to leave, went back downstairs into my room, and changed into jeans and a graphic tee. _Then, I'm going downstairs to watch that freaky black box,_ I thought with a little chuckle. The phrase repeated through my head dozens of times before I flopped down on the black, leather couch in the living room, or the blood room as Sakoray and I liked to call it. We did because of its red color wall. Much often, we would bring a lot of girls in that room since the black leather couches were easier to clean, and also, the room literally branched off from the house and was supported by beams. Ever since it freaked the young master out - all the foreign technology including the pull out TV and the glass floor (didn't help at all) - it officially became my favorite room. Even after I explained to him that it wasn't at all glass but transparent steel, he refused to come in.

"Sebastian!" he called as he stuck his head out the doorway.

"Yes?" I said, flipping through the channels. He just shrugged and kept staring at me. "Hey, want to see something cool?" I asked suddenly, attempting to make those eyes of his stop BURNING INTO MY SKULL!"OK?" he said with caution, because his definition of cool in comparison to mine were completely different.

"O.K. Give me a name of a person - any person - who is real and currently alive."

"Fine. Um . . . William T. Spears."

I turned the remote sideways and pushed the keyboard button. Then, I typed in his name.

"Not only can you watch TV, but you can also watch what someone is doing by simply typing in their name."

"Really?" he asked, suddenly intrigued. I supposed he had forgotten he was walking on glass as he began to make his way towards me. William appeared on the screen. He was sitting at a desk grumbling about having to do overtime again while Grell, and all his flamboyant glory, flopped himself onto his desk.

"Even on screen . . ." I began, ". . . he still makes me want to puke."

"Hey, if we're lucky, maybe we'll see a shower scene," he joked while nudging me in the side, though I didn't think it was very funny.

"No! No, that's so wrong. Why would you say that?" I whispered, attempting to wipe that sinister image out of my mind.

"Now, that's too scary. HELLO? HELLO? ARE YOU IN THERE? HEY, YOU ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?"

_Ha, _I laughed in my head._ He sounds like a child, yelling and tapping and on the TV like that. I guess that would work since he is a child, but let's not tell him that._

"You know, you look like a child doing that. Oh, and they can't hear or see you. Think of it as a radio with a screen."

"That's still scary, and . . . What! Hey, what the hell do you mean I look like a child - ?"

"OH MY GOD! THE GLASS IS ABOUT TO BREAK!" I hollered out in distress.

"AHHHH! WHAT!" Young master shrieked like a little school girl and launched himself over to where I was sitting.

"Ha. You scream like a girl," I chuckled.

"Shut up! You said it was about break, so of course I screamed!" he snapped - pissed off - while jabbing me in the gut with his foot.

"Bloody idiot type in Lizzy's name," he scuffed in his snotty rich boy tone.

"Yeah, yeah. Sur- Wait, what?!" _Shit! I forgot all about that._

"What do you mean what? I would like to see her. Is that a problem?" He seemed offended.

"W-well . . . no. I suppose not, but it hasn't been that long since you last saw her. You really feel that compelled to see her again?" _Shit! shit! shit! Why? Why her? Anybody _but_ her!_

"And your point is? She's my fiancé. I'm allowed to see her."

"But since you're, quote on quote, _dead_ –"

"I'm not dead as you can plainly see. I'm very much alive, and what does being dead have to do with seeing her?" he growled and shot me a warning I-will-slap-you-if-you-continue-to-aggravate-me-mo re look.

"No need to get your panties all in a bunch. Here. You type it. I'm hungry." I sighed while tossing the remote in his lap, and then I headed to the kitchen to begin my epic journey for something edible.

"Hey Sebastian!" I stopped to see what he could possibly want.

"You have become real laxed since we got here. Do you really think anything has changed just because I became a demon? We still have a contract," he stated.

"Child, I hope you realized that the contract you are referring to is the only thing that is stopping me from killing you. The reason we demons abide by our contracted master is because our obedience helps ripen the soul, but at this moment, there's really no point in doing that. It's not like you have a soul anyways," I retaliated. I could sense that he was finally starting to understand who was really in control. Though, I was thankful that he didn't sense I was only telling half of the truth. You see, demons are still obligated to listen, because it's painful to disobey. Even the strongest of demons fall victim to this flaw.

So, once again, I began my epic journey to sedate my gut-cringing hunger.

"Sebastian!" _–eyebrow twitch-_ He called my name again. _No. Whatever it is, the answer is no! Just kidding._ "Yes, my lord."

"I've always wondered what goes on through your head during those rare occasions when I slap you."

"At first, I think about how cute you look when you're mad. Then, I how you touched me. And last, I think about whether or not I should slap you back." I walked off out of ear shot before he could ask me anymore stupid questions.

**Ciel's P.O.V.**

"I don't look cute when I'm mad," I pouted while walking back over to the couch.

After a good fifteenth minute of confusion, I figured out the demonic device and proceeded to type out her name.

"Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford," I said out loud. "Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Medford." However, when she appeared on the screen, I dropped the remote out of pure shock. I froze out of sadness, confusion, and angry, _Lizzy. My Lizzy. Why? Why her?_

**To be continued**

**What did Ciel see that was so shocking? Does it have to do with Sebastian? Dumdumdum duummmm**


	5. Filler you can skip this

**He scene PoRNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN?**

**Nahh just playing that would be funny xD**

**This chapter Is kinda a filler chapter I revamped the others after I realized how short some of them are and some of the other chapters, since I rushed sorry. also exams, exams, exams there coming up wahhh I'm not worried I'm a straight A student just don't like studying.  
So I want to update before exams are over but don't count on it. Then after exams I'll be working so Imma be super busy but I'll try and put up the next chapters before then so I love you guys –chu- byez**

**S.R**


	6. Chapter 5: What he saw

**Chapter 5 What he saw  
A / U Hey, thanks for all the reviews. Really, thanks! It feels good that people actually care about this story. It's the reason I try so hard to update my stories quickly - sometimes a little too quickly - but still, thanks.  
And I made this chapter longer than usual. I vow from this day on that all chapters will be 900 word or more  
:) Story time!**

**Ciel's P.O.V.**

Frozen. I was frozen. I couldn't move. I couldn't cry. I couldn't even make a sound. I was stuck in my standing position, still trying to comprehend the image in front of me. _I don't understand why_, I thought. _Why has this happened to her? She didn't do anything wrong. How could fate be so cruel to the innocent? Bad things always happen to good people I suppose. It hurts a lot to see her like this. I was always under the impression that demons didn't have feelings, but why did it hurt so much inside? It pains me greatly to see her lifeless body hanging in a dark room by a rope with a chair knocked over. Why did she kill herself? It's my fault . . . Oh my God . . . Oh my Satan! It was my fault. I should have stayed. I could have done it. Sebastian did . . ._  
"Ciel?"  
_Why? I'm selfish. I'm so selfish._  
"Young master?"  
_I didn't even consider how she'd take it once she found out I've died._

"Young master!"

_Why?  
_"YOUNG MASTER!"  
"WHAT? OH MY GOD! WHAT? WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLE WANT? CAN'T YOU SEE I'M HAVING A MOMENT? LIZZY IS DEAD, AND IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" I barked, snapping my head in the direction of the annoying voice. The owner of that had the biggest smile ever. It was kind of made me uncomfortable.  
"My lord, you are neglecting to realize that that girl you are "having a moment" over is not even your Lizzy." He used air quotes when he said "having a moment." He had some nerve.  
"Are you implying that I'm mourning over a random dead girl?" I couldn't believe the words that had come out of his mouth.  
"No, my lord. I'm not implying. I'm telling you. Look closely at her last name. Your Lizzy's last name is spelled Midford, not Medford." I could have sworn his smile doubled twice in size once I turned around to find he was indeed correct.  
My face sunk. "Not one word. Don't laugh. Don't snicker. Don't even breathe." Feeling overly stupid for spelling her name wrong, I type out her name, "Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford." This time, correctly.  
After, she appeared on the screen, alive at least. She looked awfully sad as sat by a window wrapped in a blanket. Her eyes were puffy like a little puffer fish - most likely from crying. There was talking in the background, yet I couldn't tell what they were saying. I could only make out bits of conversations:

"Poor girl . . .

". . . attacker . . ."

". . . rape . . ."  
My eyes widened. "Rape! What? Who got raped? She got raped? What the crap! Why didn't anybody call me?" I panicked. _Lizzy,_ I thought. _My Lizzy . . . Someone defiled her? No! Why?! I'll kill them! Oh I'm so going to kill them!_  
"Sebastian! We're going back!" I turned to look where my butler used to be standing. Confused, I turned back around to see that he was in front of me turning off the T.V., and . . . what the hell was he wearing?  
"No, we're not," he snapped.  
"'No, we're not?' What do you mean 'no were not,' and what the devil are you wearing?"  
"No, we are not. We are not going mainly because I wasn't supposed to bring you to this world in the first place. We were supposed to go straight to hell and remain there for a number of years. Over a hundred to be exact. And this . . ." he pointed to his shirt. "It's a graphic tee and jeans. This is pretty much all people wear in this century. "  
"ONE HUNDRED YEARS? Why do we have to wait one hundred years till we go back?"  
"Those who may have become emotionally attached to a demon may attempt to follow him to Hell, whether they are lured or not. A gap of time prevents this, as those humans relevant will have passed on to their correct lot after death without interference. It is a compromise with God; in return we are allowed access to Earth without retribution." His tone implied that I should have already known this.

"Why didn't we just go to hell in the first place?"  
"Because, it's morbidly depressing, but we are to heading there tomorrow," he said blandly sighing at the idea of "going back."  
I walked off, sighing heavily as I did. I didn't see him for the remainder of the day. Feeling quite lonesome, I decided to explore, starting with the main floor:_ Kitchen, boring. Living room, already been there. The basement . . _. I opened the door. That area was completely different from the rest of the house. For one, it was freezing. chilling chilled feeling crawled up my spin. It was as though the room was telling me I was not wanted. I smirked accepting its challenge. A petty basement couldn't intimidate me. So, I ventured down the wooden stair case, causing it to moan and groan. I tried to feel for a light switch. Soon, I found it, but even after it was switched on, it didn't illuminate the room as brightly as it should have. Oh, well. I shrugged it off.

Realizing that the stair was unusually deep for a basement – I was nearly twenty steps into the basement - a step suddenly broke underneath me. It shattered just as I stepped on it like a plate of glass, which caught me off guard. I fell face first down the flight of stairs, and then I pretty much rolled down the rest. I most certainly developed brain damage from the drop. As I rolled down the stairs even further, it grew colder. When I reached the bottom, I cracked my head against a cement wall and let out a yelp. My body was in so much pain. It was freezing at the bottom. I could feel thin layer of frost on the wall and floor. When I tried to go back upstairs, I was blocked, then punched. And last time I checked, air didn't have physical properties that could knock a person out. My body went flying back against the wall. I let out a small whimper mixed in with a small groan from the pain.  
_"This one is a young one_," said a voice different from my own. It was deeper and more sinister in nature.  
"Indeed. He looks tasty. We should kill him."

My body started to violently shake. _What are these things?_ I immediately thought. _I'm not dying now, not like this._  
_"Why rush? We should have fun with his body."_

I had enough of that. I darted up the stairs ignoring the pain.  
"Sorry. You're staying down here. Let's play. It will be fun . . . for us."

I heard footsteps mocking my own at a much faster and heavier pace. Somehow it got in front of me. Suddenly, I was lifted up in the air by my neck. The created started applying pressure, making it harder to breathe. I tried kicking, but my foot went right through its body like it wasn't even there.  
"Give it up kid. Struggling is just going to make it hurt more." It laughed, most likely from finding my flailing amusing.  
It was difficult, but I was able to choke out, ". . . basti . . . tian . . ."  
"What was that kid? You're trying to say something?" He loosened his grip allowing me to project my voice louder. White eyes gleamed out of the darkness  
"Sebastian," I panted, struggling to get my breathing to a normal rate.  
_"Sebastian? Who's that?"_ The other walked toward us slowly. A clicking noise was made each time its foot hit the steps. They sounded like hooves.**  
"DON'T CALL HIS NAME!" **he screamed while throwing my body down the stairs as if I were nothing but a doll.  
**"SEBASTIAN!" **I screamed as loud as I could, praying. Even though there was not much point in doing so, I still prayed, hoping Sebastian would come before I slammed against that wall again, creating more damage to my already bruised body. He didn't 't come. My body smashed against the cold, cement wall. My skull cracked on impact - or that's what it felt like. My voice crackled as I screamed in pained. Then, my vision started to blur. White, flashing light started to blink in the corner of my eyes. I forgot what happened after that, but the last thing I saw was my body being . . .**  
"SEBASTIAN!"** I screamed. My body shot up. My hand desperately reached for a figure that was not there. Tears began to stroll down my face.  
"My lord, it's all right now. You have nothing to fear. They're dead." He grabbed my shot up arm and placed it back down on my lap when I realized I was lying on his chest.  
"What the hell do you think you are doing?" I shouted while scrambling to the other side of the bed.  
"Well, I was sleeping, and you're the one who crept into my bed. You stated that you were scared, and quite frankly, I don't blame you. But didn't I tell you to stay out of the basement?" He stretched, rubbing his left eye with his palm.  
"You said no such thing!" I lashed out. "And what the hell were those things back there?" Suddenly, a shot of pain came over in the back of my head, causing me to fall down.  
"You should go back to sleep. It would do you some good. And those were petty demons, I had them locked down there so Sakoray and I could torture for the fun of it. Sakoray, remember that name. You'll be meeting him in the near future, but enough of that, child. Come back to me unless you really do want to sleep alone." He extended his arms toward me. In response, I nudged my body in his direction, mumbling, "Pick me up." With that, he lifted my body to him and placed my head on his bare chest. As I drifted off, I hoped it would be a dreamless sleep.  
"Rest, my lord. You have a big day ahead of you," he whispered in my ear as he stroked the hair out of my face.

**Looks like Sebastian is off the hook ... for now Mwuhahaha.  
Good chapter, Eh? Long really long, I finished this chapter during class instead of studying opps haha time to study exam start June 21st ... TT_TT I hate life. Tell me what you thought.**


	7. Chapter 6: Welcome to hell

**Chapter 6 Welcome to Hell**

**A/u I'm on fire! I finished two exams super easy. Now the big one is art. To maintain a 90 in that class I have to get 119 question out of 133 right. Or I can only get 14 wrong. Imma need a miracle, or I could just study.**

**Disclaimer of black butler**

**Ciel's P.O.V.**

_Where am I? What is going on? My body feels heavy, and my vision cloudy. I'm not sure what's going on. I think someone is talking to me but . . . Aghh I . . . what is this shooting pain?_

"**_My . . . rd . . . let . . . m . . . ee . . . ur . . . ace . . . ood . . . oy . . ."_**

_I don't know what it's saying, but now the pain is gone. It kind of feels nice, like I'm on a boat. Back and forth, back and forth . . . I can feel my body swaying in that redundant motion._

**Sebastian's P.O.V.**

"My lord?" I venture back upstairs after I heard talking in the master bedroom. The closer I got to the door the more apparent it became. _He must be having those "dreams" again_, I thought. I chuckled at the mere image of him sprawled out on the bed, dripping in sweat while letting his inner most desires drag him into the depths of ecstasy. The mumbling grew louder. I thought to myself, _Why imagine if you have the real thing right behind the door? _Turning my head to the left then to the right, I checked to see if anyone was watching. Then, I started mentally cursing at myself, thinking, _This is my domain. Nobody else is in here but us._

I turned the glass knob opened the door just enough so I could Houdini my way in. And there he was curled in a ball, dripping in sweat, twitching, and groaning. The covers were kicked at the foot of the bed. His briefs were discarded on the floor. He did this in the middle of the night, and he still wasn't use to wearing underwear at night. This was the sixth time in a row he had done this. As I slinked closer to where he slept, a smirk crept on to my face. It was such a gloriously indecent sight of him. Sure I'd seen his body countless times, but it was never in a sexual manner. My red eyes widened as I followed his very architecture. His night-shirt, which was actually mine, hiked up to his lower back to reveal his small but hard member. His hands were loosely clung around it. The thin fabric obviously must have gotten in the way. The red, Egyptian, cotton sheets dampened with gooey white semen. I looked back at him, clearly enjoying himself. I decided to leave the room when his moans became louder. The thought, _The dream must be finishing, crossed my mind. _I chuckled at that and slinked back out of the bedroom. Unfortunately after that, I have a rather larger problem I have to deal with. Sighing, I walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind me.

**Ciel's P.O.V.**

_I see someone. Wait . . . It's a face. Sebastian?_

"**SEBASTIAN!"**

My body shook itself awake. Slowly, I sat up, heavily panting. The bed spread was tarnished. Shame, it was such a lovely color. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," I answered.

"You called?" he asked.

I must have had a pleading look in my eyes, because he knew exactly what I was going to say before I even get the words out of my mouth.

"I'll draw you a bath, my lord," he said. "I'll call for you when it's ready."

I mentally cursed at myself. _He's probably enjoying this, _I thought._ Sick bastard._

I got up and followed him. Actually, I followed the sound of running water. That house was a glass maze to me. I couldn't even imagine how Sebastian could navigate through it with such ease. The door was left ajar. There he was on one knee. His back was towards me. He was testing the water to see if it was warm enough. I stared at him for a while. Since he wore thinner clothing, I could see how beautiful his body was. Getting a much better look at is body, I watched the individual muscles in his back work. When I was looking at him, all I thought was, _Masculine, broad back, long strong arms, creamy colored skin, silky jet-black hair . . ._

"Like the view?" There he goes with that cocky smile. I could feel my face fluster by the second. I turned my head in the other direction. _How could looking at a person have such an effect on me?_ I thought. While I was pondering on that, Sebastian undressed me and let the night-shirt fall to the floor. Then, he picked me up and placed me into the tub.

"Sebastian, what are we doing today?" I questioned, attempting to make conversation.

"We're going to hell," he sighed as he scrubbed behind my ears rather hard.

"I don't want to go. Can we just stay here?" I whimpered as he scrubbed my head, making it his mission to make my head insanely clean. "Ow! Hey, ease up there. You're cleaning my head, not mining for diamonds." I cringed, ducking away for the fury of the washcloth.

"Please forgive me, my lord. I thought I felt horns protruding out of your skull." His face looked utterly depressed (this seems to happen every time the subject going back to hell is brought up).

"WAIT! HORNS?!" I snapped my head back in his direction. "I don't want nasty horns protruding out of my skull! Can't we just cut them off?!" I used my fingers to molest my soapy hair in a panicky frenzy.

"That won't do. This is not Elfen Lied. We can't just chop off your horns. They will most likely disappear. I don't think you will become a creature with horns anyways," he chuckled as he rinsed to suds out of my hair.

"How do you know? And what's Elfen Lied?."

"Your personality isn't particularly hostile, so it wouldn't make sense for you to turn into a generally hostile animal," he stated as he walked over to grab a towel that was placed under the outfit he had prepared for me for that day. "Maybe you'll get lucky and become a dragon.".

"Yes, because dragons are soooo not hostile. You're contradicting yourself." I used the washcloth to finish myself off before standing up to get out of the tub.

"No, I'm not contradicting myself," Sebastian declared while drying my body from head to toe. "I know a lot of dragons, and they're normally not hostile unless provoked, but since they have such a fierce reputation put in place by a few elder dragons, not too many people bother them. The truth is, most dragons now a day are quite young and generally timid around strangers. They are still freakishly strong when forced into confrontation though." After my body was completely dried, he began to dress me. It was nothing fancy: some green and yellow, plaid, knee shorts with a tight, white t-shirt and a grey opened vest. After that, he drained the tub and started heading downstairs. I followed him till he stopped at the basement door.

"You ready?" he asked as he opened the door. A chilling blast of cold air was released.

"I don't want to go." I took five steps backwards while shaking my head. It was bad enough that we were going to Hell, but now, we had to go through that freaky basement to get there.

"It's either the easy way or the hard way. You're going either way." A giggling noise escaped from his lip as he took one step down into the icy basement.

I followed him to the entrance of the basement. He began to take three more steps down then stopped. Once he heard I wasn't following him, He looked back up at me with a frown on his face. Most of his body had been engulfed in the chilling darkness.

"Carry me," I said, looking nervously over my shoulders. Sebastian walked back up the stairs and grabbed me with one hand. I flung my arms around his neck. The hand that was supporting me was at an uncomfortable distance to my rear, but I ignored this._ It's only Sebastian,_ I thought to myself as we venture down into the icy abyss. Soon, he stopped.

"Young master," he whispered. "Close your eyes. Whatever you do, don't open them, no matter what you hear. I don't want them to scare you more than you already are." After his warning was out, he awaited my response.

"You said they were dead," I whined. My eyes widened with fear as I stared directly into his maroon colored eyes.

"The ones that attacked you are dead, but there are more. The bigger ones kept the smaller ones in line, so you probably wouldn't have sensed or heard them, but with the big ones gone, some have come out of hiding. They're very mischievous and unsightly. Individually, they are harmless, but these demons usually stay in large numbers. That's when they become dangerous."

I could feel him holding me closer, using his other arm to rub my back for comfort. I did what he said. I closed my eyes and buried my head into his neck as we went deeper and deeper into the basement.

We reached what I was fairly sure was end of the staircase. I could sense it was pitch black. I probably wouldn't have been able to see anything even if I did open my eyes, but I kept them shut anyway. Sebastian seemed to know where he was going. I could sense no fear on him, but I could also sense we were not alone.

_"He's here."_

_"Yes, he's here."_

_"With someone else."_

_"I see he's not alone._

_"Yes, not alone. He's with company."_

_"Is it food?"_

_"Oh, yes. Food."_

_"I don't think its food."_

_"Not food?"_

_"No, not food."_

Multiple voices chatted among themselves.

"_Massster, please put him down so we could have some fun."_

I clung on to him tightly after that last sentence.

"_He looks tasty. Just one bite? That's all we ask."_

_"He's scared."_

_"Yes, the little one is very scared."_

_"He's scared of little old us? Put him down. We promise we'll show him we're not that scary."_

I heard the pitter-patter of little feet dancing across the cement floor. Some were running toward us, and others were running away. The snickering and giggling continued. I whimpered. Those things – the noises and yammering - were scary, much worse than the other two I faced earlier there. I felt something continuously slap my shoe. A gasp escaped my lips. Then, Sebastian made a quick turn and - I was pretty sure - booted it across the room as it yelped in pain. The others hissed in anger.

"**Touch him again, and l'll feed you to the birds!" **It was a lower but sinister voice. I knew it came from Sebastian, but it certainly didn't sound like him. These creatures snarled in response.

_"He's kicked him."_

_"I saw. He kicked him."_

_"Master is angry."_

_"Yes, I agree. Master is very angry with us now."_

"Open the door," he demanded as he randomly stopped. I heard the creaking of a steel door as it began to open. It started screeching due to grinding across the stone floor. Soon, it stopped. Feeling cold once the door was opened, the room suddenly got really warm. I heard the crackling of a fire.

_"You're going there?"_

_"If you're going there, are we free to roam the house?"_

_"Yes, are we free to roam?"_

I felt him nod his head "yes" as the creatures laughed and celebrated, running in the direction of the stairs.

"You can open your eyes now." His voice softened as he stroked my head. I shook my head "no." I could feel him shrug.

"OK. We are going to enter on the count of three." This time, I shook my head "yes."

"OK. One . . . Two . . ." I felt Sebastian suddenly jumping forward. We free-falled a good twenty feet before making a sudden impact with the ground. The sudden impact knocked my breath away, causing me to cough and gasp for air. Sebastian patted my back before setting me down on the ground.

"WHAT HAPPEN TO THREE?" I yelled. My eye burned with anger.

"Three." His smirk spread like wildfire across his face. He leaned inward and whispered in my ear, "Welcome to hell, my lord."

The anger immediately extinguished once I realized where we were.

_To Be Continued_

**Mwuhahaha**

**A/U OK. I'm surprised nobody said anything about this yet, but then again, I just noticed I did this the other day. When I do an author's note, I put A/U instead of A/N. A/U stands for Astronomical unit, or if you take out the dash, it's the element symbol for gold. Haha! Even on Fanfic I'm still in exam mode.**

**Also, in the dream, if you were wondering what was said, it was, "My lord, let me see your face . . . good boy."**

**S.R**


	8. Chapter 7: Sector 7

**Chapter 7 Sector 7**

**Ciel's P.O.V.**

"Three." His smirk spread like wildfire across his face. He leaned inward and whispered in my ear, "Welcome to hell, my lord."

The anger immediately extinguished once I realized where we were . . .

**Hell: **the one and only, the abomination to everything on Heaven and Earth, the last place you would ever want to be, the root of all evil, and lastly, the devil's playground. My legs buckled under my weight. I fell to the ground. Flabbergasted, I slowly turned my head to the left, then to the right. I redundantly repeated the motion several times. I began to debate with myself whether to ask Sebastian to let me test my luck with that horde of demons above.

Nothing could have prepared me for that. Sebastian could have talked to me about hell till he was blue in the face.(Set my narrating a side for a moment. I want you to get a good understanding about what I'm about to describe to you. Now imagine your biggest fear standing right behind you as you read this . . . Now times it by six).

That place was by far the most vile, gut-wrenching, deliberate form of inhumane, sadistic display of hatred twisted up and compressed into one universe. I closed my eyes and began to focus on each of the five senses one by one.

**Smell:** The air permanently stained the very internal wall of my nose, burning the lining with its transparent fumes. It smelted like fire, grave soil, a collection of bodily waste, and other fluids, but the most overpowering smell was blood, mixed into cocky concoction of funk.

**Hearing:** At first, the noises sounded like a collected symphony of angst cries and pleads, but if you stopped and listened to them individually . . . a heart that was supposed to be frozen bled out to their cries.

"_GOD, WHY?"_

"_HELP! SOMEBODY! ANYBODY!"_

"_I WANT TO LEAVE, MOMMMMYYYY!"_

"_DON'T RAPE HER!"_

"_MY EYESSS! I CAN'T SEE! GOD, I'M SORRY! PLEASE GET ME OUT OF HERE!"_

"_MY ARM! IT'S GONE! WHERE'S MY FUCKING ARM?!"_

"_MY BABY! GIVE ME BACK MY BABY!"_

_"!"_

I zoned out of my concentrated phase.

**Touch:** I focused on my touch. The ground on which I sat was sharp, hard, and jagged. I could hear sizzling, but felt no burning. The atmosphere was hot and thick.

There was one sense left, but I didn't open my eyes. I couldn't. I didn't want to. Sebastian's hand was on my shoulder, shaking it roughly. His voice had a touch of fear to it. I guess he didn't like this place any more than I did.

"My lord, we can't stay in this place. We have to leave this area. You're attracting unwanted attention, and others will see you as an easy target." His tone built-in frustration as he continued to talk. "I would like to avoid confrontation at least in this sector of hell. Please, my lord, stand up!"

**Sight:** I opened my eyes. All I could see was death, evil, and destruction. Rape, torture, and mutilation seemed to be very popular. Thieves . . . abuse . . . hell was a breeding ground for sinners. No laws to abide by, and no higher power to tell them they can't. It was a free for all. Pure insanity . . . and madness.

I must have thought for far too long, because when I came to from my deep thinking cloud of misery, my face was rapidly bouncing against Sebastian's back. He was running like there was no tomorrow. I didn't even feel him pick me up.

"Sebastian, what is the meaning of this?!" I yelled, pounding on his back in anger.

"While you were busy soaking the very confines of hell into your mind, I decided to leave I hate using that portal." His voice was ridged from the unsteady rate of running. "Sector seven, the mutilation zone, freaks me out. Everybody seems to have lost all form of common sense. Consequently, they've all gone rabid for blood and limbs."

"Damn it, Sebastian! Will you stop running for two seconds?!" I slammed on his back as hard as I could and earned a satisfactory groan from my butler. He made a sudden stop in his tracks. The cloud of dust had finally caught up with us, blowing in my face. I ignored Sebastian's protest.

No less than ten feet away from us, I saw a disgusting-looking, disfigured demon stained in blood. It hacked at its own groin area before until it succeeded, the proceeded to eat the limp genital. While happily chewing away, it looked up and flashed me a blood-stained smile. Flesh was lounged in between its teeth. Blood drooled out of the confinements of its mouth. Then, it held out the mangled flesh to me and asked if I wanted to share. Then, he began to approach us. I began tapping on Sebastian's back.

"Oh, my god. Oh, my god! Ohmygod! OHMYGOD! RUNNNN!"

And with that, he began to pick up speed. Clouds of dust formed behind us from the sudden disruption of soil at such a high-speed. He had said something about almost reaching a check point, but I wasn't listening - my main focus was trying not to chop my tongue off as my body bounced on the back of Sebastian. The scene started to change from red bloody deserts to a more urban setting: there were buildings, sidewalks and houses. Sebastian stopped, putting me back on the ground.

"Hey, no! Why did you do that?" I protested, pulling on his shirt rather hard.

"You can walk, my lord," he said rudely. The only reason I first picked you up was because I wanted to leave that area quickly. You didn't expect me to carry you on the train did you?"

"There are trains in hell?" Apparently, I had said the stupidest thing in the world since he rolled his eyes, scuffing as he grabbed my arm to pull me in the direction of the station. Trying to break free only earned his tightened grip, a low hiss, and him picking up the pace. I had to do a light jog just to keep up with him.

"Hey, will you slow down? What's the hurry? Damn it, Sebastian! Are listening to me? STOP!" I shouted, whipping my arm away from his grip. Rushed pants ran through my mouth as I began to rub my bruised wrist. "Do you mind telling me where we are heading to in such a rush?"

"No, we have to get on the train before we miss it. Now come on. You're causing a scene." His voice was stern, and his face was annoyed. He quickly grabbed my arm once again.

Finally, we reached the station. It was different from the other area; the station it was beautiful. It was built with copper and lined with sliver. It glimmered in the beaming suns - there were also two, visible suns in hell, which explained the heat. It was amazing that such a beautiful building was planted right in the middle of a waste land. My head snapped to the left and right while strolling into the building at a slower rate than Sebastian. The inside was even more beautiful than the outside. The temperature dropped, suddenly, and a cold draft from an unknown source whistled through my cotton clothes, blowing away the heat from my body.

"My lord, come now. We're boarding!" he hollered at me from across the room at the ticket booth. I must have not been paying attention, which probably made him take off without me. I ran over to him as he began to walk to board the train, forcing me to pick up the pace. He turned back once more upon boarding the train, which was red with silver lining once again. He reached his arm out to me. I ran into his arm as he wrapped it around my shoulders. Then, he handed the ticket master our tickets. The man bowed, afterwards, as we entered the train. Sebastian then guided me to our seats. He slid the door to the left, opening and revealing our cabin. It was cramped. The cabin contained two beds - a bunk-bed to be exact, was red like the rest of the train with gold lining, and had a black sink. A small, rectangular box with a black handle matching the sink laid on floor near it. I, being the first to enter, opened a small door to the far left of the room, revealing a small, white, and black bathroom with red tiles.

_Odd, _I thought while shutting the door. _Probably best to keep this door shut. _I turned my head to find Sebastian unpacking a suit case while sitting on the bottom bunk.

"Come sit." He patted the bed. I walked over and sat next to him.

"Where are we going?" I asked. What's sector seven, and why is it so nice here?"

"I'll tell you. We are going to sector three, then to sector one. I will explain to you: hell is divided into sectors of eight, eight being the lowest, poorest, and the vilest. Sector four is the division of the poverty line. Sectors four and above are where the richer people dwell. Sectors lower than four are where lower people reside. Humans unfortunate enough to be casted down into hell are often used as labor slaves or used in a harem-"

"Harem? What is that?" I interrupted.

"Harem, my lord? You don't know what that is? I guess that's to be expected, you still being at such a tender age." Sebastian turned to face me, gradually leaning closer. "A harem, my dear lord, is a group of sex slaves who are used only for their bodies to please their master." He whispered this into my ear, continuing to lean in closer. I leaned back till I was basically lying down on my back. His eyes narrowed as his lips were inches from mine. His body mass covered mine. I could feel his body heat waving off him. Saved by the bell, there was a knock at the door. He heavily sighed as he got off me to attend to the door. He opened it then closed it behind him.

I laid there rather confused for a bit. When I grew bored, I ran over and pressed my ear against the door. _What could possibly have been so important that I shouldn't hear about it_? I thought. But I couldn't understand a bloody word they were saying. It wasn't even in English. I cursed under my breath before running back over to the bed.

"That's a shame. There is no way around it?" He opened the door, still conversing with the other man. His replies were not in English as he shook his head no and walked away.

"What was that about?" I queried.

"Oh, nothing really," he said while walking over to the window and opening it. "Just about you getting registered into the system, and how you'll have to get a full body exam."

"What happens in a full body exam?"

"Nothing, really. A couple of needles, height, and weight. That kind of stuff."

"Oh. So it's just like going to the doctors."

"Pretty much." He smirked.

We sat there quietly. Sebastian was laying down half asleep. I only knew that because every time I tried to leave, he would ask me where I was heading off to, so I sat there quietly staring at the window for a while.

NEXT STOP SECTOR THREE

A loud voice announced. This seemed to be a cue for Sebastian, because he got up and walked over to the door, waving for me to follow. I followed him down the hall. Sebastian had said something about the train not leaving till much later, so there was no hurry to get back. After leaving the train, I realized that that sector was different . Really different. There were tall glass buildings and people in suits holding briefcases. They all seem to be in a rush. I reached to hold Sebastian's hand in fear of being separated from him. He then explained to me that that place was the file, or legal sector, where all the government and legal business had taken place.

Everything was either white or made out of glass. It was like nothing I'd ever seen. It made no sense. Hell was supposed to be a wasteland with nothing but despair like sector seven, not a civilized nation, right? We stopped next to this one building that look like every other building, clean and see through. The doors seemed to be able to open on their own, which startled me, but Sebastian, leaving me know time to think, pulled me to our destination. We went upstairs, took a left turn, then a right turn, and finally when down a hallway till we had reached a door that said "Dr. Kasgjjkzzwer." I didn't even bother trying to pronounce it.

We entered the room to find a waiting room. Sebastian told me to sit down in a chair as he went to talk to the women at the desk, which was on the other side of the window - well, I guessed that part. I couldn't see her, but I heard another higher voice coming from the other side. I glanced over at the other people waiting there: there was a man in a black suit tapping his foot and looking at his watch, clearly in a hurry, a women reading a magazine was intrigued by whatever it was that she was reading, and a boy with really strange colored hair - it was turquoise in the back, and his side bangs were red - was sleeping . . . scratch that. He had just woken up, stretching and looking around. Sebastian caught his attention as he got up from his sitting position. He began to approach him. I Stood at his left and tapped his right shoulder. Sebastian's head swung over to my direction, and he mouthed "_What?"_ to me. I shook my head "no" and pointed to the boy on his left. Just as he turned his head to the opposite direction, that cheeky boy blew right in his face, and then began to giggle. At first, Sebastian's face scrunched up in anger then softened. A smile formed on his face. Then, he did something unexpected: he hugged the boy, who returned the embrace.

"Sakoray! Hey, glad you could make. It's been so long." He smiled as he rubbed his arm, scanning over his body to check him out. Wait . . . did he said Sakoray?

_"You said no such thing!" I lashed out. "And what the hell were those things back there?" Suddenly, a shot of pain came over in the back of my head, causing me to fall down._

_"You should go back to sleep. It would do you some good. And those were petty demons, I had them locked down there so **Sakoray** and I could torture for the fun of it. **Sakoray, remember that name. You'll be meeting him in the near future **. . .That's right,_ I remembered. _Sebastian had talked to me about him. This must be that boy. I wonder if he's one of the dragons he was talking about too?_

"My lord, I would like you to meet someone. This is Sakoray Rogers, the one I told you about." I looked up to see them standing in front of me.

_I really should stop daydreaming,_ I thought.

"Hello. It's nice to meet you. I'm Ciel." I extended out my hand, connecting with his. It was rough and warm, which contrasted with his appearance. He didn't look like someone who could do heavy labor. His face was gentle. He had glassy, green eyes and an odd red mark on his left cheek – there were two red ticks, one was larger than the other, but I guess everything about him is weird.

"My lord, I have to go to building 400 to get you registered while you get checked out. I'll most likely be done before you, so I will be waiting here. If not, just wait for me here. Sakoray will keep you company," he said, then darted out the door.

"Here, hold on to this." Sakoray handed me a green, plastic card that had my picture and my full name. A white lily was behind it.

"And this is?"

"Your health card," he told me as I put the health card in my pocket. "Keep it. It's important. Don't lose it." He sat back down. "Ciel, right?" he questioned. I'm sure he thought, _This boy could not have been no older than fifteen years old. He looks so young._ "Is it ok if I come in the room with you?"

"Um . . . sure. What are they going to do to me?" I asked. Just as he was about to answer, he was cut off by a lady calling my name.

"Ciel Phantomhive?"

A woman in a red shirt and matching cotton pants came out of the door with a clip board. Sakoray and I stood at the same time. I followed the women into the room with Sakoray not far behind me.

"OK. Go down this hallway to third room." She pointed before walking in the other direction.

It was an average doctor's room with a desk, chairs, and patient couch-thingy with white paper on top. The doctor came in and asked some standard questions. He checked my ears, my eyes, and my reflexes. He then weighed and measured me. That was the easy part. For the next part, he told me that he needed to take some blood samples to make sure my body was transitioning correctly. I sat on the chair. Sakoray sat next to me.

"OK, Ciel. I'll be right back. I have to fetch the needle," he said before leaving the room closing the door behind him.

"Will it hurt?" I asked Sakoray, who had been silent the whole time.

"Just a little. It's nothing to cry about, but I like needles, and my pain tolerance is pretty high, so maybe I don't know. I guess it depends on the person."

"That wasn't really reassuring," I groaned.

The doctor soon re-entered the room with six vials and a needle. "Now," he said. "Will you lift your right arm for me please?"

Once I did, he placed a cushion under it, then wrapped a rubber rope around my arm in a bow rather tight. I winced, but he paid no mind. After, he dampened a cotton ball with what smelt like alcohol and wiped the middle of my arm.

"You're going to feel a pinch, ok," he said. I nodded as the doctor readied the needle to an unsuspecting vein.

"OK. One . . . Two . . ." He jabbed the needle into my arm. I cringed. My mouth opened, but no sound came up. Finally, I let out a loud shriek.

"What happened to three?" I questioned. The doctor shrugged and continued to steal my blood _one, two, three, four , five, six times. _SIX! Six bloody vials of blood he was going to take from me! _I'm not going to be alive when he's done with me_, I thought. But I lived. As he threw out the needle, he left again with the vials.

"Sir, for the last part, I'm going to have to ask you to wait in the waiting room for the boy." He smirked before leaving.

"Wait! Why do you have to leave?" I asked, uneasy at the thought of being left alone with the doctor after he smirked like that.

"You'll see," said Sakoray. "It will hurt, but your body will adjust to it soon. I'll be waiting with Sebastian in the waiting room. Come when _it's_ done ok." He gave me a sympathetic smile before leaving me.

"What the devil was he talking about?" I frowned, standing in front of the couch. The doctor returned with a mask and gloves on.

"Oh, very good. Now, will you turn around and lean against the table you are standing in front of please?" He closed the door then went to jot something down on the clipboard. I nervously turned around and leaned against the table.

"OK, good. Now drop your pants."

!


	9. Chapter 8: Drop your pants boy

**Chapter 8 Drop your pants**

**WTF I see all these people following and liking this story, but no comment :( Feedback is my motivation, people: ultra-sad face :`(**

**I don't own black butler**

"OK, good. Now drop your pants."  
"WHAT!" I yelled in protest. "Why the devil would I do that?"  
"Relax. It's standard that we check the patient's prostate. Every male has to do this every so many years."

"And what if I refuse?" I scoffed, turning to face him. My hands were crossed against my chest. The man chuckled as he walked toward me, leaning in to get down to my eye level.

"Listen, child. I don't like playing games or doing this part in general, but this is my job, and I refuse to let anyone stop me from finishing it. If you won't comply, I can always use force. Please don't make my job any harder than it already is. So just be a good boy, turn around, and drop your pants like I asked." His face was stone cold as his eyes pierced through mine.

"Fine," I snarled, turning around to unbutton my shorts and allowing them to fall to the floor. I shivered at the sudden cold draft blowing at my lower regions.  
"You still need to bend over," he sighed.

**_Meanwhile, back the waiting room . . ._**

**Narator**

"Hey, Sebastian, how was the paperwork?" Sakoray asked, greeting Sebastian as he walked into the waiting room.

"Horrid," he groaned as the boy sat next to him. "I'm never having kids. There was so much unnecessary signing and paper work just to enter one child into the system. I had to read and sign a thirty-two page document. If you were to ask me personally, I believe that those kinds of documents are better used as a bed time story then for parliament. They put you to sleep rather quickly. Thanks for asking."

They started some small talk, catching up on life and how they were doing.  
"Hey, can I ask you something?" Sakoray sheepishly queried.  
"Yes, what is it?"  
"Why are you contracted with a demon child? I mean, is that even possible or legal? You usually never bring your meals back for me to meet. What is it that makes this one so special, hmm?"

Sebastian heavily sighed. "I'll explain it to you, but please, no I told you so. When I first made the contract with him over two years ago, he was a human, but there was another demon, named Claude, who wanted his soul. So, at one point, he stole my master from me and blended his memories with his contracted master named Alois, who he killed, locking the boy's soul in a ring. Later, after fusing Alois's soul into my master's body for a while, they eventually got separated, but there was another female involved. The boy, Alois, whose soul fused with my master's, contracted with her as well. Their contract stated that when the young master woke up, he would be a demon, so neither Claude nor I could his soul. Now, I'm chained to that bratty child till the end of time, or at least until he dies, or myself. Whichever comes first." He chuckled, slouching back in his chair.

After finishing his "brief" summary of the second season of black butler, he turned to Sakoray to see his cheeks puffed out like a hamster. His face slowly changed colors.

"You laugh and I'll kill you," Sebastian hissed, shooting him a death glare from the corner of his eye. Sebastian looked over again to see Sakoray's face turn from pink to red to purple. "Arg! Will you just laugh already?" He rolled his eyes as Sakoray burst out laughing, leaning over to the right. Then, he flopped off his chair, still laughing. The lady engaged in her magazine stared at Sebastian, sending him a confused look. Sebastian shrugged, twirling his finger around the side of his head to note that he was crazy.

"I-T-O-L-D-Y-O-U." Sakoray, crawling back on the chair, struggled to regain his normal breathing.

"Don't spell at me," Sebastian growled while crossing his legs and rolling his eyes.  
"I told you, Sebastian, but no, no, no, no, no. The creature that can travel through time, and who's people basically invented time travel, didn't want to listen. I told you were going to mess up your life going back to the Victorian Era, but you were like, '_Oh, I would like to go to that century. People were proper and well-rounded back then, and I miss that. Please do send me back,'_" Sakoray teased, doing a horrible mock British accent as he did. "Baka, you've upset the time balance. I went through ten years of time traveling training. They trained us like monkeys back in school. Why didn't you listen to me? The one that can actually freely travel through time is the one that you don't listen to. You know, your life would be easier if you just listened to me in the first place. Wisdom comes with age my ass."

Sakoray ranted about how he was right and Sebastian was wrong for the next 20 minutes.

**_Back in the doctor's office . . ._**

**Ciel's P.O.V.**

I did as he said, bracing myself for the worst. He grabbed my rear, pulling at my cheeks and spreading them apart. I flinched uncomfortably at the fact that a complete stranger was touching me in such a familiar manner. I heard a bottle open. It sounded like he was squeezing some kind of lotion on to his gloved hand and lathered them before he gave more attention to my rear.

"This is going to be cold," he warned. Once again, he pulled them apart, then began probing me with is two fingers. I shivered at the touch of the cold lotion. My breathing became uneasy as I started making high-pitched whines.

"Ready?" he questioned before giving me time to respond. He rammed his fingers in my rear with no warning. He just shoved them inside. A screech escaped from my mouth as he plunged his finger deep inside my rear. It was a pain like no other. He tore at my body. I could feel the skin tear and break from the inside and out. A hot, burning liquid dripped out of my rear, collecting on the floor. Devious tear spilled out of my eye as I began to clutch my fist tightly, jabbing my nails into my palms and attempting to distract my mind from the pain. I cringed and stomped my foot in protest. I just wanted it to stop. It burned so much. I'd never felt so violated in my life. The man's finger brushed against something that caused me to moan, then I froze. I could feel my face deepen. He openly laughed while shoving his fingers deeper inside me, brushing that spot again. I whimpered. My legs bucked when he started massaging it lightly. I clawed at the cushion.

"Hah e-enough!" I stuttered. A low growl emitted from my mouth.

"Almost done," he said, swirling his fingers in my arse awhile longer. Finally, he spoke the words I so longed to hear: "Ok. I'm done here," he said while removing his finger from my body. "You may put your clothes back on. Have a nice day.", He grabbed his clipboard and waved goodbye before I closed the door behind him.

"Have a nice day? Have a nice day?! Are you kidding me?! You dare say that after probing my body like that!" I growled, wiping away the stray tears. I sat there on the floor, giving my body some time to collect itself before standing up and re-dressing. I soon found walking to be a chore: with every step, there was a stinging pain shooting up my back. I groaned as I limped my way back to the waiting room. Sebastian and Sakoray, who were smiling from ear to ear, were sitting down waiting just like they'd said.

"See, my lord. That wasn't so bad," Sebastian chuckled, walking to the door to hold it open for me.

"I would like to go back to the cabin. I'm tired," I groaned, quickly limping ahead of both of them.

"My lord, did something bad happen? Why are you limping?" he asked. He'd seemed concerned.

I ignored him and continued to walk, leading the way back. Before getting aboard the train, Sakoray gave us his farewell. Upon boarding the train, Sebastian grabbed my wrist and spun me around to face his person.

"May I ask what happened in the doctor's office?" His eyes softened as he scanned over my body, most likely looking for any signs of injuries.

"No! No, you may not. You may not because nothing happened! O.K!" I snapped. ripping my wrist from his grip. I ran into our cabin and into the bathroom, locking the door and plopping myself against it. I silently wept.

"My lord, please come out and tell me what happened. Please, I only want to help. Stop acting so childish and come out and talk to me."

"Go away," I whimpered. My knees pressed against my chest.  
I heard him sigh and walked out the door. I stayed in the bathroom and cried myself to sleep.

I awoke to find that the train was in motion. I picked myself off the floor, using the wall as support. I unlocked the door to darkness: the lights were off - and a light breathing sound coming from the bottom bunk. _Sebastian, sleeping_, I thought to myself. _I would never see the day_. I crept over closer, knelt at the foot of the bed, and watched his shadowy figure sleep.

"Sebastian," I whispered.

He didn't answer.  
"Sebastian, wake up."

Still no answer.  
"Sebastian, get up."

This time, he groaned, rolling over to his left side to face me. "Yes, my lord, do you need something?" he groaned. His eyes were still closed.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" The request was innocent. I just didn't want to sleep alone.

He smiled softly. He picked me up and placing me on the side of the wall. Then, he rolled over, facing me.

"Will you tell me now?" he asked.

I curled up closer to him, using his body for warmth.

"I rather not . . . I'm too tired. I'll tell you later," I yawned and drifted off to sleep. As I did, I thought about what sector one would be like . . . and I should've allowed Sebastian to kill that doctor. Haha . . .

**I hope you all enjoyed this. In the next chapter, things start get interesting :) Please comment; tell what you thought :)  
Wow! That's a lot of smiley faces :) bye bye**

**S.R**


	10. Chapter 9: Getting there

**Chapter 9 Getting There  
A/N Yay, reviews! I'm happy. I just finished my first week of work, and I'm so happy it's the weekend. Now I could sleep in, but on Saturday, I woke up at 6:14am WTF Who wakes up at that time on Saturday? Even going to work I don't wake up that early. More like 6:34, but I still ended up going back to sleep several times. Also, I felt so evil writing the last chapter. Prostate exams are by far the most embarrassing things a doctor could do to a man, so painful and really awkward.  
Do not own butler black**

**Ciel's P.O.V. **

I listened to the iron screeching against the tracks and the engine chugging at a steady pace. A blurred light show danced and flickered in the window with each passing moment. My reason for waking was unclear at first, till shivers crept up my spine, realizing that my main source of heat has disappeared. An empty space on the bed was apparent.

_Where could he have gone off to? _I thought growing crossed._ Disappearing like that, how dare he_? I touched the empty spot of the bed. It was still warm, so he couldn't have gone far. I crawled out of the bed and decided to make it my quest to find him. I was still dressed in normal clothes, since I didn't change my attire earlier. After the events that had taken place, changing was the least of my concerns. I was presentable enough to venture out of the cabin and explore the rest of the train. After doing just that, I patted down my hair with my hands to make myself look semi-presentable. I slid open the door, and the bright light blinded my un-adjusted eye. I groaned, continuing my search for Sebastian.  
"Where is that blasted demon?" I grumbled, acquainting myself with the rest train. I hadn't seen any people on the first two carts behind me. I advanced through two more. The next cart was more open. It had no cabin rooms. There were seats, and a person slept in one along the side window, but no Sebastian. I proceeded anyway. Near the end, there was a bar. High stools, a shiny, polished wooden counter, and a wall with alcohol stacked against it made up the room. A man, who was cleaning cups, was behind the counter near a visibly over intoxicated man. He eyed me blankly two chairs down.  
"Hic . . . h-hey boii . . . why are you up s-sooooo late? Do you know . . . know the time? Are you lost?" he stuttered. He lazily stared at me with his face planted against the counter.  
"I'm aware of time," I lied. I had no idea what time it was.  
"Well, if you're not busy, how about I tell you a story to pass the time." He smiled at me, patting the seat beside him.  
"I'm a little too old for fairy tales you know, but humor me." I chuckled, sitting beside him. _This should be amusing,_ I thought, _having a sloppy drunk man recite me bedtime stories_. I listened to his stories for I'm not sure how long, then I started dozing in and out. Have you ever had someone just lodge information into one ear and it farted itself out of the other? That's what's happened to me. I just kept recycling the same four words over and over again at the correct time: "Yep," "OK," "Oh, really," and "Mmhmm." How he managed to keep a conversation going was beyond me.  
"Young master!" Both the drunk and I jumped at the loud voice randomly booming. The voice came from behind us. I turned to see that it was Sebastian. He was angry as hell as he stormed towards us. "Where the hell were you? I go to the bathroom for five minutes, and you disappear. I've looked everywhere for you. Do you have any idea what time it is?" He growled, then looked up at the drunk. A deep frown leapt onto his fiery face. "And this is?" he questioned.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I've talked to him for a while," I yawned, scratching the back of my head.  
"Is that so? My apologies, sir. I'll be taking the boy to retire now. It is far past his bedtime, and he will need to be fully energized for the morn." He bowed before grabbing my hand and walking down the hall to our cabin. He pushed me in and closed the door, locking it behind him.  
"Please go to bed," he sighed, rubbing his forehead while kicking off his shoes.  
"Will you care to join me once more?" I asked. His frown softened as he made his way over to the bed, lifting the covers and pulling me under before slipping in them himself.  
"My lord, why did you leave? Anyone could have just taken you. You're still vulnerable as a demon since your only a child, but I see you quite often forget how old you really are."  
"Hmph. I don't forget. I just refuse to accept it," I scoffed, earning a low chuckle from Sebastian followed by a yawn.  
"I think it's safe to say you've had enough "excitement" for one day. You should honestly rest. It will be morning soon," he whispered as I snuggled closer to him.  
"Sebastian," I whispered shyly. "I want to tell you something before we get off this train."  
"What is it you would like to tell me?" His tone was suddenly more alert and intrigued.  
"I want to tell you what happened in the doctor's office," I sheepishly whispered.  
The room fell silent for a few minutes. I sat up and whispered the events that had taken place earlier that day. I told him about the pain I'd feel and how humiliating it was and how I was scared that he wasn't there. Sebastian's reaction was a predictable one. He explained a prostate to me, comforted me, and told me he would never allow anyone to violate me in such a way. They were sweet, reassuring words. He had said everything that I wanted to hear, but at the back of my mind . . .  
_Was it really care and compassion? Or was this still a big act he was putting on to get what he wanted and then throw me away once he was done? There's only one thing left in my body that was worth taking at this point._  
I shook away the idea, convincing myself out of that train of thought. As I snuggled with Sebastian, lying on his chest, I allowed the steady breathing of his chest rising and descending to rock me to sleep. I was positive I felt him kiss my forehead, not that I really cared. It's been a long time since I'd received that kind of affection. I enjoyed it. _My parents were the last people to hold me like this, _I thought._ I wonder if they would be mad to hear their son is a demon._  
_Morning~_  
"Sebastian?" I yawned, awaking for my slumber.  
"Yes, my lord? Would you like me to prepare you a bath before breakfast?" he asked; however, I could already hear the water running, so I wasn't sure why he would say it in a question.  
"Yes, that would be nice. Are we there yet?" I groaned, rolling off the bed and onto the floor, bringing the covers with me.  
"My lord, that won't do. Get off the floor and come in here. We'll be there shortly," he sighed. I heard the water stop before he walked over to me to nudge my body with his foot.  
"Don't kick me. I'll get up," I groaned, escaping from the blankets and sluggishly walking to the bathroom.  
"You're overreacting. I poked you with my foot. That was far from a kick," he announced, placing the blankets back on the bed. I shivered at the cold titles on my bare feet, and then turned over to look at my reflection. A sudden shriek escaped my lips. I looked horrible. There were dark circles under my eyes from the night before, my hair was a mess, and my eyes had red tinges on them. _This is what Sebastian has to look at when he wakes me up in the morning, _I thought. _No wonder he always smiling._  
"What wrong?" Sebastian ran in then jumped at the sight of me.  
"Really? First, I scare myself, and then I scare you too. Thanks. Do you have any idea what that's going to do to my self-esteem?" I glared then exhaled sharply, walking over to the tub. I felt the warm water that had rose petals floating on the top along with a soft layer of steam encasing them. The scent of lavender danced its way into my nose. I inhaled deeply. The intoxicating smell soothed me. Sebastian began to disrobe me as I stared at him blankly. He then assisted me into tub. The temperature eased my sore bottom. He began to wash away the grime from the day before, scrubbing away at the dried blood. Next, he relaxed me messaging my shoulders. I sunk deeper in the tub as he did so.  
"Sebastian."  
"Yes, my lord?"  
"What's sector one like?" I asked, looking up at him.  
"It's quiet nice. It's where all the wealthy people live, but I'm fairly sure I told you that though."  
"That wasn't even what I wanted to ask you," I sighed, turning around to face him completely. He looked confused.  
"I wanted to ask you that, if given a chance, would you leave my side, never to return again, due to not being able to consume my soul?" I'd been holding that question in for a while, and since he couldn't lie, I'd be able to know the truth. Nonetheless, he just stood there, staring back at me for what seem like hours, yet I stood by my question. I needed to know.  
"I knew a question like that would come up sooner or later." He smiled and walked over to me, kneeling down and giving his answer in my ear. "If I really wanted to be separated, I would have already done it. I could have left the night before we departed from Earth, or I could have left you to the demons when you first ventured into the basement. I could have left you in sector 7 or with Sakoray in the doctor's office. I could have even left this train while you slept. I will admit, I was mad about the whole losing your soul thing at first, but I got over it. Life goes on either way. I'm happy that it is you I get to spend an eternity with. I couldn't think of anyone else I'd rather be with. You see, my lord, I've grown attached to you over the years." I could feel him smiling against my ear. My face reddened. His smile widened once he felt I was getting uncomfortable.

"I'm finished here. Finish yourself off so I can dress you so we can fetch some breakfast." He arose, getting a towel from a cabinet. I did as he said, stepping out of the tub. I shivered at the cold draft, which, thankfully, didn't last long since Sebastian wrapped me with a towel. He dried me from head to toe before dressing me in normal 21st century attire.

I followed Sebastian out of the cabin. There were more people roaming around then there had been the night before. Demon children were running around and giggling.  
"Hurry up, my lord," Sebastian said, waiting at the other end of the train by the door. I ran to him. When I got close enough, he began to walk again. I followed him like a lost puppy through three train carts till we reached that restaurant area I was in the night before. I guess I'd been too tried to realize that in between all those seats were tables.

_I could have sworn they weren't there last night, I_ thought.

Sebastian picked a table next to the window. It was a booth seat with menus - one that normal restaurants displayed. Already seated at the table, Sebastian was already looking at the menu. I sat down across from him.  
"Wait, you're going to eat something? I thought you could only eat souls?" He'd really looked like he was going to order something.  
"There is specially modified food that looks like normal human food - and even taste the same too - that demons can eat that will fill and satisfy us. It's easier and less work to get," he said, still having his stare down with the menu.  
"I can't believe I'm going to finally see you eat something. Eating and sleeping . . . What else are you going to do that I haven't seen you do?" I smiled. It was exciting.  
"Aren't you going to get something? You have to be hungry. You haven't eaten anything since you transformed." He pointed to my menu as he placed his down. He'd probably figured out what he was going to order. It didn't take me long. I had seen pancakes and sausages, so I was contented. When I turned around, I saw Sebastian conversing with the waiter, but when I looked up, I saw Sakoray . . . in a dress? I was shocked and disturbed for a good ten seconds before he turned his attention to me.  
"Good morning, sir. And what can I get you?" he said in a high-pitched, girly voice, acting like he didn't know me.

_Really?_ I thought. _We just met yesterday._  
"Sakoray, why are you in a dress?" I was very blunt about it.  
"Oh, I see you met my brother. I'm Saveatri, his twin sister," _she_ said, still smiling.  
"I find that hard to believe. You look just like him," I addressed in an annoyed tone.  
"Young Master-" Sebastian snapped, but Saveatri interrupted him.  
"It's fine. I get it a lot. I'm used to it. He looks just like me."  
"So, that would mean you're older than him?" I asked.  
"Yep."  
"You should tell him about your birthdays. It's quite interesting," Sebastian chirped while smiling and sitting back in his chair.  
"Huh? Oh that. OK. Sakoray and I don't share the same birthday. Do you get how that's possible?" she giggled, looking over at Sebastian.  
"That isn't possible. If you're twins, wouldn't you have the same birthday?" I asked, puzzling over that statement.  
"Wrong! I was born on October 24 at 11:54 pm, and he was born on October 25 at 12:25 am." She and Sebastian both laughed while I was still tried to figure that out. I understood it, but it was still confusing. After ordering, we conversed with her some more. She was a really interesting character and fun to talk to, but I still couldn't get over on how similar they looked. It was like they were mirrored.  
Setting that aside, what Sebastian ate was that craziest thing I'd have ever seen. He even started to get mad at me because I was staring at him too much. We finished breakfast and made our way back to the cabin. Then, that voice called from overhead saying:  
"_We will be reaching sector one in five minutes."_  
My face was glued to the window. I stared at the beautiful landscape along with modernized homes. Upon leaving the train, Sebastian didn't give me much time to sight-see. He rushed me into what he said was a parking garage to get his car. We entered what he called an elevator - freaky moving floor of doom was what I would have called it. It closed you into a tiny, steeled box, shooting itself upwards. I literally clung on to him to whole way. When we reached the fourth floor, and I sprung out of the box, panting down on one knee. Gravity was officially my new best friend. Sebastian laughed and told me to hurry up. The car was just around the corner. I ran after him.

All of the vehicles were completely different from the cars in my time. The only similarity they had were the wheels. I was amazed at how far technology had come. Now Sebastian's car was black, typical with a sleek look. It had a horse as a hood ornament in the front as well. I got in after him. The inside of the car had red, leather seats and a ton of buttons that I had no idea what they operated. Sebastian turned on the engines and sped out the garage. He was the worst driver ever. He drove recklessly and made sharp turns. If it wasn't for my seat belt, I would have been splatted against the window by then. He stated that he was only driving fast because he was in a hurry to get back home.

Shockingly, we made it to his mansion with no fatalities. His house was huge and exotic. I'm not sure if that's a good word to use to describe a home, but I'm using it anyways. The architecture was amazing. It was modern like that glass house back in Lobal, only bigger with less glass. The gates that encased the house opened as Sebastian rolled into the property.  
"I am going to dedicate this whole week to teaching you the basics of demon principles. I'll catch you up on the events you have missed in human history and show you how to operate modern technology, so you will no longer be frightened by anything that moves, flashes, or talks," he said, exiting the car and making his way up the stair case leading to his house. He took a set of keys out of his pocket.  
"Oh, joy," I groaned. "Not even a foot in the door, and you already want to start teaching me stuff." I sighed heavily.  
"Also, you will be most likely going through another transformation. Actually, it's more of a mock-transformation. It's usually the polar opposite of the creature you're actually going to become," he added.  
I was not looking forward to anything he'd just said. _Stupid Alois Trancy,_ _I thought. I wish I'd never even heard of that name. It's his fault I'm in this mess._

**I said that this chapter would be interesting, but it wasn't: adjusting chapters never is, mock-transformation. I'll have fun writing the next chapter. Poor Ciel, he has no idea what he's getting himself in to.  
S.R.**


	11. Chapter 10: Turning the tables

**Chapter 11 Get rid of this heat damn it**  
**Ooohhh yeahhh! I'm fairly sure this chapter won't be as hard to write as the last one. I am honestly surprised. I didn't think this story would be coming along so well. I will be sad to see the day when it comes to an end. Also, thank you to all the people who cared about this story. If I felt nobody cared, I would've most likely abandoned this. Lastly, I would also like to give a special shout out to Ringo Juisu. I really do appreciate constructive criticism, so thank you.**  
**Thus, the chapter begins . . .**

**Narrator**

On Earth 15 years later would imply that much had changed in that time stretch, so one would only naturally assume the same logic would apply for hell, yes? Well, your answer would vary upon ones outlook on hell, but whether your answer is a yes or no doesn't matter. Either way would result in you being half right and half wrong, no matter your opinion. This would imply that one attribute would have to stay the same while the other one continuously follows the cycle of evolution. While the atmosphere and system will forever remain redundant, the people will always change. The people who were here yesterday won't always be there the next. People will also change in mind and in body. They'll eventually act different, think different, move different, and even speak different. They will change for better or worst. He was no exception. His approach on life as softened. He is stronger in combat. His bodily development seems to be the only thing that hasn't really improved. He may be a few inches taller, but those childish features still stubbornly remain. In this world, he made a new name for himself, and it is very well-known, and not for being overwhelmingly ferocious in combat. He's known for his creative torture methods. In hell, imagination is good, and being a child, he has an abundant amount of it.

**Ciel's P.O.V. **

"AHHHHHHHHH! Cough! Cough! Pl-pleasssee, no more! I can't BLECKkkk!" The chained, male victim vomited all over himself and the cement floor.  
"Oh, I think you can!" I smiled as I continued to skin large pieces of his leg. Once satisfied, I dipped his leg in scolding, hot, and salty water. The victim screeched, yanking at his cuffs while squirming and panting heavily.  
"Please, just kill me . . . I want to die! Pleeeaassse!" he begged, collapsing to his knees and looking down at the ground. I got up from my chair and slowly walked towards him.  
"You would like to die? So soon? That's a shame, but if that's what you desire, I suppose I can grant you that much." I sighed, cocking my desert eagle handgun, and blasted his face off. Blood splattered all over the wall. I chuckled as I walked out and set my gun on the table by the chair. Turning to leave, I heard some mumbling in the far left corner. A prisoner was spitting insults at me.  
"You fucking monster! You should be the one chained to this wall! Not us! Judgment day is coming, and when it does, all of your kind will burn in the Lake of Fire for eternity!"  
I ignored his petty insults as I walked over to squat down to his eye level.  
"You can die too then." I smiled before shoving my hand down his throat. My fingers ripped through his throat lining, tearing out his spinal cord through his back. I snarled. "I was really hoping not to get dirty today, but you just had to go ahead and provoke me. Hmph. Stupid human."  
I As I left the basement, I thought, _Hopefully that set a good example for the other prisoners._  
"Sebastian." I called for him while closing the basement door.  
"You need to come to me. I'm not coming to you, Ciel. You know that." He called from the living room while watching the Olympics. I could hear him cheering for Great Britain from the basement sometimes. He even let _MY_ prisoners watch it with him at times. He was always doing nice things to the prisoners. I did't appreciate that at all. Also, we had dropped the formal get-up; he started calling me by my first name, but sometimes he'd call me young master if I give him an order or if he was simply in the mood. Also, he only listened to direct orders or if he felt my life was threatened or if I desired his attention. Running to my ever wimp falls under none of the three categories.  
"Sebastian, who's winning?" I questioned as Sebastian jumped cheering for Michael Phelps as he touched the finish line with one final powerful stroke. "I thought you were cheering for Britain?"

"I was till I saw him. Now, I'm pro-America."  
_Traitor,_ I thought before clearing my throat.  
"Sebastian, I would like for you to prepare me a bath."  
"Still can't perfected making a clean kill? Don't let their taunts get to you. That's the key," he chuckled before going upstairs. Five minutes later, he called for me to join him. He disrobed me with ease just like how he did thousands of times, but when he got down to my pants, I backed off and insisted that I would do it. That seemed to puzzle him. He had undressed me thousands of times and there was never any hesitation before on my end, so why was today any different? As my face began to darken, I slowly pulled down my own pants and quickly jumped into the tub, splashing him a tad.  
"Is there something the matter, My Lord?" he questioned, soaking the washcloth in the water before lathering it with soap.  
"No. I was just feeling cold."  
"I know when you're lying. I didn't do anything different to make you uneasy did I?" he asked while lathering my shoulders with soap. I tensed up at his touch. "Please relax. I'm not going to cause you harm. You're aware of that right?"

"Wrong. That varies on my actions. You taught me that," I chuckled, trying my best to relax my tense shoulders under Sebastian's intoxicating touch. Wait, intoxicating? Are you ill, Ciel?  
"Very good, Ciel, but you haven't done anything wrong to be deemed worthy of a beating, and it's been ages since I laid a hand on you."  
"I was in trouble just last week. Have you forgotten?" I snarled.  
"Oh, yes. I remember. It must have slipped my mind," he laughed and began to scrub my chest, but when he brushed my nibbles, I let out a low moan then covered my mouth instantly.  
"Was that a moan? Are you sure you're alright? would you like me to stop-"  
"NO! I'm mean . . . no. I feel fine. Please finish," I mumbled. I grabbed his retracting arm and pulled it back towards me. He continued washing me how he normally did: working his way down my body, never up. That's just how he did it.  
"Ok you can finish yourself off," he said as he began to leave.  
"No wait! You do it." I stopped him, handing him back the cloth.  
"Excuse me?"  
"You heard what I said. Finish what you started."  
He walked back over to me, getting back on one knee. He lathered the cloth in soap once more. He reached down. First, he rubbed my inner thigh, and then he began moving to rub my . . . butt. The moment his hand brushed across it, I yelped and jumped. Scrambling to the front end of the tub, I clutched my chest, panting heavily.  
"Do you want me to continue?"  
"No, no I'm ok thanks. Please, do leave," I sighed as I extended my hand to him. He smiled while handing me the cloth.  
"Very well. Dinner will be waiting for you downstairs when you're done."  
"Umm yeah. OK. Thanks," I said as he left. I waited till I heard him make the final step down the stairs. I wasn't sure what to make of that, but when he had touched me there . . . I repeated his actions with a little more force - it being me own body and all. I reacted the same way. Not bad, but I felt the same heart skipping adrenaline rush with an uncomfortable throbbing feeling in my . . . I was alone, so why couldn't I say that word. They were just five stupid letters. I could spell it right? . . . . s. See spelling was easy, but whatever. I repeated the motive again - a little longer and draw out - as I threw my head back, moaning low moans . Determining that I like the feeling, I kept rubbing it. Soon, I decided I wanted more. I told myself and placed my hand on the head on the . . . . . and pressed inward. That's when I realized, I just couldn't get over the feeling of how much I liked the pressure. After I finished washing, I ran straight to my room, threw on a shirt only, and grabbed a book from my bookshelf - something to make the pressure better. Laying on my stomach and putting the book on top of my hand, I laid on top of it and thrust my hip deeper into the book. Ridged moans escaped from my mouth as I picked up the pace. As time passed, my moans grew louder.

**Sebastian's P.O.V**  
He had been up there for a very long time. "I called him down 45 minutes ago," I said while wrapping his cold food in the fridge. I went back to the living room and used the remote to switch the television from satellite to surveillance mode - this television is also capable of watching people, but I hadn't told him about that. I typed in his name to see him . . . humping a book. He was going to town with that. Then, he rolled over to his back, and I saw that his main objective wasn't to hump the book but to press the book in his privates. I had a friend that did it that way too, then later I looked it up to see that some kids really masturbated like that, which is bad because it messes up your privates. So it is not advised. But it was not as if I could've just walked in there and show him how to do it either. I sighed, turning off the television and walking upstairs to retire.  
_Looks like I ran out of time . . . It should be happening in the near future._  
A week passed, and I found that he discovered a new way to masturbate: he jerked off but only used his two fingers, and he generally did it around nighttime after his bath ever since he discovered how to pleasure himself. He no longer allowed me to bathe him. He stated that he was too old for me to be bathe him.  
"Ciel, come downstairs for lunch . . . Ciel? . . . CIEL!" I yelled for him, growing angry at the fact that he was ignoring my call. _Stupid child._ "You're horny, not deaf," I growled.  
I ran up the stairs, knowing that he was aware of the fact that when I call him, he had better come. I reached his door. When I turned the knob, I found that the door was locked.  
"Ciel, why is the door locked? Open it right now," I groaned, wiggling the handle to find it was still locked.  
"I can't! Now go away!" he yelled.  
"You're not masturbating again are you?"  
"What?"  
"Masturbating!" I said.  
"I don't know what that is," he growled. I suppose that word wasn't in his vocabulary.  
"Touching your privates. I know you do it." I smirked.  
"Damn it, Sebastian! No, I wasn't doing that! It happened again, like before. I don't want to show you."  
"I'm coming in anyways."  
"NO DON'T!" he yelled, whipping a book at the door, but as I opened it, the book hit me straight in the face instead of hitting the door . . . Ow.  
"Sorry!" he gasped while retreating under his covers, wrapping it around himself.  
"What are you hiding under there? Please, do show me. I'm curious to see what animal you have become."  
"NO!" he shouted from underneath the blanket. I smiled and walked towards him, tugging at the corner of the covers. "Stop it, Sebastian!" he pleaded, attempting to roll his way away from me.

"Sorry," I chuckled, jumping on the bed and sitting on top of his squirming body. I ripped the blanket away from him, and for the most part, he looked normal . . . till I saw those ashy, grey cat ears along with his matching grey tail. Immediately, I realized that he had transformed into my favorite animal: a blue, Russian cat! _AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (inner fangirl scream)_!  
"Don't look at me, please."  
"I can't. You're so adorable!" I squealed, squeezing him tightly in my arms as he tried to claw at them, attempting to escape. "Where do you think you're going my pretty pet?" I cooed in ear as he struggled and thrashed.

"Let go of me right now!" he yelled, escaping my grasp. He scrambled to the side of the bed then tumbled off, smacking his head off in dresser. "Arggg. Sebastian," he groaned, clutching his head in pain.

"Aww. My pet, look what happened. Come, come." I smiled as I crawled over towards him, picking him up and straddling him in my arms. "Sleep with me tonight, ok?" I cooed as I kissed his cheek. I rubbed his ears and swirled his tail around my fingers.

"Sebastian, I'm not sleeping with you tonight. I'm too old to be doing that still," he snarled, rolling his eyes and snatching his tail from my grip.  
The rest of night was a game of dog and cat; I chased and doted on him, smothering him with affection, while he ran, hid, and evaded. The score was set at one to zero, because I successfully got him too lay with me that night.  
"Sweet dreams, my pet," I whispered, kissing his ear.  
"I am not your pet. How many times do I have to tell you that? And don't touch me there!"  
"My apologies. I'm not sure what just came over me."  
"Right, so don't do it again," he growled, snuggling closer to me. As I pulled the blankets over our bodies, we drifted off into a peaceful slumber.  
**Morning~**  
"Kitten. Kitten. My master is a kitten. Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur. Happy kitty, sleepy kitty, Purr purr purr :)" I happily sang the kitten song as I prepared breakfast for my pet and I.  
"Ciel, get up. Breakfast is ready . . . Ciel? . . . Stupid kid. Now what's his problem?" I groaned, turning off the stove. I walked to the foot of the staircase to see a pink mist slinking its way down the stairs.  
"Sebastian, turn off the heat. It's so hot! Why is it soooo hot?" he groaned from the top of the stairs.  
"I can assure you that the heat is not on."  
"Sebastian, it is on. Something is on. I'm so hot. I'm burning up. I had to peel my pj's off my body, and I even took an ice-cold bath. And that didn't help either," he whined, walking passed me. He laid on the kitchen floor.  
"Maybe you just had another wet dream," I suggested, stepping over his panting body. That pink mist showed up again, covering the floor with a thin layer of itself like visible carbon monoxide.  
"Damn it, Sebastian. No, it's not the same ok. It's different, ok!" he fumed, turning to glare at me.  
"Alright, what would you like be to do about it?"  
"Ice cream. I would like you to prepare me some ice cream . . . please," he asked, getting up most likely to lay down in the living room.  
"Very well, then." I did what he asked and prepared him a small bowl filled to the brim with creamy, French vanilla ice cream. A generous scoop of whipped cream topped with a fresh mint leaf was added.  
"Thank you." He smiled, devouring my creation not even to savor the flavor. "That was good, but it still didn't help." He began to continue whining.

The pink mist began to darken, and a smell began to form. It was alluring, tempting, seductive, and intoxicating._ I've run out of time, _I thought._ Then again, who ever said that was a bad thing? I should have fun with this at his expense._

"Would you like me to aid you in getting rid of this _heat,_ my lord?"  
"Yes! Get rid of this heat by any means possible."  
"Is that an order, my lord?" I smirked, scanning various parts of his body with my eyes.  
"Do I have to repeat myself?"  
"Not at all." I smiled and grabbed his waist, forcing him in a kiss. He struggled and tried to push me away.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing? Stop this this instant!" he growled as I took the opportunity to plunge my tongue deep inside his mouth, which was indeed really warm. It still tasted like the sweet alluring taste of the ice cream he ingested just moments ago.  
"I can't do that, my lord. You said to get rid of this heat by any means possible, so that's what I'm doing." I smiled, removing my mouth from his. A thin string of saliva was the only thing connecting us together, till that too broke off. I made a slimy trail to his ear with my tongue. Once I reached my destination, I nibbled on his ear lobe. He moaned ever so sweetly, backing away from me till he backed into the wall, which denied him anymore room to back away. With that, he began protesting again.  
"S-Sebastian, stop. Stop it," he whined, making sorry attempts to push me off. All his efforts stopped once I started moving my hand up his shirt, fondling with his already erected nibbles. Once that began, he threw his arms around my neck to pull me closer.  
"You're telling me to stop, but your body is betraying you. I think you're enjoying this, so I don't think I'll stop," I cooed in his ear.

I licked the inside of his ear before blowing cold air in the newly moistened area. I began to unbutton his shirt. _So happy that he's wearing a buttoned up shirt. It's easier to take off,_ I thought, exposing his pale torso to the supposedly "hot" atmosphere. As if on cue, he whined once he felt the shirt sliding off his shoulders.  
"Don't fret. I'll be gentle," I said while looking into his mismatched eyes. I noticed he had transformed again: his gray ears flattened against his head and his tail curled around his leg. "Are you scared? Do you want me to stop?"

"N-no, stupid. The heat is coming back. Now, keep doing what you were doing," he mumbled. I noticed the pink mist was lighter than it was before. Then, it started to darken, and the scent began to develop again. I continued sucking on his collared bone, leaving ugly purple blemishes which contrasted with his skin. I nibbled my way down his chest, kneeling down. I played with his left nipple with my fingers and sucked on his right, making slurping noises. He grabbed my hair and pulled at it, leaning over as I gave attention to the other dry nipple and fondling the other.  
"Sebassstian, p-please," ,e stuttered as I began biting on his chest while he pulled hard at my hair.  
"Please what? You want me to do something?" I replied before resuming to his nipple brutality.  
"I'm not s-sure, Sebastian. Mmmm . . . it's just . . . that hurts. Do something else." His voice was trembling as I moved down his body, kissing his stomach and tickling it with my tongue. During this, I removed my shirt, discarding is somewhere on the floor. Between his giggles, his hands ran their course up and down my shoulders and back. I could feel his eyes burning his image of me into his memory.  
While teasing him, I pulled off his shorts. He didn't notice that they were around his ankles till I began to suck on the inside of his leg while delivering pleasure to his rock hard member.  
"N-nahh haa. Sebastian, dang it. I can't . . ." He clearly couldn't handle that type of attention due to the fact that he had only recently began to masturbate. Being molested by another person was probably too much for him.

His legs collapsed from under him, and he came shortly after. I narrowly dodged the spurting semen that landed somewhere on the floor. _Either way,_ I thought. _The kitchen would have to get cleaned once we're done._  
"There is so much more where that came from, my pet," I warned before taking in his softened member into my mouth, which re-erected to second. I started to apply pressure to it. In response, he clawed at my back, digging those newly grown nails deep in my skin and ripping away at the flesh. I could feel the blood trickling down. I groaned, arching it in pain to the left.  
"Sebastian, n-no stop. It's too m-much!" he stuttered as I ignored his warning. He came into my mouth, moaning my name loudly and panting unsteadily. He was sweating from exhaustion. I guided his limp body to the floor, laying him on his back. As his chest rose and descended at an alerting pace, I noticed the pink mist had almost completely disappeared.  
"You enjoyed that didn't you?" I chuckled, standing up to stretch.  
"Sebastian, that can't be all. There is more isn't there?" he questioned, staring deviously at me.  
"You are indeed right. There is more, but are you sure you want to go through with it?" I asked, walking over to the fridge - which was out of his sight - to fetch a tray of frozen ice.  
"Are you unsure of our actions? That mist is starting to darken again, and the heat is starting to return, so finish what so started, demon." he hissed as I returned to him. A puzzled look formed on his face once he saw the tray of ice. "What are you going to use that for?" he asked, sitting up.

"You'll find out shortly," I snickered, laying on top of him on all fours. I engaged him in a kiss once again. After unbuckling my belt, I slid down my pants, discarding them in the same pile of the shirt. Ciel noticed I was naked along with him and broke off the kiss. He grew uneasy and nervous.  
"Easy, easy, Ciel. This will make the heat go away, OK. You're not scared are you? I told you I'll be gentle." I smiled, guiding his hand to my semi-erected length. I allowed him to stroke it as I cradled his body to sit on my lap, continuing to French kiss him. With my free hand, I broke off an ice-cube from the tray and rubbed my neko's unsuspected hole.  
"Sebastian! That's gross! You're going to try and put it there?!" he snapped, breaking off the kiss. I ignored him and proceed to tease his hole. He whimpered, clinging on to me tightly while I pushed the cube deeper and deeper into his hot, tight body. "S-Sebastian, this is what the doctor did." He continued to whimper as stray, salty tears leaked out of his eyes.

"Don't worry. The heat is going away right? It's OK. It's good pain, love," I assured him while kissing the salty tears away. Shoving it deeper, looking for that special spot.  
"NAHHH! S-SebasTian!" he suddenly cried out, clinging onto me tighter as I rubbed and pushed harder on to that nerve.  
"There it is. You like it there? I found it." A devious smile formed on my face as I removed the melted ice-cube, using my fingers to stretch out that tiny hole. It took four whole fingers to do so, and with the addition of each finger, his moans and pleads grew louder. Drool slipped out of his mouth. His eyes kept rolling to the back of his head.  
"If you like that, you'll love this," I whispered, removing my fingers. He let out a whine in protest.  
"Turn around and lean against the wall for me please, Ciel."  
"Why do I have to do that?" he nervously questioned. I leaned over his shoulder and whispered to him,  
"If you would like your body to keep feeling good, you'll do it."  
He quickly did what I said, eagerly awaiting what I was going to do to him next. I positioned myself to his body, spreading his cheeks and taking a good look of what stood before me before guiding my length, gently probing his stretched out body with it. _Even with his body being stretched out like this, this is still going to be tight and ever so painful for him._  
"Wait, Sebastian, you're using that. But you're so big. It will never fit." He panicked once he realized what I was going to use to make him feel pleasure at that time.  
"It will fit. I'll make it."  
"Wait, you'll what-" He was cut off mid sentence once I slammed my entire length into him. He was silent for a while. I too was silenced. Both of us adjusted to the sheer pleasure for myself and his undeniable pain. He, being the first to break the silence, let out a piercing scream in pain. He whined and begged for me to take it out.  
"I'm sorry. I can't do that. Your body will adjust to it soon. I won't move until you're ready."  
"I can't! I can't! Sebastian, take it out! It's too big. Sebastian, it hurts please!" he cried out, clawing at the wall and tearing away at the paint… I could feel a slight twitch in my eyebrow._ I'll get him for that later_, I thought.  
"Allow me to help you get your mind off that," I foretold.

Abruptly, I began sucking on his neck while fondling his nipple with one hand, using the other to stroke his raging member. I distracted him from the pain till his breathing became steady and his shoulders loosened up.  
"Are you ready now?" I questioned, fighting the strong urge to just begin to ram the child disregarding his feelings on it. He didn't respond. Instead, he began thrusting his backwards into me. "I'll take that as a yes," I chuckled as I felt my patience had paid off. Using his hip for support, I began to slowly thrust in his body. He let out a low groan, continuing to scratch at the paint.

"Damn, Sebastian. Stop teasing me and just go fast," he demanded as he continued to push his hips inward again.

_He never ceases to surprise me,_ I thought.

I removed him from the wall, because him scratching off the paint drove me crazy. After, I laid him on his back to face me, and then I began ramming his body repeatedly. Jabbing my fingers in his hips allowed me to go harder and faster while he screamed and moaned in both pleasure and pain.  
"I . . . ahhh . . . It feels sooo good!" he moaned, biting down on his lower lip to keep from chomping off his own tongue.  
"D-damn, Ciel. Y-You're so t-tight. I won't l-l-last like this." I managed to get out. I pulled his body toward me, allowing him to sit up and claw at my back while wrapping his legs around my waist. He sunk his teeth deep into my shoulder, refusing to loosen his grip. To make life easier, I stood up and started screwing the boy up against the wall, gaining more speed and ramming that spot. I continuously made him unlatch his teeth from my neck. He screamed my name as he came shortly after me. Satisfied, I collapsed on the floor and laid on my back, removing myself from his body as he rest his head on my chest. He laid there with me.  
"Are you still hot, my lord?" I asked, wrapping my arm around him.  
"No. Now I'm cold," he chuckled, snuggling closer to towards me.  
"Deal with it, I'm too tired to fix that problem," I groaned, drifting off to sleep.

**Muwhahahahahahaha! Finally, a CielxSeb lemon chapter. Tell me what you thought. Was it was any good? I don't write to many sex chapters, so I'm not that experienced in writing them, but I have a polluted mind with a high smog alert, so hopefully that made up for my amateur-ish. Sorry I didn't give a warning. I wanted to surprise you. Hope you liked surprises. Please don't be mad : )**  
**One, I do a lot of day and nights in my story. Is that a bad thing? Also, if you were wondering about the time gap between chapter updations, I'm going to stick to updating on my days off, which are the weekends. So, I love you guys -Chu- bye  
S.R**


	12. Chapter 11:Get rid of this heat damn it!

**Chapter 11 Get rid of this heat damn it**  
**Ooohhh yeahhh! I'm fairly sure this chapter won't be as hard to write as the last one. I am honestly surprised. I didn't think this story would be coming along so well. I will be sad to see the day when it comes to an end. Also, thank you to all the people who cared about this story. If I felt nobody cared, I would've most likely abandoned this. Lastly, I would also like to give a special shout out to Ringo Juisu. I really do appreciate constructive criticism, so thank you.**  
**Thus, the chapter begins . . .**

**Narrator**

On Earth 15 years later would imply that much had changed in that time stretch, so one would only naturally assume the same logic would apply for hell, yes? Well, your answer would vary upon ones outlook on hell, but whether your answer is a yes or no doesn't matter. Either way would result in you being half right and half wrong, no matter your opinion. This would imply that one attribute would have to stay the same while the other one continuously follows the cycle of evolution. While the atmosphere and system will forever remain redundant, the people will always change. The people who were here yesterday won't always be there the next. People will also change in mind and in body. They'll eventually act different, think different, move different, and even speak different. They will change for better or worst. He was no exception. His approach on life as softened. He is stronger in combat. His bodily development seems to be the only thing that hasn't really improved. He may be a few inches taller, but those childish features still stubbornly remain. In this world, he made a new name for himself, and it is very well-known, and not for being overwhelmingly ferocious in combat. He's known for his creative torture methods. In hell, imagination is good, and being a child, he has an abundant amount of it.

**Ciel's P.O.V. **

"AHHHHHHHHH! Cough! Cough! Pl-pleasssee, no more! I can't BLECKkkk!" The chained, male victim vomited all over himself and the cement floor.  
"Oh, I think you can!" I smiled as I continued to skin large pieces of his leg. Once satisfied, I dipped his leg in scolding, hot, and salty water. The victim screeched, yanking at his cuffs while squirming and panting heavily.  
"Please, just kill me . . . I want to die! Pleeeaassse!" he begged, collapsing to his knees and looking down at the ground. I got up from my chair and slowly walked towards him.  
"You would like to die? So soon? That's a shame, but if that's what you desire, I suppose I can grant you that much." I sighed, cocking my desert eagle handgun, and blasted his face off. Blood splattered all over the wall. I chuckled as I walked out and set my gun on the table by the chair. Turning to leave, I heard some mumbling in the far left corner. A prisoner was spitting insults at me.  
"You fucking monster! You should be the one chained to this wall! Not us! Judgment day is coming, and when it does, all of your kind will burn in the Lake of Fire for eternity!"  
I ignored his petty insults as I walked over to squat down to his eye level.  
"You can die too then." I smiled before shoving my hand down his throat. My fingers ripped through his throat lining, tearing out his spinal cord through his back. I snarled. "I was really hoping not to get dirty today, but you just had to go ahead and provoke me. Hmph. Stupid human."  
I As I left the basement, I thought, _Hopefully that set a good example for the other prisoners._  
"Sebastian." I called for him while closing the basement door.  
"You need to come to me. I'm not coming to you, Ciel. You know that." He called from the living room while watching the Olympics. I could hear him cheering for Great Britain from the basement sometimes. He even let _MY_ prisoners watch it with him at times. He was always doing nice things to the prisoners. I did't appreciate that at all. Also, we had dropped the formal get-up; he started calling me by my first name, but sometimes he'd call me young master if I give him an order or if he was simply in the mood. Also, he only listened to direct orders or if he felt my life was threatened or if I desired his attention. Running to my ever wimp falls under none of the three categories.  
"Sebastian, who's winning?" I questioned as Sebastian jumped cheering for Michael Phelps as he touched the finish line with one final powerful stroke. "I thought you were cheering for Britain?"

"I was till I saw him. Now, I'm pro-America."  
_Traitor,_ I thought before clearing my throat.  
"Sebastian, I would like for you to prepare me a bath."  
"Still can't perfected making a clean kill? Don't let their taunts get to you. That's the key," he chuckled before going upstairs. Five minutes later, he called for me to join him. He disrobed me with ease just like how he did thousands of times, but when he got down to my pants, I backed off and insisted that I would do it. That seemed to puzzle him. He had undressed me thousands of times and there was never any hesitation before on my end, so why was today any different? As my face began to darken, I slowly pulled down my own pants and quickly jumped into the tub, splashing him a tad.  
"Is there something the matter, My Lord?" he questioned, soaking the washcloth in the water before lathering it with soap.  
"No. I was just feeling cold."  
"I know when you're lying. I didn't do anything different to make you uneasy did I?" he asked while lathering my shoulders with soap. I tensed up at his touch. "Please relax. I'm not going to cause you harm. You're aware of that right?"

"Wrong. That varies on my actions. You taught me that," I chuckled, trying my best to relax my tense shoulders under Sebastian's intoxicating touch. Wait, intoxicating? Are you ill, Ciel?  
"Very good, Ciel, but you haven't done anything wrong to be deemed worthy of a beating, and it's been ages since I laid a hand on you."  
"I was in trouble just last week. Have you forgotten?" I snarled.  
"Oh, yes. I remember. It must have slipped my mind," he laughed and began to scrub my chest, but when he brushed my nibbles, I let out a low moan then covered my mouth instantly.  
"Was that a moan? Are you sure you're alright? would you like me to stop-"  
"NO! I'm mean . . . no. I feel fine. Please finish," I mumbled. I grabbed his retracting arm and pulled it back towards me. He continued washing me how he normally did: working his way down my body, never up. That's just how he did it.  
"Ok you can finish yourself off," he said as he began to leave.  
"No wait! You do it." I stopped him, handing him back the cloth.  
"Excuse me?"  
"You heard what I said. Finish what you started."  
He walked back over to me, getting back on one knee. He lathered the cloth in soap once more. He reached down. First, he rubbed my inner thigh, and then he began moving to rub my . . . butt. The moment his hand brushed across it, I yelped and jumped. Scrambling to the front end of the tub, I clutched my chest, panting heavily.  
"Do you want me to continue?"  
"No, no I'm ok thanks. Please, do leave," I sighed as I extended my hand to him. He smiled while handing me the cloth.  
"Very well. Dinner will be waiting for you downstairs when you're done."  
"Umm yeah. OK. Thanks," I said as he left. I waited till I heard him make the final step down the stairs. I wasn't sure what to make of that, but when he had touched me there . . . I repeated his actions with a little more force - it being me own body and all. I reacted the same way. Not bad, but I felt the same heart skipping adrenaline rush with an uncomfortable throbbing feeling in my . . . I was alone, so why couldn't I say that word. They were just five stupid letters. I could spell it right? . . . . s. See spelling was easy, but whatever. I repeated the motive again - a little longer and draw out - as I threw my head back, moaning low moans . Determining that I like the feeling, I kept rubbing it. Soon, I decided I wanted more. I told myself and placed my hand on the head on the . . . . . and pressed inward. That's when I realized, I just couldn't get over the feeling of how much I liked the pressure. After I finished washing, I ran straight to my room, threw on a shirt only, and grabbed a book from my bookshelf - something to make the pressure better. Laying on my stomach and putting the book on top of my hand, I laid on top of it and thrust my hip deeper into the book. Ridged moans escaped from my mouth as I picked up the pace. As time passed, my moans grew louder.

**Sebastian's P.O.V**  
He had been up there for a very long time. "I called him down 45 minutes ago," I said while wrapping his cold food in the fridge. I went back to the living room and used the remote to switch the television from satellite to surveillance mode - this television is also capable of watching people, but I hadn't told him about that. I typed in his name to see him . . . humping a book. He was going to town with that. Then, he rolled over to his back, and I saw that his main objective wasn't to hump the book but to press the book in his privates. I had a friend that did it that way too, then later I looked it up to see that some kids really masturbated like that, which is bad because it messes up your privates. So it is not advised. But it was not as if I could've just walked in there and show him how to do it either. I sighed, turning off the television and walking upstairs to retire.  
_Looks like I ran out of time . . . It should be happening in the near future._  
A week passed, and I found that he discovered a new way to masturbate: he jerked off but only used his two fingers, and he generally did it around nighttime after his bath ever since he discovered how to pleasure himself. He no longer allowed me to bathe him. He stated that he was too old for me to be bathe him.  
"Ciel, come downstairs for lunch . . . Ciel? . . . CIEL!" I yelled for him, growing angry at the fact that he was ignoring my call. _Stupid child._ "You're horny, not deaf," I growled.  
I ran up the stairs, knowing that he was aware of the fact that when I call him, he had better come. I reached his door. When I turned the knob, I found that the door was locked.  
"Ciel, why is the door locked? Open it right now," I groaned, wiggling the handle to find it was still locked.  
"I can't! Now go away!" he yelled.  
"You're not masturbating again are you?"  
"What?"  
"Masturbating!" I said.  
"I don't know what that is," he growled. I suppose that word wasn't in his vocabulary.  
"Touching your privates. I know you do it." I smirked.  
"Damn it, Sebastian! No, I wasn't doing that! It happened again, like before. I don't want to show you."  
"I'm coming in anyways."  
"NO DON'T!" he yelled, whipping a book at the door, but as I opened it, the book hit me straight in the face instead of hitting the door . . . Ow.  
"Sorry!" he gasped while retreating under his covers, wrapping it around himself.  
"What are you hiding under there? Please, do show me. I'm curious to see what animal you have become."  
"NO!" he shouted from underneath the blanket. I smiled and walked towards him, tugging at the corner of the covers. "Stop it, Sebastian!" he pleaded, attempting to roll his way away from me.

"Sorry," I chuckled, jumping on the bed and sitting on top of his squirming body. I ripped the blanket away from him, and for the most part, he looked normal . . . till I saw those ashy, grey cat ears along with his matching grey tail. Immediately, I realized that he had transformed into my favorite animal: a blue, Russian cat! _AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (inner fangirl scream)_!  
"Don't look at me, please."  
"I can't. You're so adorable!" I squealed, squeezing him tightly in my arms as he tried to claw at them, attempting to escape. "Where do you think you're going my pretty pet?" I cooed in ear as he struggled and thrashed.

"Let go of me right now!" he yelled, escaping my grasp. He scrambled to the side of the bed then tumbled off, smacking his head off in dresser. "Arggg. Sebastian," he groaned, clutching his head in pain.

"Aww. My pet, look what happened. Come, come." I smiled as I crawled over towards him, picking him up and straddling him in my arms. "Sleep with me tonight, ok?" I cooed as I kissed his cheek. I rubbed his ears and swirled his tail around my fingers.

"Sebastian, I'm not sleeping with you tonight. I'm too old to be doing that still," he snarled, rolling his eyes and snatching his tail from my grip.  
The rest of night was a game of dog and cat; I chased and doted on him, smothering him with affection, while he ran, hid, and evaded. The score was set at one to zero, because I successfully got him too lay with me that night.  
"Sweet dreams, my pet," I whispered, kissing his ear.  
"I am not your pet. How many times do I have to tell you that? And don't touch me there!"  
"My apologies. I'm not sure what just came over me."  
"Right, so don't do it again," he growled, snuggling closer to me. As I pulled the blankets over our bodies, we drifted off into a peaceful slumber.  
**Morning~**  
"Kitten. Kitten. My master is a kitten. Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur. Happy kitty, sleepy kitty, Purr purr purr :)" I happily sang the kitten song as I prepared breakfast for my pet and I.  
"Ciel, get up. Breakfast is ready . . . Ciel? . . . Stupid kid. Now what's his problem?" I groaned, turning off the stove. I walked to the foot of the staircase to see a pink mist slinking its way down the stairs.  
"Sebastian, turn off the heat. It's so hot! Why is it soooo hot?" he groaned from the top of the stairs.  
"I can assure you that the heat is not on."  
"Sebastian, it is on. Something is on. I'm so hot. I'm burning up. I had to peel my pj's off my body, and I even took an ice-cold bath. And that didn't help either," he whined, walking passed me. He laid on the kitchen floor.  
"Maybe you just had another wet dream," I suggested, stepping over his panting body. That pink mist showed up again, covering the floor with a thin layer of itself like visible carbon monoxide.  
"Damn it, Sebastian. No, it's not the same ok. It's different, ok!" he fumed, turning to glare at me.  
"Alright, what would you like be to do about it?"  
"Ice cream. I would like you to prepare me some ice cream . . . please," he asked, getting up most likely to lay down in the living room.  
"Very well, then." I did what he asked and prepared him a small bowl filled to the brim with creamy, French vanilla ice cream. A generous scoop of whipped cream topped with a fresh mint leaf was added.  
"Thank you." He smiled, devouring my creation not even to savor the flavor. "That was good, but it still didn't help." He began to continue whining.

The pink mist began to darken, and a smell began to form. It was alluring, tempting, seductive, and intoxicating._ I've run out of time, _I thought._ Then again, who ever said that was a bad thing? I should have fun with this at his expense._

"Would you like me to aid you in getting rid of this _heat,_ my lord?"  
"Yes! Get rid of this heat by any means possible."  
"Is that an order, my lord?" I smirked, scanning various parts of his body with my eyes.  
"Do I have to repeat myself?"  
"Not at all." I smiled and grabbed his waist, forcing him in a kiss. He struggled and tried to push me away.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing? Stop this this instant!" he growled as I took the opportunity to plunge my tongue deep inside his mouth, which was indeed really warm. It still tasted like the sweet alluring taste of the ice cream he ingested just moments ago.  
"I can't do that, my lord. You said to get rid of this heat by any means possible, so that's what I'm doing." I smiled, removing my mouth from his. A thin string of saliva was the only thing connecting us together, till that too broke off. I made a slimy trail to his ear with my tongue. Once I reached my destination, I nibbled on his ear lobe. He moaned ever so sweetly, backing away from me till he backed into the wall, which denied him anymore room to back away. With that, he began protesting again.  
"S-Sebastian, stop. Stop it," he whined, making sorry attempts to push me off. All his efforts stopped once I started moving my hand up his shirt, fondling with his already erected nibbles. Once that began, he threw his arms around my neck to pull me closer.  
"You're telling me to stop, but your body is betraying you. I think you're enjoying this, so I don't think I'll stop," I cooed in his ear.

I licked the inside of his ear before blowing cold air in the newly moistened area. I began to unbutton his shirt. _So happy that he's wearing a buttoned up shirt. It's easier to take off,_ I thought, exposing his pale torso to the supposedly "hot" atmosphere. As if on cue, he whined once he felt the shirt sliding off his shoulders.  
"Don't fret. I'll be gentle," I said while looking into his mismatched eyes. I noticed he had transformed again: his gray ears flattened against his head and his tail curled around his leg. "Are you scared? Do you want me to stop?"

"N-no, stupid. The heat is coming back. Now, keep doing what you were doing," he mumbled. I noticed the pink mist was lighter than it was before. Then, it started to darken, and the scent began to develop again. I continued sucking on his collared bone, leaving ugly purple blemishes which contrasted with his skin. I nibbled my way down his chest, kneeling down. I played with his left nipple with my fingers and sucked on his right, making slurping noises. He grabbed my hair and pulled at it, leaning over as I gave attention to the other dry nipple and fondling the other.  
"Sebassstian, p-please," ,e stuttered as I began biting on his chest while he pulled hard at my hair.  
"Please what? You want me to do something?" I replied before resuming to his nipple brutality.  
"I'm not s-sure, Sebastian. Mmmm . . . it's just . . . that hurts. Do something else." His voice was trembling as I moved down his body, kissing his stomach and tickling it with my tongue. During this, I removed my shirt, discarding is somewhere on the floor. Between his giggles, his hands ran their course up and down my shoulders and back. I could feel his eyes burning his image of me into his memory.  
While teasing him, I pulled off his shorts. He didn't notice that they were around his ankles till I began to suck on the inside of his leg while delivering pleasure to his rock hard member.  
"N-nahh haa. Sebastian, dang it. I can't . . ." He clearly couldn't handle that type of attention due to the fact that he had only recently began to masturbate. Being molested by another person was probably too much for him.

His legs collapsed from under him, and he came shortly after. I narrowly dodged the spurting semen that landed somewhere on the floor. _Either way,_ I thought. _The kitchen would have to get cleaned once we're done._  
"There is so much more where that came from, my pet," I warned before taking in his softened member into my mouth, which re-erected to second. I started to apply pressure to it. In response, he clawed at my back, digging those newly grown nails deep in my skin and ripping away at the flesh. I could feel the blood trickling down. I groaned, arching it in pain to the left.  
"Sebastian, n-no stop. It's too m-much!" he stuttered as I ignored his warning. He came into my mouth, moaning my name loudly and panting unsteadily. He was sweating from exhaustion. I guided his limp body to the floor, laying him on his back. As his chest rose and descended at an alerting pace, I noticed the pink mist had almost completely disappeared.  
"You enjoyed that didn't you?" I chuckled, standing up to stretch.  
"Sebastian, that can't be all. There is more isn't there?" he questioned, staring deviously at me.  
"You are indeed right. There is more, but are you sure you want to go through with it?" I asked, walking over to the fridge - which was out of his sight - to fetch a tray of frozen ice.  
"Are you unsure of our actions? That mist is starting to darken again, and the heat is starting to return, so finish what so started, demon." he hissed as I returned to him. A puzzled look formed on his face once he saw the tray of ice. "What are you going to use that for?" he asked, sitting up.

"You'll find out shortly," I snickered, laying on top of him on all fours. I engaged him in a kiss once again. After unbuckling my belt, I slid down my pants, discarding them in the same pile of the shirt. Ciel noticed I was naked along with him and broke off the kiss. He grew uneasy and nervous.  
"Easy, easy, Ciel. This will make the heat go away, OK. You're not scared are you? I told you I'll be gentle." I smiled, guiding his hand to my semi-erected length. I allowed him to stroke it as I cradled his body to sit on my lap, continuing to French kiss him. With my free hand, I broke off an ice-cube from the tray and rubbed my neko's unsuspected hole.  
"Sebastian! That's gross! You're going to try and put it there?!" he snapped, breaking off the kiss. I ignored him and proceed to tease his hole. He whimpered, clinging on to me tightly while I pushed the cube deeper and deeper into his hot, tight body. "S-Sebastian, this is what the doctor did." He continued to whimper as stray, salty tears leaked out of his eyes.

"Don't worry. The heat is going away right? It's OK. It's good pain, love," I assured him while kissing the salty tears away. Shoving it deeper, looking for that special spot.  
"NAHHH! S-SebasTian!" he suddenly cried out, clinging onto me tighter as I rubbed and pushed harder on to that nerve.  
"There it is. You like it there? I found it." A devious smile formed on my face as I removed the melted ice-cube, using my fingers to stretch out that tiny hole. It took four whole fingers to do so, and with the addition of each finger, his moans and pleads grew louder. Drool slipped out of his mouth. His eyes kept rolling to the back of his head.  
"If you like that, you'll love this," I whispered, removing my fingers. He let out a whine in protest.  
"Turn around and lean against the wall for me please, Ciel."  
"Why do I have to do that?" he nervously questioned. I leaned over his shoulder and whispered to him,  
"If you would like your body to keep feeling good, you'll do it."  
He quickly did what I said, eagerly awaiting what I was going to do to him next. I positioned myself to his body, spreading his cheeks and taking a good look of what stood before me before guiding my length, gently probing his stretched out body with it. _Even with his body being stretched out like this, this is still going to be tight and ever so painful for him._  
"Wait, Sebastian, you're using that. But you're so big. It will never fit." He panicked once he realized what I was going to use to make him feel pleasure at that time.  
"It will fit. I'll make it."  
"Wait, you'll what-" He was cut off mid sentence once I slammed my entire length into him. He was silent for a while. I too was silenced. Both of us adjusted to the sheer pleasure for myself and his undeniable pain. He, being the first to break the silence, let out a piercing scream in pain. He whined and begged for me to take it out.  
"I'm sorry. I can't do that. Your body will adjust to it soon. I won't move until you're ready."  
"I can't! I can't! Sebastian, take it out! It's too big. Sebastian, it hurts please!" he cried out, clawing at the wall and tearing away at the paint… I could feel a slight twitch in my eyebrow._ I'll get him for that later_, I thought.  
"Allow me to help you get your mind off that," I foretold.

Abruptly, I began sucking on his neck while fondling his nipple with one hand, using the other to stroke his raging member. I distracted him from the pain till his breathing became steady and his shoulders loosened up.  
"Are you ready now?" I questioned, fighting the strong urge to just begin to ram the child disregarding his feelings on it. He didn't respond. Instead, he began thrusting his backwards into me. "I'll take that as a yes," I chuckled as I felt my patience had paid off. Using his hip for support, I began to slowly thrust in his body. He let out a low groan, continuing to scratch at the paint.

"Damn, Sebastian. Stop teasing me and just go fast," he demanded as he continued to push his hips inward again.

_He never ceases to surprise me,_ I thought.

I removed him from the wall, because him scratching off the paint drove me crazy. After, I laid him on his back to face me, and then I began ramming his body repeatedly. Jabbing my fingers in his hips allowed me to go harder and faster while he screamed and moaned in both pleasure and pain.  
"I . . . ahhh . . . It feels sooo good!" he moaned, biting down on his lower lip to keep from chomping off his own tongue.  
"D-damn, Ciel. Y-You're so t-tight. I won't l-l-last like this." I managed to get out. I pulled his body toward me, allowing him to sit up and claw at my back while wrapping his legs around my waist. He sunk his teeth deep into my shoulder, refusing to loosen his grip. To make life easier, I stood up and started screwing the boy up against the wall, gaining more speed and ramming that spot. I continuously made him unlatch his teeth from my neck. He screamed my name as he came shortly after me. Satisfied, I collapsed on the floor and laid on my back, removing myself from his body as he rest his head on my chest. He laid there with me.  
"Are you still hot, my lord?" I asked, wrapping my arm around him.  
"No. Now I'm cold," he chuckled, snuggling closer to towards me.  
"Deal with it, I'm too tired to fix that problem," I groaned, drifting off to sleep.

**Muwhahahahahahaha! Finally, a CielxSeb lemon chapter. Tell me what you thought. Was it was any good? I don't write to many sex chapters, so I'm not that experienced in writing them, but I have a polluted mind with a high smog alert, so hopefully that made up for my amateur-ish. Sorry I didn't give a warning. I wanted to surprise you. Hope you liked surprises. Please don't be mad : )**  
**One, I do a lot of day and nights in my story. Is that a bad thing? Also, if you were wondering about the time gap between chapter updations, I'm going to stick to updating on my days off, which are the weekends. So, I love you guys -Chu- bye  
S.R**


	13. Chapter 13: Reunited

**Chapter 12 Reunited**  
**Hooray! I finished this chapter. I wrote the top part last. I know I'm backwards. This chapter has smut or lemon or fluff. I don't know the terminology.**  
**I do not own black Butler.**

**Ciel's P.O.V**

… . . There I lied, recalling the previous events that would conclude as to why I was laying on the bed to begin with . . .

**Narrator **  
"Oh, I see you have awaken, my love." Sebastian arose and gently placed his lips on his new mate in a passionate fury, climbing on top of his lover's drowsy body and awakening him with nips and nibbles along his pale jaw line. He left imprinted teeth marks on various parts of his torso, marking his body and claiming his rightfully owned prize. Since he could not have his soul, he would happily take the second best thing.  
"S-stop this, you imbecile!" The child protested, attempting to evade the bombardment of affectionate kisses placed upon his bare chest. His attempts were in vain as the man above him was driven by finding new ways to have him succumb to his will.  
"'Stop this,' you say? Sure, I'll comply, since you clearly want me to touch something else," he snickered, muffling the boy's future protests with his lips and entangling his tongue around Ciel's unskillful one. He swirled his tongue around, having him follow the motions and copy his action, deepening the kiss. As the kiss became heated, the fight for dominants began. Ciel became more daring and confidants in his actions. Their hands clawed at each other in a panicky and frenzy way, memorizing the contour of each others body. Sebastian broke off the kiss and pushed the boy off him and on to his back so he could regain dominants.  
"Sebastian, OK stop. I can't continue," Ciel nervously said. Sebastian ignored the boy as he immediately began pleasuring him. He teased him with his tongue and sucked high up his inner thigh while pumping his pre-cumming member. Giving generous amounts of attention to his throbbing penis, he moaned reluctantly and tried to squirm away.  
"Why are you trying so hard to escape? Did you not enjoy our previous encounter?"  
"Sebastian, that's not it," Ciel groaned as Sebastian started fiddling with his penis some more, flicking it with his tongue. He lightly slid his tongue from the base to the head, sucking hard at the top while giving attention to his balls. Ciel arched his back, shoving more of himself into Sebastian's greedy mouth and wincing at the undeniable pleasure he was receiving.  
"So much for wanting me to stop. You keep thrusting your hips deeper into my mouth," Sebastian chuckled, continuing to pleasure him with his hand. He made small circles at the tip and used the semen as lubrication while staring at Ciel's flustered scrunched up face.  
"Shut up, you bastard and finish what you were doing."  
"I'm not a bastard; my parents were married before they had me."  
"Damn it, Sebastian. Go be a smart-ass somewhere else."  
"Oh, would you rather me be a dumb-ass, or are you implying that you still want me to stop?" Sebastian smirked as Ciel sighed heavily, throwing his head backwards at his sudden climax. Sebastian lapped up all the spilled contents, not letting any go to waste. He climbed up the boy to engage him in a kiss, sharing the taste of the boy's seeds through the kiss and refusing to break off the kiss until he began to swallow.  
"What was that?" the flustered child asked, still deciding on whether to be compelled or intrigued by Sebastian's actions.  
"I simply wanted you to know what you tasted like," Sebastian replied, positioning Ciel's legs to make the entrance easier.  
"That's nasty. You're sick."  
"Ready for round two?" Sebastian questioned while spreading his cheeks apart.  
"No, that hurts," Ciel protested, wincing at the probing of his body.  
"I can assure you; it won't hurt nearly as much as it did before . . ." Sebastian sighed. As he examined the boy, he realized the cause for the boy's protest. "Dang . . . I really tore you up last night. I must not have stretched you out enough," Sebastian sighed, flopping down beside Ciel and pushing back his bangs that only stubbornly fell back into their rightful place.

"What do you mean 'tore me up last night?'"  
"It's just like I said. There is no secret meaning behind that statement. Demon sex tends to be quiet rough, and that type of wound is not going to heal quickly. It seems I have to call a doctor to have you get looked at and prescribe some medicine as well."  
"No, no doctor. I'm feeling OK."  
"Really? Try walking then."  
"Fine, then I'll show you," Ciel scoffed. He jumped off the bed - since it was too high up for him to reach the floor - and stumbled to his knees, groaning. After hearing a light chuckled from Sebastian, he got up and attempted to proceed. With every step, a sharp shooting pain traveled from his rear, and with each step his winces grew louder. Eventually, he gave up, sat down on the floor, and glared at Sebastian.  
"Don't worry. I'm not going to say anything, but I will call a doctor to stop by and check you out. We can't have you limping around looking like something was lodged into arse now can we?"  
"You said you weren't going to say anything about that!" Ciel groaned, clinging on to Sebastian as he carried him to the bathroom.  
"I did say that didn't I? Well, I suppose it must have slipped my mind."  
"It was five seconds ago, you idiot!" Ciel snapped as Sebastian began to prepare the bath. "You know I don't need help. I can do it by myself."

"I'm fully aware of that. I'm not going to help you. I'm going to join you." Sebastian smiled, testing the water as it rose closer to the brim of the tub. He added some lavender bath salts before lifting Ciel into the tub, allowing him to relax and let the warm water ease his sore muscles.  
"So are we going to go back to sector three to see the doctor?" Ciel asked. He sighed, recalling the last encounter mentally as he began to lather himself with soap.  
"Move aside, and no, you can barely walk. I'm not that cruel. I'll have a doctor do a house call," Sebastian chuckled, stepping into the tub with Ciel and sitting across from him. "Come. I'll help you."  
Ciel slid over to him. Sebastian began to wash his body in a more sensual way in comparison to the way he used to do it. Starting from his neck, he made Ciel turn is back towards him as he leaned over the little one's body. He slowly rubbed around his neck and behind his ears, kissing at the areas that he just lathered with soap. Ciel winced and moaned, pushing his body into Sebastian's. Reaching down to his stomach, Sebastian held the boy's body just enough so he would float on the water and he would suck at his tummy while watching it twitch and roll. Ciel fluctuated between giggles and whimpered.  
"Damn it, Sebastian. Why is it that you have to make everything into a game?"  
"But you seem to be very fond of my "games," my lord. You don't enjoy my affection?"  
". . . shut up . . ."  
Sebastian smirked as he resumed playing with the poor child before getting the child to wash him up as well, which was not nearly as sensual as the way he did it. Nonetheless, it was good enough because it was Ciel that was doing it.  
"Going to call him now?" Ciel asked, re-entering Sebastian's room after he finished getting dress. He walked in to see Sebastian hanging up the phone.  
"Pardon?"  
"Never mind."  
"The doctor will be here shortly. I have already informed him of the situation."  
"Great . . . What happened yesterday with my body acting the way it did?"  
"Oh, that. My lord, you were in heat, that's all."  
"Like a mutt?" Ciel snorted in disgust."  
"Or a rabbit. Though, rabbits are in heat year round. Yours will only be seasonally. It first starts once you reach sexual maturity. So yours will happen every spring in human years."  
"When is yours?"  
"Winter."  
"Is that so? How come I never noticed it?"  
"Because, I have it dealt with before it gets to that point."  
"Alright, then how about this? You got turned into a demon when you were . . . say . . . 34. Since you would already be well past that point, would it start immediately?"  
"No, your body would still have to mature. No matter what age you were transformed at, it takes fifteen years for everybody."  
"I see."  
Sebastian and Ciel continued their petty conversation until the doctor arrived. At first the doctor was alarm to see he would be examining such a young-looking child, but then Sebastian informed him that he had been like that for fifteen years, making him twenty-eight instead of thirteen years old.  
"It says to be applied before intercourse and also as needed. Since he already gave you some, I suppose you'll be fine for the rest of the evening, unless it starts up again," Sebastian stated as he closed the door, leaning against it.  
"I hate you," Ciel growled, crossing his arms against his chest while glaring at Sebastian.  
"You don't mean that. Don't be so sour, Ciel. You didn't feel that way last night," Sebastian chuckled. He walked over to him and lifted his chin so they were looking eye to eye.  
"You said you would be gentle," the child growled as his eyes flickered from blue to pink.  
"And you told me to go harder."  
"I said no such thing!" Ciel snapped, swatting Sebastian's hand way and walking off so his back turned toward him.  
"Now that's a familiar view," Sebastian teased.  
"You sick bastard!" Ciel hissed. He quickly spun around to see Sebastian standing right in front of him. Then, he roughly pushed him to ground before jumping on top of him. The fire of anger immediately extinguished. He knew how sadistic Sebastian could be. He flinched once Sebastian pouched on him.  
"How many times do I have to tell you? I am not a bastard; my parents were married." He sighed and wrapped his hand around Ciel's throat.  
"Sebastian, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." Ciel whimpered. Tears welded up in his eyes.  
"I know you didn't, and as you saying no such thing, allow me to correct myself. You're correct too. You didn't say that. Instead, you kept thrusting your hips into me, telling me to stop teasing you." He flashed him one of his infamous smiles while leaning over to kiss the tears away. "You mad bro?" Sebastian asked in an American accent,. He began to giggle.

"Sebastian, this was exactly what I was talking about. Everything is a game to you!" Ciel shouted, pushing the now howling man off him. He rolled on the floor, laughing.  
"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. You're just so cute when you're scared and mad. I suppose you're just cute in general." He smiled as he dodged a punch.  
"I'm not cute, and I'm not your play thing either-"  
"Play thing?" Sebastian interrupted.  
"You know what I mean. Do not push my buttons like that."  
"My actions displeased you? Please allow me to make it up to you," Sebastian said as he appeared behind Ciel, kissing his neck while his one hand travelled down south. He groped at his boyhood under his pants, not even bothering to undo them. The other hand traveled north, teasing his erected nipples.  
"S-stop mmm not again. Please, Sebastian. I'd rather do s-something else," Ciel panted, bending over at the sudden intrusive groping. He perfectly, yet unintentionally, positioned himself on Sebastian.  
"Are you sure? You're giving me mixed signals," Sebastian teased, bending along with him while nibbling on his ear.  
"Yes. Stop pl-please!"  
Sebastian sighed, "Very well." He removed his hands from the boy, smirking has he fell to the ground panting before growling at the fact that he transformed again from the sudden pleasure. His ears flattened against his head while his tail curled around his leg.  
"Really? You just had to transform right when you tell me to stop. Really?" Sebastian rolled his eyes at the gem he couldn't touch that laid there panting before him. "What would you rather do then?"

"Drive around in the west end of sector one."  
"Are you sure? That part is all humans."  
"That's my point. I want to see them."  
"I hope you realize they're the free ones. We're not allowed to harm them."  
"I know. I just want to sight see."  
"Very well. I'll be waiting in the car. Lock the door, OK." Sebastian said, grabbing his key and heading to the car. He waited for Ciel, who followed shortly after.  
"Sebastian, why are the ones on the west side free?" Ciel asked, breaking the silence as they began to drive into the west end.  
"Either they're masters freed them, or the paid their dues to Satan, and he personally decided to "bless" them - if that is even the right word for this example," He stated, pulling into a parking space and turning off the engine.  
"Why did you do that?" Ciel questioned.  
"You want to look around don't you? Sight-seeing is much easier to do when walking," he said, stepping out of the car followed by the boy. "Lead the way." Sebastian smiled as Ciel began to walk down the sidewalk. Sebastian followed behind.

This was the only area in Hell where humans and demons would treat each other equally. Any other area would be a blood bath.  
"This area is nice. Really nic-"  
"CIEL!" A random voice screamed out his name as Ciel glared at Sebastian before realizing it was too feminine to belong to him. "CIEL BEHIND YOU!" The voice called out for him again. Both demons turned around. At first, the child did not recognize her and began walking towards her. "Ciel, it is you. I can't believe it's you. Why do you look so shocked? Don't you recognize me?" the lady asked. Tears began to build up in the child's eyes.

"Is it really you?" he asked, covering his mouth is disbelief.  
"Of course it is. Who else would it be?"  
"MOM!" he yelled, running into her embrace.  
"Mom! Mom, I missed you so much!" he openly cried as he wrapped his arms around her.  
"We missed you too. I'm so happy to see you again," Rachel cried, returning her child's embrace.  
"Wait, what do you mean 'we?' Dad is here too?"  
"Yes, yes your father is here as well. He is back at the house. He will be so happy to see you. And who is this?" Rachel stopped crying once she saw Sebastian.  
"Oh, he's Sebastian Michaelis, my butler."  
"Wow, he looks an awful lot like your father . . . If I didn't know better, I would have thought you were his brother."  
"Please don't say that. It took years to get over that." Ciel shivered.  
"Alright, come. Both of you we must tell your father of the good news." Rachel smiled, grabbing both their hands and pulling them in the direction of the house, which was only two doors down.

. . .  
"Honey I'm back."  
"That was a really short walk. You usually go longer than that. Did you forget something?" Vincent asked from the other room.  
"No, I found something. Come look."  
"If it's another goblin, we are not keeping it. Ever since you saw that harry potter movie, you become obsessed with them. Dobby is not that cute," Vincent sighed, walking into the hallway.  
"DAD!" The boy charged at the man, wrapping his arms around his waist.  
"Ciel? Ciel! Is that really you? Oh, I'm so happy. I thought I would never see you again," Vincent chuckled, picking up his son and hugging him tightly.  
"Are you mad?" Ciel asked, wiping his tears away.  
"Why would I be mad?" Vincent asked, kissing his cheek before squeezing him tightly again.  
"That I'm in hell and that I'm a demon," The child confessed, staring down at the ground.  
"Ciel, I don't care what you are. I'm just happy I'm getting to see you again." He smiled and set Ciel back on the ground. "And who's the man that came with you, Ciel?" Vincent asked, looking over at Sebastian.

"He's my butler."  
"Let me guess, he's a demon too, and you guys are chained together forever after you got turned into a demon. Right?"  
"Since when were you a mind-reader?"  
"I'm not. I've heard of things like this happening before, but aside from that . . . Rachel, doesn't he look like me?" Vincent asked, walking over to Sebastian.  
"That's what I said. See, Ciel. I'm not the only one who thought so. Oh, and you two must stay for dinner," Rachel giggled as she walked into the kitchen, leaving Vincent to examine Sebastian.  
"Sorry, I didn't properly introduce myself. My name is Vincent Phantomhive, and that was my wife, Rachel Phantomhive, but I'm sure you already knew that. And you are?"  
"Sebastian Michaelis. It's a pleasure to meet you," said the butler with a bow.  
"Wait, Sebastian? Ciel, did you name him after our dog, Sebastian?"  
"Yeah," Ciel scoffed, crossing his arms  
"I see you haven't changed. You have always been so spiteful. Is it because I look like him?"  
"Please stop saying that," Ciel groaned, walking into the kitchen to join his mother.  
"But he does, doesn't he? Does it bother you because you missed your father?" Rachel questioned.  
"No, I got over that a long time ago," Ciel groaned, sitting down at the table. Sebastian sat beside him along with Vincent while Rachel began to serve dinner.  
"I think it bothers him because I'm his mate," Sebastian added as Ciel shot him a death glare. The room fell silent.  
"Ciel, how old are you?" Rachel asked as she gave him his plate of food.  
"Twenty-eight," Ciel replied as everything became relaxed again.  
"I almost had a heart attack, seeing how young Ciel looks, but it seems you're old enough to make your own choices. How long had this been going on for?"  
"A day," Sebastian said, smiling at Ciel's flustered face.  
"Oh . . . so he must be in heat, right? So he was changed when he was thirteen? Wow," Vincent said. He sat back in his chair, realizing how much time had gone by.  
"Are you sure you're not a mind-reader?" Sebastian questioned before thanking Rachel for serving him his food.  
"No, I promise you I'm not. I just know a fair amount about demons, and if he was changed at thirteen and he is twenty-eight now, then fifteen years have gone by. I think it would be safe to say he's in heat."  
"I hate all of you," Ciel whined, laying his face in the table.  
"Aww. Baby, it's nothing to be embarrassed about," Rachel said, placing her and her husband's plate on the table. She rubbed Ciel's back kissing his forehead.  
After dinner was over, which went wonderfully well, Sebastian and Ciel headed home, exchanging phone numbers with his parents so they could keep in touch. The drive back home was a peaceful one. Ciel kept talking about his parents and how happy he was to see them. He expressed how he could not get over the fact that they were not disappointed at him becoming a demon. As Ciel became silent, he started gazing out the window, staring at the people they passed by. He thought about how, even in hell, he had found happiness, which completely conflicted with all his previous human beliefs. Also, conflicted with how Sebastian kept reacting to the subject of hell being brought up, he made it seem so much worse than what it was. They came to a stop at a light as pedestrians walked past. For some reason, Ciel couldn't stop staring at them. But when he say them . . . no, when he saw one, that one . . . just that one in particular, caught his eye. She looked familiar. Very familiar. Just as they drove off, Ciel realized who she was.  
"Lizzy? Sebastian, Lizzy. That was Lizzy!"

**To be continued**  
**TOMORROW! I WILL TRY TO DO A BACK TO BACK CHAPTER, CAUSE IT'S GOING TO GET REALLY JUICEY REALLY QUICKLY. YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOO, HOO, HOO EVIL SMILE.**  
**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! IT REALLY DOES MATTER TO ME THAT YOU GUYS DO THIS . . . WHY AM I STILL IN CAPS? Much better. Really, it's a give and take relationship. I give you chapters, you give me feedback, so quit being so damn selfish and review! XD kidding I love you guys.**  
**S.R**


	14. Chapter 14: Lizzy?

**Chapter 13 Lizzy?**

**Lol I'm soo the biggest liar ever. I really meant to do a back to back chapter. I was going to. I had it done halfway, then I fell asleep . . . Then I lost all my writing juices, then I just got lazy . . . sorry. $#Q I accidentally forgot to delete my story planner before posting the last chapter, so like six people know what's going to happen fml I'm sorry guys. I didn't mean it. It will never happen again. You have no idea how mad I was at that. Well, it didn't give off too much, just a very loose outline of each chapter. I'm still mad about it though. I'm happy I looked at that chapter before to many other people got to see it. GRRRRR I'm still angry.**

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji**

**Narrator**

"Lizzy? Sebastian, Lizzy. That was Lizzy!" Ciel yelled out, banging on the window.

"What?!" Sebastian shouted, slamming on the brakes.

"Lizzy. I said Lizzy. Turn around. turn around. I want to say 'hi!'"

"Fine, but she's the last person we are saying hello to for today."

"Yeah, yeah sure whatever. Just drive, Sebastian." Ciel giggled in excitement as Sebastian made a U-turn, quickly reaching the spot where Ciel spotted Elizabeth.

"I don't see her," Sebastian said, scanning the streets to find nobody.

"Go left. She was heading left." Ciel pointed, bouncing in his seat.

As they drove down the street, there was still no sign of Elizabeth. Ciel began to repeatedly call her name.

"I don't think she's here, my lord," Sebastian stated, patting Ciel's back.

"She was here just now. She was crossing the street. she couldn't have gotten far," Ciel stated as he got out of the car to walk down a block or so, looking from left to right as Sebastian followed behind him with his car. He continued to call out, "Lizzy! Lizzy!" leaving time in between his calls to leave room for her response.

"Hear anything?" Sebastian hollered from inside the car.

"No," Ciel groaned as he continued walking.

"I will circle around the block a couple of times to see if I can see her, but if we don't find her, we will have to come back tomorrow. She obviously lives in the area, so we will find her if we look hard enough," Sebastian informed as he drove off ahead of Ciel, searching for the little blonde that Ciel stated he saw. He circled the block not only once, but four times to see Ciel sitting on the curb with his head tilt down, allowing his ashy, navy bangs to hide his face.

"No luck for you either?"

"No," Ciel muttered as he got back into the car. Sebastian started the quiet ride home.

"Sebastian?" Ciel meekly said as he sat up, only to have his head gently placed back down into his resting position. He heard the soft turning of papers.

"It's still early. Go back to sleep," Sebastian hushed, rubbing Ciel's silky locks before returning to his book.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" Ciel mocked, using the same hushed tone.

"I'm reading."

"Sebastian, I miss Lizzy. She was such a good person. How do you think she ended up in hell?" The boy yawned, rubbing his head deeper into the pillow.

"What God forsakes, the devil takes," Sebastian said, closing the book and setting it on the nightstand. He then turned off the light.

"Who is that by?" Ciel questioned as he snuggled closer to Sebastian, resting his head on his chest.

"I can't recall that quote being assigned an owner," Sebastian mumbled as he drifted off to sleep.

The next morning was spent prowling the streets and alleys, asking random pedestrians if they had seen a girl that matched Elizabeth's description. Sebastian began doubting the fact that Ciel even saw her to begin with. Sometimes if you miss something enough, your mind might begin to place false images to be away to ease your sorrows.

"We should call it off. She's not here. Maybe you just were seeing things yesterday."

"I saw her, ok. I wasn't seeing things," Ciel snapped. As admirable as his adamant efforts were, Sebastian could not have him searching for a ghost.

"Let's go. We can try again later."

"No, I would like to keep looking."

"We're going back. Let's go."

"Not yet!"

"I'm not asking you. I'm telling you. Lets go." Sebastian's crisped voice echoed in the air.

"Fine." Ciel growled as he hopped back into the car.

"We can try again-"

"No, I rather not. I was probably just seeing things yesterday," Ciel interrupted, glaring at the window.

It was a long awkward ride. Nobody said a word. The radio was on. The sound was too low to sing along with without being judged, so they sat in silence. Once they reached home, they did not exchange too many words either. It went on like this for the rest of the day. Sebastian was confused but not surprised by this. He was really fond of that girl even though he would never admit it. He enjoyed her company a great deal. Sebastian personally was glad he did not find her. Fifteen years could do wonders to a person. It was best to keep the memories of her as is. It would be a shame to have the new Lizzy tarnish the memories of the old.

Staying at home wasn't that event full either. He didn't want to do anything but sit there and mope a silent mope. He was not one to complaint hours on end. After the hour silent dinner, Ciel stayed holed up in his room for the evening. It wasn't until much later in the night that he insisted on having a romantic encounter. Though, he never did justify his reasoning behind it. He only said that there was something he needed to know . . .

**Earlier that evening**

"She wasn't a ghost. I saw her. I know I did," Ciel sighed, circling around his room. Finally, he gained enough courage to go forth with his escape. After walking over to his bed, he hid a stuffed bear and some pillows underneath his blankets, making it seem like he was soundly asleep.

"I am going to find her," he whispered as he crept over to the open window. Suddenly, a knock sounded at the door. "Dang,"he growled as he scurried under the bed, planning to be the voice for the decoy.

"Ciel, are you alright?" Sebastian questioned as he peered in the door. Ciel stared at his feet standing at the doorway. He hissed silently, scurrying farther under the bed.

"I'm just tired," he lazily mumbled from underneath the bed.

"I apologize if what I said upset you earlier," he said, entering the bedroom.

"Don't come in!" Ciel yelled, watching his feet stop in their tracks.

"Why so?" he asked, abruptly stopping.

"I would like to be left alone right now," the demon said, hoping he would just go away.

"But my lord . . ."

"Leave!" he snapped.

"Don't be like that," he pestered.

"Just get out!" he ordered.

"Very well then. Good night." He sighed as he left, closing the door behind him.

Crawling out from under the bed, the neko chuckled at the close call. "I'll make it up to you later Sebastian" he whispered. He jumped out of the window, forgetting that he was on the third floor. As he fell, he made an undignified shriek. He plummeted to the ground, falling face first and slamming into a rock. A whimper of pain escaped his lips.

"I thought cats always landed on their feet. What kind of cat are you?" a cheeky voice queried as he held out a hand to help the kid to his feet. "Don't worry. I won't tell Sebastian, nor will I ask what you're doing." Sakoray smiled as he began walking to the front door. Ciel darted out of the garden. "Wait!" Sakoray suddenly called out.

"Yes?"

"Take my car. It will take too long on foot," he called out as he tossed his keys to him.

"Are you sure?"

"Just bring it back here when you're done." He smirked

"Thanks." Ciel smiled, jingling the keys in the air. He hopped in the car and drove off to the west side to continue the search. While driving down the road, it dawned on him, _How would Sakoray know that my destination would take too long to run if I never told him where I was going to begin with? _He pondered on that for a while but quickly bushed the thought away. "It does not matter I guess. Also, why didn't Sebastian ever allow me to drive? It's not that hard," he laughed, speeding down the empty road. "This is good."

He smiled, turning the rear view mirror in his direction and smirking at the reflection. Ciel snickered, looking up at the road to see a human crossing the street.

"Aw shit!" he cursed, swerving of the road to avoid the person and crashing into a pole. On impact, his head smacked into the window. "Arg, I'm so screwed. I'm royally screwed," he groaned, banging his head repeatedly against the dashboard. _Sakoray will so kill me, and then bring me back to life just to kill me again. Shit, shit, shit, shit!_

The neko slowly opened the door, exiting the totaled car to look at the damage. He could already hear smoke hissing out of the engine. As he stood in front of the car, he analyzed the extent of the damage. The hood was crushed, pole was perfectly in tacked, and the rest of the car was folded around the free-standing pole. Ciel whimpered. He pushed his bangs out of his face and paced around the car.

"Sakoray is seriously going to kill me," he whined, turning to see the human he nearly hit.

"Sakoray, he can only kill you if you're ok," she mocked, turning to leave.

"Lizzy?" Ciel murmured, reaching his hand in her direction. The girl stopped. Her foot kicked up dirt, which blew off into the sudden draft of wind.

"Excuse me?" she hissed, turning her head to glare sharply at him. "Lizzy? I haven't been called by that name in years, and the one who addressed me in such a way wasn't a demon like yourself."

Her words stung. Ciel never had anyone insult him about being a demon, but then again, he had not socialized with too many humans since he transformed.

"I was human, but that was-"

"Fifteen years ago. I know. Ciel Phantomhive died fifteen years ago as well. Are you implying that you are him? . . . Answer me demon!" she shouted. The word stung more than the last.

"Lizzy, you've changed. What happened? You're . . . so different."

"You should have stayed."

"Whatever happened to you?

"She died the night before you left," she snarled as the wind blew, catching her dirty blonde hair and blowing it in her face. Her emerald eyes gleamed through it.

"Tell me what happened."

**Later that evening**

"Sebastian, I have to know something," he chimed from the doorway of the living room. Sebastian peered up from his book. His glasses slipped down the bridge of his nose as he stared back at the neko from the shadows of the dim-lit room. The deep red walls matched his feelings - of hatred - for who the answer is still unknown. There were others present that night, but who? Was it for sport, boredom, convenience, or vengeance? _I'll find out soon enough, _Ciel thought as he walk closer to the intrigued demon. Sebastian set his book aside once he saw Ciel was wearing nothing but one of Sebastian's dress shirts.

"Getting bold now are we?" Sebastian chuckled in a hushed tone as Ciel sat on his lap, allowing Sebastian to trail his hands up and down his thigh. Ciel started sucking his way up Sebastian's neck, leaving ugly purple blemishes trailing up his jaw line. "Are you trying to dominant me, Ciel?" Sebastian questioned as he jumped at the sudden groping of his groin. "Oh you're dirty." Sebastian groaned, throwing his head back while Ciel started to roughly move his hand in a circular motion.

"And you're chatty. Don't make me do all the work," Ciel hissed as he bit down hard on Sebastian's neck, quickly lapping up the leaking blood. He refused to let go when Sebastian winced in pain as if on cue. Sebastian watched as Ciel began to quickly transform those blue eyes that were glaring up at him into a pink with black slits going down the middle. His ear perked up high in the air while his tail thrashed from side to side.

"Oh, I get it. You can't control your transformations can you?" Sebastian chuckled, but that quickly turned into a sharp yelp when he felt Ciel's fang growing in and jabbing deeper into his skin. Sebastian hissed and clawed at the arm of the chair. "You want to be like that?" Sebastian snarled as he yanked on Ciel's tail. The boy yelped, unlatching himself from Sebastian's shoulder. Sebastian shot him a small victory smile. Ciel immediately fought for dominants.

As the kiss became heated, they began to undress each other, tossing articles of clothing in random places of the room. Sebastian decided it was time to move location. He carried Ciel over to couch, still entangled in a kiss. He dropped him of the couch before jumping on the demon boy's body and in between his legs. He started fondling with his already erected nipples, watching the child moan and shiver at his touch. He leaned in to re-engage the neko in a kiss. This time it was gentle and sensual; he licked the boy lips for entrance. He kissed around his jaw as if begging for a "yes." During this, he groped the boy's inner thigh, lightly trailing his fingers along his groin area. Ciel let out a most pitiful groan.

"Stop teasing me and get on with it." His reply came out as regretful pleads. Most of his energy was used to not thrust his pulsing member into the lingering palm of Sebastian. He just hated being reduced to childish begging.

"Equivalent exchange," Sebastian teased. He began to nibble at Ciel's flattened ear while a soft pink stream of blush flew gently across his scrunched up face.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Humankind cannot gain anything without first gaining something in return. In exchange, something of equal value must be lost."

"I'm not a human though."

"Once upon a time, my love."

Ciel pouted as he finally decided to give in. His hands traveled up Sebastian's rock hard chest until his arms wrapped around his neck, pulling his body closer. Their lips met once again. He allowed the older man to have complete control. Their tongues danced in harmony. Sebastian began to rub Ciel's erected member, using the leaking pre-cum to lubricate, lathering the throbbing member with it. Ciel quickly noticed Sebastian's alternated motivate as he muffled the boy's moans with his mouth. He began to roughly molest is sensitive body. He smirked at the muffled whimpers and moans, refusing to slow down the pace. Abruptly, he began clawing at his back digging deep at him, unable to withstand to rapid administration of pleasure to his lower regions. Sebastian, after finally deciding that he tortured the boy enough, broke off the kiss, allowing his cries to echo freely throughout the living room. Ciel arched his back as he came into his servant's palm completely flustered and struggling to catch his breath.

"You enjoyed that? You want more?" Sebastian smirked, slinking down the sweaty boy's body. Ciel watched him as he gave a lustful "Yes."

Sebastian decided he had wasted enough time teasing the poor boy. So, he took him entirely in his mouth, sucking relentlessly hard at the boy's eager member while he attempted to thrust his hips deeper into his mouth. Sebastian held him down by jabbing his fingers into his hip, making it painful to move. He moaned in both pain and pleasure, grabbing at Sebastian's raven locks and wrapping his legs around his neck. Devious tears spilled out of his eyes from the overwhelming pleasure. Sebastian, looking up at his master's pleasured drunken state, held out his hand to help ease him, allowing him inflict as much pain as he pleased. The real reasoning behind this action was that he would have one less bald spot to worry about. Ciel clutched on to his hand, stabbing his claws deep inside his wrist. Suddenly, he released without warning into Sebastian's mouth then let out a groan in pleasure. Sebastian quickly removed himself from the boy, choking at the launched semen. He turned to see Ciel devilishly grinning and mouthing, "_Payback_." He rolled over to his side, grabbing himself and whimpering as he continued to orgasm.

Sebastian, being the gentlemen that he was, waited for the cries to go to a dull roar before moving off the couch and kneeling beside Ciel. His dazed eyes met his maroon ones. Then, he said one word to him.

"Suck," Sebastian commanded.

"Excuse me?" Ciel snorted.

"Just like how I did to you." He smirked, poking his member at Ciel's cheek.

"I will never fit all of _that_ into my mouth," Ciel groaned, swatting it away.

"Nobody ever said you had to. Just pretend it's a sucker." Sebastian smiled, leaning over to kiss his forehead.

"You're disgusting," Ciel growled as he sat up.

"You enjoy it," Sebastian smirked as he stood up. His length was parallel to Ciel's face.

Ciel had a stared down with Sebastian's member before finally grabbing it. He stroked it slowly with one hand while sheepishly flickering the head with his tongue.

"No need to be shy Ciel," Sebastian encouraged, brushing his ashy navy blue bangs out of his face. Ciel slowly began to take in more of Sebastian in his mouth, lightly sucking at the head and swirling his tongue around it. Sebastian hissed when Ciel began to get bold, putting more of him in his mouth and bobbing his head up and down. He was copying the actions Sebastian preformed on him just moments before. Sebastian thrust his hips to match the rhythm of his partner. Ciel could feel Sebastian hardening quickly his mouth, doubling in thickness and causing Ciel to cough and gag saliva. He drooled from the corner of his mouth.

"Easy, easy," Sebastian said. He pulled his fully erected length out of the boy's mouth and kissed it gently as he climb back on the couch to cradle the boy in his arms. He began to prepare him. This was by far Ciel's least favorite part. He clung on to Sebastian as he inserted one finger deep inside him, thrusting it in slowly. The boy winced, wrapping his arms around the man once again. A second finger was added, causing his moans to grow louder. Sebastian began scissoring the child, stretching him wider. The third and final finger was added. Ciel buried his head in Sebastian's shoulder.

"Arugh! It didn't hurt this much the last time."

"You were drunk out the fumes the last time. It helps mass the pain," Sebastian chuckled. He decided the boy was stretched out enough, so he laid him on his back.

"Hold me," Ciel whispered, blushing heavily.

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian chuckled. He held the boy as he began probing his tense body, slowly pushing himself in inch by inch. Ciel hiss and swore repeatedly. The slow torturous movement was too much for the man as he slammed in the rest of his self into the child. The boy let out an ear-piercing yelp, panting heavily and cursing at his servant. Both waited for what felt like forever, becoming adjusted to the each other.

"Hurry up and move," Ciel snarled, growing annoyed.

"I was waiting for you, my lord," Sebastian smirked as he thrust roughly into his body, looking for the spot that made him scream ever so sweetly. Ciel's hisses turned into moans as Sebastian began drilling into his tiny body harder and faster. Moans quickly turned into lustful screams when the man found that spot, hitting it repeatedly with deadly accuracies. The boy moaned and called out Sebastian's name multiple times. Once he felt Sebastian's member throbbing inside of him, his groans become more frequent. Their kisses became sloppy as the pressured built up in the inside. Sebastian switched position and laid on his back, making Ciel ride him. He watched him bounce up and down on his member, moaning and whimpering and grinning at the scene before him pushing down on the neko's hips to make in go faster. Ciel came first on Sebastian's chest, moaning louder, and Sebastian made him continue screwing through his orgasm. His tail curled around his leg. He was at his end, clawing. Sebastian's abs were unbearable to withstand the pleasure any longer, but Sebastian refused to let up.

"I c-can't. Please!" Ciel stuttered, begging Sebastian to stop.

"Just a l-little more. You c-can," Sebastian replied, sitting up to kiss those salty tears away. He held him tightly and continued to ram to boy harder as he grew closer. Ciel whined in protested as he sucked at Sebastian's neck, followed by butterfly kisses up his jaw line. Sebastian released and the boy screamed Sebastian's name. Panting heavily, he removed himself from his exhausted lover. Ciel's body grew limp as he came once again, claiming Sebastian's chest as a suitable bed.

"See, that wasn't so bad," Sebastian cooed, pushing stray locks out his eyes. Ciel only kissed Sebastian's chest several times - instead of giving him a verbal response - before falling asleep.

**Equivalent exchange quote totally stolen from full metal disclaimer! I'm finally done work, and guess what that means? Regular updating! Yeah, so this story will probably be finished by hopefully this month which kind of makes me sad : ( but happy at the same time. That means I get to make new stories . . . nope, that still makes me sad. Beginnings are the hardest to do : (**

**So what did Lizzy tell Ciel's? Who really did it? In the court of law, suspects are innocent until proven guilty.**

**Good-bye FOR NOw!**


	15. Chapter 15: Figuring out the truth

**Chapter 14 Figuring out the truth**  
**A/N YOU HAVE NO IDEA! Review, please. You're going to want to after this chapter is over.**  
**Black butler is not mine.**

"_You want to know what happened that night before you left?"_

"_. . ."_  
"_I called your name. It didn't stop."_

"_. . ."_  
"_Who do I think did it?"_

"_. . ."_  
"_It lived in your house."_

"_. . ."_  
"_I can't tell you, It will destroy you."_

"_. . ."_  
"_Your smart, but you wouldn't believe me if I told you."_  
"_. . . if I told you."_  
"_. . . if I told you."_  
"_. . . if I told you."_  
"_. . . if I told you."_

_. . ._

**_Narrator _**  
"Ciel, wake up my love," Sebastian cooed. He kissed up and down his naked lover's body as he snuggled closer to him, pulling the thick blanket around them and preserving as much body heat possible.  
"Sebastian, stooooop. It's too early," Ciel whined, attempting to roll away from Sebastian only to become entangled in his arms. He pulled closer to him than what he was before.  
"It's not that early. I let you sleep in. I woke you up because you were talking in your sleep, and you kept repeating the same line over and over again. What were you dreaming about?" He smiled, spooning the boy and trailing his hand between the Ciel's thigh.  
"I don't remember," Ciel murmured as he began to shiver at Sebastian's cold touch. "Please," Ciel whined. He moved his hips to grind against Sebastian, turning his head to kiss at Sebastian's ear lobe.

"If you want me, you have to beg," Sebastian teased, nipping at Ciel's throat and rubbing both his nipples with his thumb.  
"N-no I refuse," he pouted, moaning as Sebastian circled his nipples with his thumb. He roughly flicked them as Ciel kicked his feet in protest.  
"You really like it when I do this don't you? Where else do you like it? There has to be another spot where you enjoyed being touched more than this." Ciel could feel the man smirking against his back as he guided Ciel hand to his own member, forcing him to wrap his small hand around his semi-erected member. As the boy began to stroke it, Sebastian copied the action and did the same it to Ciel. They moaned and panted, thrusting their hips deeper into each others hand. They had their members rub against each other, using the leaking semen from both their body's as lube.  
"I see you're in a good mood this morning," Sebastian panted as Ciel moaned, cumming into his palm. "Do you want more?" Sebastian chuckled and wiped the sticky substance off his hand and onto Ciel's chest.

"Woof," Ciel barked, finally deciding that fighting against Sebastian would only prolong the foreplay, and he was smart enough to know Sebastian wasn't a patience man. He was being nice and choosing to relieve him instead of making him wait for it like he usually did. He wasn't about to test the man's patience, because Sebastian always seemed to get his way.  
"Good boy. Now, get on your hands and knees," Sebastian whispered, kissing the boy as he began to position himself. Ciel, doing to same, braced himself for the man. He assumed the fact that Sebastian was less likely to stretch him out since they just did it the night before. "Ready?" Sebastian asked, confirming the boy's assumption as he felt the man gently probing his body. Ciel nodded as he slowly pushed himself inside, filling him. The man leaned over his small body, covering him completely as he began humping the boy and watching in cringe and whimper.

"F-faster!" Ciel demanded. His arms collapsed under him, causing his ass to arch higher in the air. He was face down in the pillows. Sebastian chuckled at how quickly he corrupted that once so innocent boy and how bold he kept getting. He was truly one of a kind.  
"Gladly," Sebastian cooed, grabbing on to his hip and slamming down hard on him. He smiled at how, in this position every time, he would hit that spot. The demon would not only moan loud but jolt in the air.  
_Mental memo: Ciel feels it more in downward dog position,_ Sebastian thought, smiling at the demon below him. He leaned over his back and whispered sweet, provocative words in his ear as he pulled out and released on back. Ciel released shortly after. In silence, they panted, trying to catch their breath.

"S-Sebastian, why did you do that at the end?" Ciel questioned, finally breaking the silence.  
"Because, now you'll have to take a bath with me," Sebastian snickered as he kiss Ciel forehead.  
"You're disgusting," Ciel growled at both the kiss and the comment.  
"You enjoy it." The demon smirked devilishly, carrying Ciel to the bathroom.

After their bath, Sebastian and Ciel went to run errands, which mostly consisted of Sebastian driving and then running out and in of the car multiple times, leaving Ciel in the car each time. However, that gave him some much-needed thinking time to look back on the day before spent with Lizzy.  
**_Flashback Ciel's P.O.V._**  
"_I was human, but that was-"_  
"_Fifteen years ago. I know. Ciel Phantomhive died fifteen years ago as well. Are you implying you're him? . . . Answer me demon!" she shouted. That word stung more than the last._  
"_Lizzy, you've changed. What happened? You're different."_  
"_You should have stayed."_  
"_Whatever happened to you?_  
"_She died the night before you left," she snarled. The wind caught her dirty blonde hair, blowing it in her face as her emerald eyes gleamed through it._  
"_Tell me what happened," I said. I watched her take a deep breath._  
"_Fine, but not here," she said, running off down the street._  
"_Hey, wait! If not here, then where? Wait for me!" I called, running after her._  
_As I followed her through alleys and backyards, she only told me to keep up if I wanted to know. She continued to sprint, not run, off the sidewalk onto a trail that was covered with trees. The deeper we ran, the thicker it got. In order to still be able to follow her, I had to maintain a two second distance. If it was any farther, I would lose her, but any closer, I would run into her._  
"_Are we there yet?" I panted as we entered a clearing._  
"_You can't rest yet." She smiled a smile I longed for, reminding me of how good life was before I even met Sebastian. I remember thinking that I would do anything to have things go back to that and have none of this craziness ever happen to begin with._  
**_-punch-_**  
"_OW! What the heck?" I growled after being punched out of my lovely reminisces._  
"_That's for breaking your promise!" she barked, retracting her fist. She stood over me._ "_And this is for leaving me!" she yelled, booting me in the stomach as I fell to the ground._

"_What is wrong with you?!"_  
"_And this is for letting that **thing **become a part of you to begin with," she yelled, jumping on my back as I hissed in pain._  
"_What kind of shoes are you wearing?!" I whined as she kneeled down to my eye level._  
"_And this is for coming back," she whispered softly, caressing my cheek with her soft palms as she leaned in for a kiss._ "_I still love you, no matter how evil you get. Or how much you allow **it **to control you, you will always have a place in my heart."_

_She smiled as she kissed my forehead, helping me to my feet. She held my hand and led me deeper into the clearing. When I realized my surroundings, I knew we couldn't possibly still be in hell. We were surrounded by a dense forest where light casually peeped out of the trees, and the birds sang alien songs to my ear. Birds; I hadn't heard their sweet songs in years. There was also a light, cool, summer breeze making the leaves dance and jingle. As we walked farther, I heard the sound of rushing water. We quickly approached a small waterfall that pooled into a lake which channeled into a stream._  
"_We aren't still in hell are we?" I questioned as she led me to edge of the lake. She sat down, removed her shoes, and rolled up her pants to dip her feet in the water._  
"_Nope. We're in Earth. We went through a portal. Portal's like these are scattered throughout hell. Some lead to different worlds, different parts of hell, and other different parts of Earth. I made it my mission to search for all of them. This one is one of my favorites though." She smiled as I joined her, removing my shoes, stuffing my socks inside, and dipping my feet in the cool refreshing water._ "_Ciel?"_

"_Yes?"_  
"_You don't have any electronics on you do you?" she asked, staring up at the trees while swinging her feet in the water._  
"_No, why do you ask?" I questioned, enjoying the cool breeze that flew through my hair._  
"_Oh, because," she giggle before pushing me into the lake._  
"_Oh, yeah? You're coming with me!" I yelled, grabbing her foot and pulling her into the deep water with me. We sunk to the bottom, which was a little deeper than ourselves._  
"_AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed as she resurfaced, pushing bangs out of her eyes. I laughed and swam away from her._  
"_You think that was funny?" she growled, swimming towards me. I pulled myself out of the lake, only to be dragged back into the water._  
_Most of the day was spent playing in the water, running away from each other, tackling each other into the water, and behaving like we did when we were ten. We played tag and hide-n-seek, though Lizzy kept cheating -_- I didn't like that part, but it was fun acting like a child without a care in the world._  
"_That was fun," I laugh as I sat against the opposite side of the boulder. We both disrobed, setting our clothes onto dry on grass. We relaxed and enjoyed the company of one another while taking in the beautiful scenery._  
"_I'm ready to tell you what happened . . . if . . . you still want to know," Lizzy sighed loudly._  
"_I do. Please. I still need to know."_  
"_OK. Well, the night before you-"_  
**_End of flashback and end of his P.O.V._**

"Ciel!" Sakoray screamed, shaking the dazed boy back into reality.  
"ARG! What? What?" Ciel snapped.  
"For the sixth time, where's my car?" Sakoray questioned, sitting in the front seat. H pushed his hair out of his face, but it rebelled, going right back where it was before.  
"Y-your car?" Ciel stuttered, remembering his little accident with the car. "Umm . . . It's in the west end. Where is Sebastian?"

"He's back at home, To the west end it is!" Sakoray shouted, speeding down the road as Ciel directed him to where his car was.  
"Why did you leave it here? Did you run out of gas?" Sakoray questioned as he drove up the street, approaching his baby.

From behind, the car looked perfect, till you walked to the front. Sakoray got out of the car after parking behind his. Ciel followed close behind as he watched the cheeky, little smile Sakoray usually wore slowly sink down to a frown.  
"Ciel," Sakoray said in a very restrained tone.  
"Yes?" Ciel answer quietly.  
"What happen to my car? Your answer better be that you saw Jesus Christ fly in front of the window and he told you that he was going to take you with him because I can't think of a better reason that would possess and when I say possess it better be by that demon from that paranormal activities shit because why would you think it's a good idea to crash MY CAR INTO A FRICKEN POLE?!" Sakoray shouted in one breath. He leaned against the car panting as he continued to glare at Ciel.  
"No, that's not what happened. _She_ walked in front of me, and I tried to avoid her."  
"Oh, OK. Well, what kind of walking was this? What? Was she speed skating?"  
"No, I wasn't paying attention, and when I looked up, she was there," Ciel said meekly.  
"OK. I'll take that, but I'm telling Sebastian though," Sakoray said as he shrugged, walking back to the car.  
"WHAT?! No, no, no, no, no! That's a bad idea. A really bad idea. Anything but that, please!" Ciel begged. He pulled at Sakoray's shirt so he couldn't walk any closer to the car.  
"He has you on a short leash doesn't he? Why? Does he beat you?" Sakoray asked, sighing heavily.  
"N-no. When I was young he did, only if I was really bad and pushed him to far. Now he'll make me fight him, which is worse than getting beat. Do you have any idea how strong he his?" Ciel whined, still tugging hard at Sakoray's shirt.  
"Yeah, I do. What? Is it like a one hit knock one kind of deal?"  
"No. I wish. He draws the fights for as long as I can withstand."  
"Yep, that sounds like Sebastian. Sadistic. Fine, but I'm still not letting you off the hook for crushing my car."  
"OK. What do you want me to do?" Ciel asked, releasing his shirt. Sakoray turned to face him, thinking about it for a while.  
"Fine. Suck my dick."  
"WHAT? ARE YOU INSANE?!" Ciel yelled.  
"So, Sebastian, yesterday Ciel crashed my car into a pole," Sakoray said, planning out how he was going to tell Sebastian.  
"OK, OK, fine. You win . . . I hate you," Ciel groaned. He got down on his knees and reached to unzip Sakoray's pants.  
"Hey, hey, hey! What are you doing!?" Sakoray exclaimed, backing away from Ciel.  
"What? You told me to suck your dick. Now you're getting mad at me?"  
"I didn't think you would really do it!" Sakoray yelled, pointing at Ciel  
"You told me to do it. It's a lot better than fighting Sebastian," Ciel yelled, pointing back Sakoray.  
"No, because I would have to fight Sebastian. You know how jealous he gets? Do you really think I want to deal with that kind of rage?!" Sakoray argued, pointing at the sky.  
"Yeah, but . . . Wait, why are you pointing at the sky?" Ciel asked, bringing his tone back down.  
"What? I don't know. I already pointed at you. I didn't want to be redundant." Sakoray shrugged and walked back to the car.  
"Wait, so we're OK now? I'm off the hook?"  
"Yeah, you're OK. It's not even my car. It's my mom's. I'll take the blame. No biggie," Sakoray laughed as he entered the car.  
"OK, cool. Can I drive?" Ciel asked, getting into the passenger seat.  
"Ha, ha, ha, no."

Long after Sakoray brought him home and left, Ciel couldn't stop thinking about the night before along with everything that she said - all those implications like _it_ and _thing_.

_She implied, but she didn't say. it was if she knew but didn't want to tell me. She wanted me to figure it out for myself. It was a game. One last game she wanted me to play with her,_ Ciel thought. He thought and thought, reading in between the lines repeatedly till he gathered enough evidence to begin to piece things together:  
_OK, there was Finny, Tanaka, Bardroy, Mey-Rin, Pluto, Sebastian, Lizzy, and myself at the house. I can cross off Lizzy because it wouldn't make sense for her to rape herself. OK, that leaves seven. She said it had a . . . yeah so I can cross out Mey-Rin. That was easy. Now six. The way she kept referring to her attacker as an "it" would imply that it wasn't human or had super human strength, so Tanaka is out of the picture. She said that,  
"It lived in your house." So, I think she's saying that it's not Pluto, but I'm not sure. I'll cross him off but still take him consideration. OK, now I'll consider personalities. Finny wouldn't do something so vile, Pluto was with that angel in that creepy town, and me . . . I'm fairly sure I would remember raping someone. OK. Sebastian or Pluto . . .  
_  
"_I can't tell you. It will destroy you."_  
_When she said that, it fits both of them, being demons who are fully capable of killing me._  
"_Your smart, but you wouldn't believe me if I told you."_  
_Sebastian? No, it couldn't. He wouldn't . . . he would! He had the motived. I become a demon, meaning he would never be able to eat my soul - the thing he worked so hard for. Maybe the only reason he stayed with me was because of guilt. I became a mated pair with Lizzy's rapist! He had me and Elizabeth . . . Well, now I can get my revenge, and revenge is a dish best served cold. I love you, Sebastian. That is why it's disturbing why I'm going to enjoy every second._

"Ciel?" Sebastian chimed in the room, disturbing his train of thought.  
"What?" Ciel answered in a crisp annoyed tone.  
"Why have you been staying up here all day? Come downstairs. Let's go somewhere. Let's go to downtown. We will do whatever you please." He smiled, sitting on his desk.  
"No," Ciel growled  
"'No?' What do you mean 'no?'" Sebastian asked.  
"No. I mean no by no," Ciel groaned, leaning back in his chair.  
"OK, would you rather go back to Lobal? It's been a while since we have gone there," Sebastian suggested, waving his hand in the air.  
"I rather not go. I would rather you go," Ciel grumbled, glaring at Sebastian.  
"Why are you being like this?" Sebastian asked, pushing Ciel's hair behind his ear.  
"Will you stop? Why do you always feel the need to touch me every second of the day? I'm not your doll. I enjoy a little thing call personal space from time to time!" Ciel barked, slapping his arm away. Sebastian stared back at him in disbelief. It was rare that Ciel behaved like that since he transformed, and when he did, it was because something was bothering him.  
"Is something bothering you?" Sebastian asked, giving Ciel a concerned look.  
"Yes, and it's you. Go away," Ciel hissed as he walked into the bathroom across the hall.

"Sebastian?" Ciel called, finally emerging out of his room later in the afternoon.  
"Ohm you're talking to me now?" Sebastian said, refusing to look up from his book.  
"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I was just really in a bad mood," Ciel apologized, walking behind him. He wrapped his arms around his shoulders.  
"What if I'm in a bad mood?" Sebastian grumbled, flipping to the next page of his book.  
"No, I don't think you are. I said I'm sorry," Ciel cooed, leaving butterfly kisses up and down his shoulder. Sebastian purred at the gentle affection the demon was giving him.  
"OK. You're forgiven." Sebastian smiled, kissing Ciel's cheek. "You're being too nice. What do you want?" Sebastian chuckled, pulling Ciel on to his lap.

"I would like you to go get me three male demons," Ciel giggled. He leaned on Sebastian's chest  
"Don't you have enough slaves in the basement?" Sebastian question, rubbing Ciel shoulders while smelling his hair.  
"Yes, dead one. You can't torture dead ones, so will you get them?" Ciel asked, holding Sebastian's hand.  
"Now?" Sebastian questioned, curling a piece of hair around his fingers.  
"I would like that." Ciel smiled and kissed his palm.  
"Sure, but why male?" Sebastian queried. He lifted Ciel off his lap and began to walk out the door.  
"Women are too whiny, and bring them through that back entrance," Ciel answered, holding Sebastian's hand all the way to the door till Sebastian kissed his forehead goodbye.  
_That almost made me feel bad for what I'm about to do . . . almost, _Ciel thought. He mocked the very words that he heard Sebastian utter the night of.  
Sebastian set out to find Ciel what he requested, using a portal to sector 5 - the thief sector. He decided that it would be better to simply ask them to come with him rather than forcing them. Once he found three suitable demons, he brought them back with him through the back entrance like he was told. The demons followed him down the stone staircase, reaching the bottom of the stone room. It was brightly lit by torches. Ciel was sitting in his chair facing them. His legs were crossed blandly as he stared back at the demons.  
"Oh, you offering?" one of the demon's asked. Sebastian growled at the creature implying such, clearly not knowing who he was talking to.  
"You-" Sebastian growled, but he was cut off.  
"It's alright, Sebastian. No, that is not why I brought you here. I brought you here to see if you were willing to participate in a little _entertainment_." Ciel put a lot of emphasis on that last word.  
"What kind of entertainment," a different demon asked.  
"Your entertainment." Ciel smiled.  
"How so?" the third demon questioned.  
"How would the three of you men like to rape him?" Ciel smirked, watching Sebastian's shocked expression.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO review! I was shocked writing this chapter, so I know you were shocked reading it.**  
**Lastly, I have a challenge for you to see if you can say Sakoray's rant in only one breath. He did, and I did, so can you?**  
**Try!**  
"**What happened to my car? Your answer better be that you saw Jesus Christ fly in front of the window and he told you that he was going to take you with him because I can't think of a better reason that would possess and when I say possess it better be by that demon from that paranormal activities shit because why would you to think it's a good idea to crash MY CAR INTO A FRICKEN POLE!"**


	16. Chapter 16: Sebastian's Punishment

**Chapter 15 Sebastian's punishment.**  
**Warning: this chapter contains explicit yaoi/rape scenarios. If you don't like it, don't read. You have been warned.**  
**This was a hard chapter to write. Sebby is my favorite character, so I felt really bad doing this. I hope you sick bastards enjoy it : ) Stupid disclaimer as well, and I don't condone rape or sexual abuse/child abuse. I just think it's important for people to know. As much as they may hate to admit it, stuff like this does happen and it shouldn't be as ignored as it often is.**

"How would the three of you men like to rape him?" Ciel smirked while watching Sebastian's shocked expression. As his face slowly began to drop, you could visually see Sebastian questioning the sincerity of that statement.  
"My . . . lord?"  
"I'm serious. I own him, so he will obey any order I give him," Ciel stated, smirking at Sebastian's now frightened expression. The boy's contracted eye glowed brightly through his navy locks. The lower demons chuckled darkly once they realized the man they were a about to screw was under a contract, meaning that it would make the event much more enjoyable. They knew he would not be likely to put up a fight, unless told otherwise. They all knew that this man was being punished, though the reason was never stated. Heck, they could care less. All that meant to them was free sex, and who would argue with that.  
"But before you begin, there are some rules. Rule number one: don't disturb me with any necrophilia, fetishes, or toys. I'm not in the mode to watch any of that. Two: torturing is encouraged. I want this bastard to suffer. Three: you can do whatever you please. He just has to be the bitch bottom line, and also, I want him moaning like a whore for the majority of the time. And lastly, Sebastian, I order you to comply. You are not allowed to resist them," Ciel announced, waving his hand in the air to commence the suffering.  
"Yes, my lord," Sebastian said in a monotone voice as he began to mentally brace himself for the worst and impatiently wait for his suffering to cease. The men, wasting no time, circled around their "victim," brushing their filthy hands on various parts of Sebastian's body. He flinched with every new touch. They chuckled at his displeasure. Sebastian stared at the boy sitting in the chair as they began to disrobe him, ripping his shirt and revealing his nicely toned chest. A light blush of pink formed on Ciel's face. Sebastian smirked, feeling one small victory against the child. That smirk was quickly wiped away once his pants and boxers were pulled down, followed by a blow to the chest. As he fell to the ground on his knees, his pants were pulled off his legs and discarded in the corner of the room. He grunted in pain, but not that sort of pain. It was the first grunt of many to come. The sound of a once proud man losing his dignity. Sebastian fought hard not to disobey a direct order and kill those scums at that instant. He continuously opened and closed his fist. That anger quickly dissipated into fear as he heard the man to his left unzip his pants.  
"Hey, bitch, suck on this," he chuckled as he pulled out his semi-erected penis.  
"Fuck you," Sebastian spat, refusing to do what he asked.  
"Sebastian!" Ciel barked as Sebastian growled loudly at both his master and the fiend.  
"Naw, aw temper temper. Remember what your master told you," he replied, waving his penis in Sebastian's face. Sebastian looked over to his master with a pleading look, hoping that it was all just a sick joke, and he that would call this off at any moment. But he didn't. Instead, the boy mouth "_Do it." _His world froze once he realized it was not a joke. He was being punished, but for what?

_What could I have possibly done to make the master so upset?_ he thought before turning back to the man, hissing at his penis. Finally, he grabbed the demon's dirty cock and put it in his mouth.  
"Suck, bitch," the demon commanded as he started thrusting into his mouth. It took every ounce of strength for Sebastian not to bite this man's dick off, severing it from its owner. He began to suck on it purposely, grazing the head and smirking as the man winced in pain.  
"No teeth, you whore!" he yelled, kicking him in the chest before choking him with his dick. He shoved his head down, forcing him to deep throat the man. That caused Sebastian to make horrid gagging noises. The other men chuckled and whispered among themselves.

Sebastian wouldn't dare look at Ciel. He was utterly humiliated, being force to submit to complete strangers under his master's will. _Why?_ he repeatedly asked himself. As he groaned, the man came on the floor, backing off and letting the other two men take his place. One kneeled down and forced Sebastian to kiss him while the other began to suck, bite, and kiss every inch of his body, starting at his ear and working his way downwards. The third demon thought it was a good time to join in, so he began to suck on Sebastian's completely limp dick. The demons pushed Sebastian onto his back. One was between his legs sucking him off while another kissed him, trying desperately to put his tongue in his mouth, and the other dirtied him with his saliva, currently imprinting him with teeth marks. Sebastian whimpered as he felt himself beginning to enjoy it. Blood started rushing to his penis, quickly erecting it inside the demon's mouth.  
"Hey, look. This bitch is getting horny," the creature sucking his dick pointed out. The others stopped what they were doing to look at Sebastian's erecting member.  
"Wow, this little slut is enjoying this," one pointed out while looking at Sebastian with a smile. Sebastian blushed heavily and looked in the other direction.  
"Oh, yes. He does enjoy it. Say, Sebastian, do you like it when I touch you here?" he questioned, rubbing his penis from the base to the top and circling his finger around the tip before repeating that motion. Sebastian was silent busy fighting any moans that tried to escape his mouth. "Or do you like it here?" The same demon grabbed at Sebastian's balls, groping it roughly as he let out a loud yelp. "Oh, so you do like that. Thanks for telling me. I'll do my best. Your master said he wants you moaning, and you don't want to anger him more than you already have do you?" He laughed, looked at Ciel, and smiled. Ciel rolled his eyes once the demon turned his attention back to Sebastian. His moans became frequent as the others resumed what they were doing.

The man also resumed sucking while groping him, making slurping noises with his mouth as Sebastian moaned uncontrollably. Against his own will, he rocked his hips into the man's mouth, but the man didn't seem to appreciate this much. He held Sebastian's hips down. He used his hand jabbed his nails in his hip, making it painful to move. It was the same move Sebastian used on Ciel once before. Soon he came into the man's mouth giving no warning, He merely cummed as the man pulled away from Sebastian to spit out the contents.  
"Hey, I'm getting bored. Let's get him to suck all of us off before we fuck him, eh?" one of the demons suggested. The other nodded their heads in agreement. One grabbed his hair, forcing him back on his knees. Sebastian winced and whimpered. They circled the emotionally drained man. His eyes were cloudy, and most of the color was drained from his face. He stared at his master with a sad look in his eyes. It was a look never seem by Ciel. At that time, the boy started to wonder if he had gone too far, and then he remembered why he was doing it to begin with. And with that, his reasoning was justified.  
"Come on, you whore. You know what to do," the middle one laughed. The other two chimed and laughed along with him. Sebastian sighed, grabbing the middle man's penis with his mouth and jerking off the other two at his left and right side. As they moaned and groaned all greedily, they thrust their hips into Sebastian palm/mouth. Sebastian closed his eyes, pretending that they were Ciel, all of them. Sebastian imagined he was pleasuring three Ciel's as they moan while he pleased their cute small-sized penises.  
The men did as they pleased while Sebastian day dreamt. They guided Sebastian's mouth from person to person, sucking on one while rubbing the other two. The men all groaned, throwing their heads back. One stroked his hair then tangled his hands in Sebastian's raven locks, lightly tugging at the roots. As Sebastian dreamt harder, he started putting some effort into his administration. He took in as much as possible in his mouth, sucking down to the base then slowly bringing his mouth up to the head. Then, he would bob up and down, sucking hard and creating a vacuum motion. With his hand, he would squeeze the head, rubbing the top with his thumb while stroking the rest with his hand.  
"Hey, Sebastian, what you thinking about hmm?" the right one asked, yanking him out of his fantasy. He shivered at a scum such as he who had addressed him in such an informal manner.  
"Fuck you," Sebastian spat.  
"Again with the swearing. You would think a servant with such a high-class master would have some manners!" one yelled while booting Sebastian in the face. The man fell backwards as the one demon continued to beat him. "Why don't you stop the tough guy act? If you promise to behave, we'll be gentle and finish quickly. What do you say?" he asked, holding Sebastian's chin and forcing him to look him the eyes.

"I would say your lies are beautiful." Sebastian smiled as he received another blow to the face, knocking him down and smacking his head against the rocky stone floor.  
"Don't say what's coming out of my mouth is a lie!" he shouted, stomping on Sebastian's body. The man curled up into a ball and flung his hands over his head. He endured the seemingly endless barrage of stomps.  
"Hey, hey easy, man. We're here to rape him, not beat him senseless," the middle one pointed out. As they conversed among themselves, Sebastian took the liberty of naming them so he could keep track.

_Well, the asshole that just beat me up will be named SS - short for SS guard from the Nazi regime. This middle one who has done most of the verbal abuse will be called Mouthy - fairly self-explanatory, and the guy on my left that gagged me with his dick . . . hmm . . . I'll call him Dave, _Sebastian thought, chuckling at their names. During his chortling, he was suddenly forced into a doggy style position. He was immediately silenced.  
"Wha-what are you doing?" Sebastian stuttered in fear.  
"The same thing we've been doing for the last twenty minutes: raping you," Mouthy said as Sebastian realized that it was SS who was behind him. The other two demons in front got him to suck both of them off. The other began teasing Sebastian's tight hole, rubbing his dick against him. Sebastian whimpered as if to beg him to stop.  
"Sorry, pretty boy. If we didn't go all the way, we would have only molested you, and your master told us to rape you, so that's what we're doing," Mouthy stated. Sebastian began to wince when SS grabbed his hips from behind, using them as balance while he began pushing in his tight and unprepared hole. Sebastian let out a loud yelp then started shrieking and whimpering. His claws ripped through the cement floor while his eyes quickly began to flicker from maroon to pink.  
"What the hell, man. You can't just stick it in. You're hurting him!" Dave yelled out in Sebastian's defense. Sebastian continued to scream at the undeniable pain he was experiencing.  
"Listen, when you're raping him, you can do it how you want. Till then, shut up. I'll rape him how I want to," SS snarled as he leaned over Sebastian's body to kiss his cheek. "You're so hot, and soooo tight, I'm going to enjoy tearing your body apart."  
SS giggled in Sebastian's ear, licking the tip. Another shiver went down Sebastian's spine. His body was racked with pain as SS quickly started thrusting. Sebastian could feel SS jabbing deep into him, brutally tearing through the flesh as it quickly became a heated, bloody mess down there. SS didn't even give him any time to adjust. Blood trickled down his legs and on the floor. He could feel the stinging sensation in his eyes as tears began to build up. But he crinkled his nose and refused to cry. He would not. Not in front of those people. Not now and not ever . . . his father was the only one who had ever seen him cry.  
"GAHH HA ARGG!" Sebastian screeched, fighting back tears. He yelped and winced as well. Dave decided to go under Sebastian and lick at his most sensitive area, adding to his torture and overwhelming pleasure. During this, Mouthy kneeled down to the tortured man's eye level. He pushed some of Sebastian's sweaty hair out of his face and whispered, "_I'm sorry." _Then, he kissed Sebastian's forehead before walking away. In that strange moment of kindness, it made everything stop as if nothing else mattered. It restored his faith in his own race, proving that they were not _all_ heartless monsters.  
"Why did you stop?" Ciel asked when the demons footsteps stopped.  
"He's in pain. It's not funny anymore," Mouthy said as he continued to exit the room.

_One down, two to go,_ Sebastian thought before snapping back into reality,  
His body moved back and forth at a rapid speed. His knees were grinding on the floor while the skin tore, bloodying the stone. Sebastian's moans quickly grew more frequent do to the fact that he was close. He tried holding it back, but his attempts were futile. Before he knew it, he exploded in Dave's mouth once again.  
"Fuck. He came in my mouth again. Switch with me!" Dave demanded, getting out from under him. He glared at Sebastian, who was giving him a cocky smile.  
"Ahh, OK. Hold on. I'm almost done," SS said as he pounded deep inside the man. He was being reduced to winces and whimpers. SS finally reached the end of his rope as he came inside Sebastian, who cringed at the feeling of being filled up with this man's disgusting bodily fluids. SS finally removed his dick, squirting the remainders on his back.  
"Please . . . I-I can't," Sebastian pleaded. His head dangled limply in the air while heavy pants seeped from his lips. He was unable to withstand the punishment any longer. Sebastian tuned out their response, knowing that they wouldn't as the other shoved himself into his sore arse. This time, it stung the raw flesh rubbing against the man.

_It feels like acid,_ Sebastian thought.

SS made Sebastian blow him as he was too tired to protest. Finally, the session soon came to an end. Once the men finished, he immediately went to fetch his discarded pants. He redressed himself before walking back over to the others.  
"Now, Sebastian, thank the nice men for playing with you this evening," Ciel smirked at the pleading expression he was given.  
"T-t-thank you," Sebastian meekly said, clutching his fist in anger.  
"Good. Now kill them," Ciel commanded. That was a command Sebastian would happily comply with. He swiftly ripped off both of the shocked men's heads off as their lifeless bodies fell to the floor, but even a request such as that wouldn't erase or correct his actions.  
"Why?" Sebastian asked to the boy. He bit down on his lips and tried his best to hold back anymore pathetic noises, hoping to find a reason to shed light on his master's uncharacteristic acts of heinous cruelty performed on him that evening.  
"It was for Lizzy, and for what you did to her that night before we left," Ciel spat, glaring in disgust at his filthy beaten servant.  
"I never touched her . . ." Sebastian murmured, staring at the ground and hiding his face with his hair.  
"You're lying. I refuse to believe you. Who else would have done it? I hate you," Ciel hissed before walking out of the room, leaving the man standing there alone. The tears that Sebastian fought so hard to hold back flowed freely down his face and on to the ground. _Every scrap of my pride had been ripped away by the one I cherished most, _Sebastian thought as a storm of repressed memories started flooding back into his mind. They were the memories of the first rape he experienced committed by his father back when he was no older than Ciel when he first met him . . .


	17. Chapter 17: Flashbacks

**Chapter 17: Depression.**

**Wow, those last two chapters were depressing. The tear fest may be over, but there are still some loose ends. After this one, there will only be three chapters left, and then the story is over . . . That's something to cry about right? But the fun won't be over yet, because I'm planning on making a prequel of this story. It will focus mostly on Sebastian and Sakoray's relationship along with many other things. Keep an eye out for that one! Now, it's story time! ~**

Three weeks passed since he received his "justified" punishment. Sebastian's behavior and Sakoray's reaction on the phone would imply that Ciel made a rash decision and punished the innocent, but that is what you've been led to believe. Even with that lingering question, if Sebastian really did it, Ciel refused to see the error in his ways. He underestimated the psychological effects of his actions. Then again, what if he was right? You guys never did hear what Elizabeth said to Ciel that day, so who are you to really judge and point the finger. You don't know, and you weren't there. It's funny that a person who was never involved with the situation to begin with would be the first to find out the truth.

Ciel Phantomhive, a self-centered child, was not alarmed by Sebastian's previous behavior until it started to become apparent that he could no longer turn a blind eye. Sebastian became reckless unreasonable, and, on several occasion, suicidal after falling into a deep state of depression.

"Sebastian?" Ciel called out after noticing he had done nothing but sleep for the last five days. Whether Ciel came in out of concern or to fulfill a certain desire, the reason Sebastian could care less about. He just wanted to be left alone.

Ciel tiptoed around broken bottles and debris. Last week, Sebastian went on an alcoholic fit and destroyed his room as his flashback became more in depth. That was also the day he tried to commit suicide from overdosing on pain killers. It did not kill him. It just made him extremely sick.

"What now?" Sebastian growled as he felt small hands try to pull the blankets off his body.

"Get out of bed. Come on. You can't be depressed forever," Ciel encouraged. He went to open the curtains.

"I can, and I will," Sebastian yawned as he rolled over to the other side of the bed. Ciel opened the curtains and cracked the window wide open, allowing a breeze to flow in to the stuffy room. The sun shined brightly and casted away the darkness. Sebastian hissed and hid under the blankets. "The light burns. Close the curtains."

"No. You get up. All you do is sleep, drink, and shower. What kind of life is that?" Ciel pointed out, pulling at the covers. He was now standing at a forty degree angle, standing off the bed.  
"My life. Now go away!" he snapped, throwing a pillow at Ciel. He snickered once he fell on the floor.  
"Hey! Don't get hostile! Now get up!" Ciel spat, jumping on Sebastian's covered body.  
"GAHH! G-GET your knee off my balls!" Sebastian groaned as Ciel got off him, pulling the blankets off his body as well. Sebastian curled himself into a ball, clutching his privates. "Give me back blanket." Sebastian glared, reaching his hand out as Ciel stood by the staircase.

"No. Get up, or I will call Sakoray," Ciel warned.

"OK, I'm getting up," Sebastian groaned, getting out of bed and following Ciel downstairs. For some reason, Sebastian did not want to see Sakoray. Ciel concluded that Sakoray was someone who would be able to get through to him. So threatening him with calling his friend seemed to be enough to get him to do things. Ciel didn't really want to see him either. Last time he spoke to Sakoray, he wasn't too happy with him, and Ciel didn't know the man that well, so there was no telling what he would do if he saw what a state Sebastian was in due to his actions.

Sebastian sluggishly walked down the stairs, yawning and stretching as he made his way into the kitchen.  
"I thought the house would be a mess," he yawned, flopping his head on the table.  
"I know how to clean, Sebastian," Ciel snorted as he gave Sebastian his . . . breakfast?  
Sebastian looked at the . . . food, he guessed, since it was on a plate. Sebastian stared blankly at the plate, then back at Ciel, then back at the plate.  
"I'm not eating that," Sebastian pointed as he sniffed the plate.  
"And why not?" Ciel scuffed, walking to the fridge.

"Because you can't legally classify that as food," Sebastian stated as he pushed the plate away.  
"Why so?"  
"Because it blinked at me, and it's twitching," Sebastian whined as he leaned away from the bio-hazard food.

"No it's not," Ciel laughed.

"Are you kidding me? It is. Look. It moved. It's trying to get away!" Sebastian shouted as he back away from the table. Ciel walked over and looked at the food staring back at him.

"You're a carnivore aren't you?" Ciel asked, sighing heavily.

"Yeah."  
"You can eat live things. It's a fish you idiot," he groaned, rolling his eyes before smacking Sebastian in the back of the head.

"Why did you hit me?"  
"For being stupid," Ciel growled. He left when Sebastian shot him the finger before taking his fish and going back upstairs. He sighed heavily as he devoured the fish on his way up, placing the empty plate on the table in the hallway before walking in his room. He cleaned everything that was on the floor - at least he would have to call someone the fix the holes in the wall and giant slashes in the paint.

"I'm going back to bed," he sighed as he laid back down.  
"Damn it, Sebastian!" Ciel yelled.  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP! Please, I don't know why you're bothering me so much OK. You don't like me. You think I raped your girlfriend, so you got me raped. What more do you want from me!?" Sebastian snapped, glaring at the startled child.

"I . . . want you to be the same," Ciel mumbled.

"Are you fucking me? Are you seriously fucking? You are by far the most self-centered creature I have ever met! How could you expect someone to pretend as if everything is OK when it's not?" Sebastian hissed as Ciel slowly back away.

"I just want-" Ciel started till Sebastian suddenly appeared in front of him, slamming him against the wall by his neck. Ciel let out a loud yelp.

"You know what? Fuck what you want, OK. Let's do what I want for a change, so get out of my sight before I kill you. You're making me suicidal , homicidal, and any other cidal there is," Sebastian whispered in his ear. He tightened his gripped around the boy's neck before punching him in the stomach. Once satisfied with the groans, he smelt the blood building up in his throat and released him. He then walked back to his room. Ciel scurried back downstairs and hid in the living room. When he finally allowed his emotions free, he started coughing up blood and cried for he had never witnessed Sebastian that angry. His breathing became unsteady. Sebastian on the other hand was still fuming and pacing around, grumbling to himself. Ciel decided that it was time to call Sakoray, thinking that an angry Sakoray would be a lot better than an angry Sebastian.

"Hello . . . hello? "  
"S-Sakoray?" Ciel stuttered in a low voice.  
"Oh, it's you. What do you want?" Sakoray tone quickly changed from cheerful to monotone once he realized who called him.

"Can you come over quickly?" Ciel whispered in the phone.  
"Why are you whispering?" Sakoray whispered, slightly concerned with Ciel's uncharacteristic tone.

"It's Sebastian."  
"Let me guess . . . he finally snapped. Are you hurt?"  
"He punched me and choked me, but I'm fine. I can feel myself healing right now. I've just never seem him so angry," he coughed as he finally got himself to stop crying.

"Ha, serves you right. You deserved that for being such a jerk. I'm walking up the stairs now. I was on my way over anyways" he chuckled, hanging up the phone.

Sakoray used the key Sebastian gave to him to let himself in. Ciel quickly came out of his hiding place when he heard the door unlock.

"So you have a key?" Ciel asked, wrapping his hand around his stomach.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I got one." Sakoray smiled and jingled his keys in the air.

"He's upstairs," Ciel pointed as Sakoray walked over to him.

"You OK? Are you scared? All the color is gone from your face, aside from the blood on your cheek." He smirked as he examined his face.

"Aren't you going to see Sebastian?" Ciel asked. Sakoray stared at the large bruise in his chest.

"I am, but I want to make sure you're OK first. It's not as bad as I thought. Blood is pouring into your lungs, which explains why you were coughing up blood. It should heal shortly. Don't do any vigorous activities for the rest of the day. You don't want to widen that hole." He smiled and put his shirt down.

"Are you a doctor?"  
"Yeah, I have been many thing in lifetime. I'm going to yell at Sebastian, so don't come upstairs. You'll aggravate him more than he already is," Sakoray warned, ruffling Ciel's hair before heading upstairs.

Sebastian heard footsteps coming up the stairs. "You stupid kid! Do you want to die or something?" he growled.

"Well, that wasn't anywhere in my day planner, so I don't think so," Sakoray chuckled as he waved at Sebastian in his usual cheerful smile.

"Why are you here? He called you didn't he?" Sebastian snorted as he sat at the end of the bed.

"Yes and no. He did call me, but I was already on my way. I swear, everybody is acting so out of character." Sakoray sighed as he walked over and hugged Sebastian.

"My memories . . . there back," Sebastian said as he returned Sakoray embrace.

"I can't repress them again," Sakoray said, walking to the window.

"Why not? You did it before," Sebastian growled. He walked over to Sakoray.

"Love what you done with the place."

"Don't change the subject."  
"You want to know why? Because you can't re-repress repressed memories, OK." Sakoray smiled as he stared out the window.

"Stop smiling. You just don't want to." Sebastian grew annoyed with Sakoray's cheerful tone. _It's to early to be that god-damn_ _happy,_ he thought.  
"Oh, so you want me to be serious? Well, that too, but you have to get over it, Sebastian, and you can't take your anger out on Ciel just because he reminds you of him," Sakoray stated, unfazed by Sebastian's glare.

"You have the audacity to bring my father into this?" Sebastian snarled.

"Sebastian, yes. I am going to bring him in this. I'm sorry for what happened to you back then and for what Ciel did. My heart bleeds for you. You know this, but you can't hate him for that. He's a child. He made a rash decision. I know you didn't do it, OK, but he doesn't. You have to prove to him that you're innocent." Sakoray yelled as the taller man stilled glared at him.

"Why are you defending that brat!? He doesn't remind me of him at all!" Sebastian barked, slamming a fist against the wall and creating another hole.

"He does! Don't you dare lie to me. I have your fricken' memories. I see your thoughts," Sakoray stated, refusing to back down.

"Shut up! You know nothing!" he shouted, punching Sakoray in the gut.

"YOU'RE AN IDIOT!" Sakoray snapped, rebounding from the attack. He jumped on the ceiling then jumped off, landing on Sebastian's back. He put him in a submission hold. Sebastian winced in pain.

"GET OFF ME!"  
"NEVER!" Sakoray shouted as Sebastian ran backwards, slamming Sakoray against the wall repeatedly as he still refused to let go.

"Stop this! You're acting like him," Sakoray winced.  
"What . . . I'm not acting like him . . ." Sebastian stopped, getting splashed with memories of his father.

"Got ya!" Sakoray smirked, pushing Sebastian on to the ground and stepping on his back. He grabbed his arms and pulled them backwards.

"ARGG!" Sebastian shouted. Sakoray pulled at this arms harder.  
"NOW CALM DOWN, SEBATAIN!" Sakoray demanded as he pressed his foot deeper into his back.

"NO!" Sebastian shouted, struggling while grunting loudly.  
"YES! QUIT ACTING LIKE HIM."  
"I'M NOT!" Sebastian barked, kicking the ground.  
"YOU ARE! Sakoray argued as he put both feet on Sebastian's back, adding more pressure.  
"NO I'M NOT! LET GO!"  
"THEN STOP RESISTING!" Sakoray demanded as he pulled harder.  
"I'M NOT!" Sebastian struggled, still trying to get free.  
"YOU ARE! STOP RESISTING OR I'LL BREAK YOUR ARMS," Sakoray warned.

Sebastian finally started to calm down, letting his arms go limp. Sakoray released him as promised, stepping off Sebastian as he grunted. He rubbed his arms and sat up, panting heavily. Sakoray sat down beside him, panting heavily as well.

"Sebastian, I can help you prove you're innocence, but I need your cooperation," he panted, leaning his head on Sebastian's shoulder.

"Fine. When?"  
"Now. Ciel, come in here. I know you're listening," Sakoray called out. Ciel cursed under his breath as he walked in the doorway. "He's calm now. He won't hurt you." He smiled, motioning for Ciel to walk into the room. He did with caution, watching Sebastian with every step. "It's OK. Come." Sakoray smiled as he stood up.

"OK. How are you going to prove to me that Sebastian didn't do it?" Ciel asked, crossing his arms. He stared at Sebastian as he watched him roll his eyes.

"Easy. I'll allow you to see his memories."

"Oh really? How?" Ciel scoff, pretending to be intrigued.  
"See, that's the attitude I was telling you about. Doesn't it make you want to hit him," Sebastian pointed out.

"What? You never said that?" Sakoray gave him a confused look.

"Well, whatever. I was thinking it. You usually read my mind anyways, but doesn't it?" he asked again.  
"Yeah, a little." Sakoray shrugged.  
"Wait, you can read minds?" Ciel asked.  
"Yes, but that not the point."  
"Proved it," Ciel challenged.

"What?" Sakoray questioned.  
"If you can really read minds, proved it," Ciel said again.

"OK, you umm . . . what do you want me to do?" Sakoray sighed, rubbing his face.

"Read my mind," Ciel suggested.  
"Fine. Umm . . . I don't know . . . You're not focusing on anything. Your thoughts are jumbled. I'll read your memories . . . umm . . . your parents died in a fire."

"Sebastian could have told you that," Ciel scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"OK . . . Ahh . . . I don't know . . . you were modified when you got your first prostate exam."

"He still could have told you that."

"You're being a little turd. Alright, how about how you conclude he was Lizzy's attackers through process of elimination of the people who were at your house that night? You crossed out yourself since you said that you would remember raping someone and Lizzy since she couldn't rape herself. It had to be a male - crossing off Mey-Rin, leaving Finny, Bardroy, Tanaka, Sebastian, and Pluto. Then you considered their personalities, leaving you with two possible suspects: Sebastian and Bardroy. With that, you narrowed it down to how Lizzy kept referring her attacker as an "_it."_ And with that, you thought "_it"_ wasn't a human - Sebastian. Refusing to believe your butler would do such a thing, you re-consider Pluto. Your reason for doing so? He did have intercourse with that angel in that town, so with that, you were now back to two, so you concluded that it was Sebastian because of what he mumbled just outside your door, which was, and I quote, '_That's almost makes me feel bad for what I'm about to do . . . almost.'" _

Sakoray smirked, arching his eyebrows and watching Ciel's mouth drop.

"Yeah, so shut up. I'm going to show you what he did that night. Now come here," Sakoray said as Ciel walked closer. He watched Sakoray grab Sebastian's forehead before he grabbed his. "Sebastian, now to make this easier, I want to you to think about that night and nothing else." Sebastian nodded, closing his eyes and thinking hard. "Now Ciel, don't fight the incoming thoughts." Ciel nodded and closed his eyes. Sakoray focused, using his body as a channel. His pupils grew large, swallowing the green in his eyes before changing into white. He connected their minds as Ciel was allowed to see what really happened that night.

_. . ._

**_Sebastian's P.O.V._**

_"He looks so calm when he's sleeping," I lightly chuckled as I walked up the stairs leading to the manor's entrance. I was greeted by Finny._

_"Oh, Sebastian, thank god you're here. Lady Elizabeth came by unexpectedly and . . . Oh! The young master is sleeping. Well, what are we to do with lady Elizabeth?" Finny whined. He was a tad on edge, but I presume being trap in the same room as Lady Elizabeth for more than a few hours would do that to you._

_"Leave the lady to me. I will accompany her for the remainder of the evening after I put our young master to bed." I softly smiled as a devious plan began to form in my mind._

_"Haha. Thanks, Mister Sebastian." Finny giggled as he darted upstairs - most likely to go to bed._

_So, I proceeded up the red wood staircase and turned left to go down a couple of overly decorated hallways - such tacky choices of décor. I have always thought so. I opened the double wood doors that had been beautifully hand crafted and made my way through the master's chambers. I began to undress the boy then redressed him in his usual night attire._

_I laid him on his king-sized bed, which was six times too big for the young master's tiny frame._

_"It's almost like he'll sink deep into the bed and never return. I wish," I said aloud to myself._

_Then, I turned to leave. My polished shoes clicked against the shiny wooden floor. Just when I was about to leave, I heard groaning and rustling behind me. He must have awoken._

_"Sebastian?" my young master called out to me in a soft yet audible tone._

_I turned my head slightly to show that I heard his call, not wanting to meet the gaze of my master. I had a whole lifetime to look at that face and memorize its every detail. I didn't answer, leaving to door ajar. I still had pressing matters to attend to._

_"Sebastian, do you hate me?" my lord questioned. "If it makes any difference, I'm sorry."_

So uncharacteristic,_ I thought._

_"You should rest, my lord," I said as I closed the door behind me. That almost made me feel bad for what was about to do . . . almost. _

_I smirked as I made my way downstairs to greet the lady._

_"Evening, my lady. I'm sorry to inform you that the young master has retired for the night," I said, flashing a smile._

_"Oh, that's too bad." Her head dropped allowing her golden curls to fall in front of her face._

_"You're more than welcome to stay the night. You can see him in the morning."_

_"Yes, OK. I will do that then." She cheered up._

_"Very well, my lady. Please allow me to escort you to your room."_

_I bowed and proceeded to go up the stairs. I assumed she was following me because I heard soft clicking, mocking my own._

_I lead her to her room, and then returned to mine._

_That night, I paced up and down that hallway, deciding what I should do. _Kill him?_ I thought before groaning in frustration. _Like Claude said, I've grown too attached to him than a contracted demon should be. I suppose I could just leave him. He would most likely die in a month not knowing how to hunt. I guess I could live with that_. I smirked, walking out the door and silently dashing out into the night._

_I stopped in France, staring at the sunrise. _He should be getting up in say about three hours from now. My lord . . . Young master, _I thought, staring at my hand when I was struck with guilt. _I couldn't possibly let him die. He would be so helpless and go into madness and even into depression once he found out that I left him._ I thought, grumbling as I wavered between life with him or life as it was before. I hissed loudly, making a mad dash back to the manor with the impression of what's the worst that could happen._

_. . ._

**Narrator**

Sebastian, being the first to snap out of it, quickly shook away from Sakoray's palm, collapsing to the floor panting. Memories channeling takes an enormous amount of physical energy from all participates. Ciel started to slip out of it as well. Just as Sakoray was starting to release him, he felt a huge shock bolt into his hand from Ciel, sending him flying backward. He scrambled into a corner, fear painted in his eyes. Once Sebastian and Ciel regained complete consciousness, they turned to see Sakoray in the far corner of the room with stricken fear.

"Sakoray!" Sebastian yelled, running over followed by Ciel.

"Hey. Hey, Sakoray, you OK? What? Are you shocked that I didn't do it?" Sebastian joked, shaking Sakoray back into reality. His eyes slowly returned into a normal state from white to black. His pupils began to shrink. His glassy green eyes were back to normal. He slowly turned to Sebastian, shaking his head "no." "What did you see?" Sebastian asked once he saw Sakoray's left hand smoking - the hand he held Ciel with. "What was it? A stray memory?" Sebastian grew worried at Sakoray's sudden silence.

"He did it," Sakoray whispered, the shock still taking its toll.

"He did what?" Ciel repeated.

"The one who raped Lizzy . . . Ciel, it was you . . ."

**TO BE CONTINUED.**


	18. Chapter 18: Depression

**Chapter 17: Depression.**

**Wow, those last two chapters were depressing. The tear fest may be over, but there are still some loose ends. After this one, there will only be three chapters left, and then the story is over . . . That's something to cry about right? But the fun won't be over yet, because I'm planning on making a prequel of this story. It will focus mostly on Sebastian and Sakoray's relationship along with many other things. Keep an eye out for that one! Now, it's story time! ~**

Three weeks passed since he received his "justified" punishment. Sebastian's behavior and Sakoray's reaction on the phone would imply that Ciel made a rash decision and punished the innocent, but that is what you've been led to believe. Even with that lingering question, if Sebastian really did it, Ciel refused to see the error in his ways. He underestimated the psychological effects of his actions. Then again, what if he was right? You guys never did hear what Elizabeth said to Ciel that day, so who are you to really judge and point the finger. You don't know, and you weren't there. It's funny that a person who was never involved with the situation to begin with would be the first to find out the truth.

Ciel Phantomhive, a self-centered child, was not alarmed by Sebastian's previous behavior until it started to become apparent that he could no longer turn a blind eye. Sebastian became reckless unreasonable, and, on several occasion, suicidal after falling into a deep state of depression.

"Sebastian?" Ciel called out after noticing he had done nothing but sleep for the last five days. Whether Ciel came in out of concern or to fulfill a certain desire, the reason Sebastian could care less about. He just wanted to be left alone.

Ciel tiptoed around broken bottles and debris. Last week, Sebastian went on an alcoholic fit and destroyed his room as his flashback became more in depth. That was also the day he tried to commit suicide from overdosing on pain killers. It did not kill him. It just made him extremely sick.

"What now?" Sebastian growled as he felt small hands try to pull the blankets off his body.

"Get out of bed. Come on. You can't be depressed forever," Ciel encouraged. He went to open the curtains.

"I can, and I will," Sebastian yawned as he rolled over to the other side of the bed. Ciel opened the curtains and cracked the window wide open, allowing a breeze to flow in to the stuffy room. The sun shined brightly and casted away the darkness. Sebastian hissed and hid under the blankets. "The light burns. Close the curtains."

"No. You get up. All you do is sleep, drink, and shower. What kind of life is that?" Ciel pointed out, pulling at the covers. He was now standing at a forty degree angle, standing off the bed.  
"My life. Now go away!" he snapped, throwing a pillow at Ciel. He snickered once he fell on the floor.  
"Hey! Don't get hostile! Now get up!" Ciel spat, jumping on Sebastian's covered body.  
"GAHH! G-GET your knee off my balls!" Sebastian groaned as Ciel got off him, pulling the blankets off his body as well. Sebastian curled himself into a ball, clutching his privates. "Give me back blanket." Sebastian glared, reaching his hand out as Ciel stood by the staircase.

"No. Get up, or I will call Sakoray," Ciel warned.

"OK, I'm getting up," Sebastian groaned, getting out of bed and following Ciel downstairs. For some reason, Sebastian did not want to see Sakoray. Ciel concluded that Sakoray was someone who would be able to get through to him. So threatening him with calling his friend seemed to be enough to get him to do things. Ciel didn't really want to see him either. Last time he spoke to Sakoray, he wasn't too happy with him, and Ciel didn't know the man that well, so there was no telling what he would do if he saw what a state Sebastian was in due to his actions.

Sebastian sluggishly walked down the stairs, yawning and stretching as he made his way into the kitchen.  
"I thought the house would be a mess," he yawned, flopping his head on the table.  
"I know how to clean, Sebastian," Ciel snorted as he gave Sebastian his . . . breakfast?  
Sebastian looked at the . . . food, he guessed, since it was on a plate. Sebastian stared blankly at the plate, then back at Ciel, then back at the plate.  
"I'm not eating that," Sebastian pointed as he sniffed the plate.  
"And why not?" Ciel scuffed, walking to the fridge.

"Because you can't legally classify that as food," Sebastian stated as he pushed the plate away.  
"Why so?"  
"Because it blinked at me, and it's twitching," Sebastian whined as he leaned away from the bio-hazard food.

"No it's not," Ciel laughed.

"Are you kidding me? It is. Look. It moved. It's trying to get away!" Sebastian shouted as he back away from the table. Ciel walked over and looked at the food staring back at him.

"You're a carnivore aren't you?" Ciel asked, sighing heavily.

"Yeah."  
"You can eat live things. It's a fish you idiot," he groaned, rolling his eyes before smacking Sebastian in the back of the head.

"Why did you hit me?"  
"For being stupid," Ciel growled. He left when Sebastian shot him the finger before taking his fish and going back upstairs. He sighed heavily as he devoured the fish on his way up, placing the empty plate on the table in the hallway before walking in his room. He cleaned everything that was on the floor - at least he would have to call someone the fix the holes in the wall and giant slashes in the paint.

"I'm going back to bed," he sighed as he laid back down.  
"Damn it, Sebastian!" Ciel yelled.  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP! Please, I don't know why you're bothering me so much OK. You don't like me. You think I raped your girlfriend, so you got me raped. What more do you want from me!?" Sebastian snapped, glaring at the startled child.

"I . . . want you to be the same," Ciel mumbled.

"Are you fucking me? Are you seriously fucking? You are by far the most self-centered creature I have ever met! How could you expect someone to pretend as if everything is OK when it's not?" Sebastian hissed as Ciel slowly back away.

"I just want-" Ciel started till Sebastian suddenly appeared in front of him, slamming him against the wall by his neck. Ciel let out a loud yelp.

"You know what? Fuck what you want, OK. Let's do what I want for a change, so get out of my sight before I kill you. You're making me suicidal , homicidal, and any other cidal there is," Sebastian whispered in his ear. He tightened his gripped around the boy's neck before punching him in the stomach. Once satisfied with the groans, he smelt the blood building up in his throat and released him. He then walked back to his room. Ciel scurried back downstairs and hid in the living room. When he finally allowed his emotions free, he started coughing up blood and cried for he had never witnessed Sebastian that angry. His breathing became unsteady. Sebastian on the other hand was still fuming and pacing around, grumbling to himself. Ciel decided that it was time to call Sakoray, thinking that an angry Sakoray would be a lot better than an angry Sebastian.

"Hello . . . hello? "  
"S-Sakoray?" Ciel stuttered in a low voice.  
"Oh, it's you. What do you want?" Sakoray tone quickly changed from cheerful to monotone once he realized who called him.

"Can you come over quickly?" Ciel whispered in the phone.  
"Why are you whispering?" Sakoray whispered, slightly concerned with Ciel's uncharacteristic tone.

"It's Sebastian."  
"Let me guess . . . he finally snapped. Are you hurt?"  
"He punched me and choked me, but I'm fine. I can feel myself healing right now. I've just never seem him so angry," he coughed as he finally got himself to stop crying.

"Ha, serves you right. You deserved that for being such a jerk. I'm walking up the stairs now. I was on my way over anyways" he chuckled, hanging up the phone.

Sakoray used the key Sebastian gave to him to let himself in. Ciel quickly came out of his hiding place when he heard the door unlock.

"So you have a key?" Ciel asked, wrapping his hand around his stomach.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I got one." Sakoray smiled and jingled his keys in the air.

"He's upstairs," Ciel pointed as Sakoray walked over to him.

"You OK? Are you scared? All the color is gone from your face, aside from the blood on your cheek." He smirked as he examined his face.

"Aren't you going to see Sebastian?" Ciel asked. Sakoray stared at the large bruise in his chest.

"I am, but I want to make sure you're OK first. It's not as bad as I thought. Blood is pouring into your lungs, which explains why you were coughing up blood. It should heal shortly. Don't do any vigorous activities for the rest of the day. You don't want to widen that hole." He smiled and put his shirt down.

"Are you a doctor?"  
"Yeah, I have been many thing in lifetime. I'm going to yell at Sebastian, so don't come upstairs. You'll aggravate him more than he already is," Sakoray warned, ruffling Ciel's hair before heading upstairs.

Sebastian heard footsteps coming up the stairs. "You stupid kid! Do you want to die or something?" he growled.

"Well, that wasn't anywhere in my day planner, so I don't think so," Sakoray chuckled as he waved at Sebastian in his usual cheerful smile.

"Why are you here? He called you didn't he?" Sebastian snorted as he sat at the end of the bed.

"Yes and no. He did call me, but I was already on my way. I swear, everybody is acting so out of character." Sakoray sighed as he walked over and hugged Sebastian.

"My memories . . . there back," Sebastian said as he returned Sakoray embrace.

"I can't repress them again," Sakoray said, walking to the window.

"Why not? You did it before," Sebastian growled. He walked over to Sakoray.

"Love what you done with the place."

"Don't change the subject."  
"You want to know why? Because you can't re-repress repressed memories, OK." Sakoray smiled as he stared out the window.

"Stop smiling. You just don't want to." Sebastian grew annoyed with Sakoray's cheerful tone. _It's to early to be that god-damn_ _happy,_ he thought.  
"Oh, so you want me to be serious? Well, that too, but you have to get over it, Sebastian, and you can't take your anger out on Ciel just because he reminds you of him," Sakoray stated, unfazed by Sebastian's glare.

"You have the audacity to bring my father into this?" Sebastian snarled.

"Sebastian, yes. I am going to bring him in this. I'm sorry for what happened to you back then and for what Ciel did. My heart bleeds for you. You know this, but you can't hate him for that. He's a child. He made a rash decision. I know you didn't do it, OK, but he doesn't. You have to prove to him that you're innocent." Sakoray yelled as the taller man stilled glared at him.

"Why are you defending that brat!? He doesn't remind me of him at all!" Sebastian barked, slamming a fist against the wall and creating another hole.

"He does! Don't you dare lie to me. I have your fricken' memories. I see your thoughts," Sakoray stated, refusing to back down.

"Shut up! You know nothing!" he shouted, punching Sakoray in the gut.

"YOU'RE AN IDIOT!" Sakoray snapped, rebounding from the attack. He jumped on the ceiling then jumped off, landing on Sebastian's back. He put him in a submission hold. Sebastian winced in pain.

"GET OFF ME!"  
"NEVER!" Sakoray shouted as Sebastian ran backwards, slamming Sakoray against the wall repeatedly as he still refused to let go.

"Stop this! You're acting like him," Sakoray winced.  
"What . . . I'm not acting like him . . ." Sebastian stopped, getting splashed with memories of his father.

"Got ya!" Sakoray smirked, pushing Sebastian on to the ground and stepping on his back. He grabbed his arms and pulled them backwards.

"ARGG!" Sebastian shouted. Sakoray pulled at this arms harder.  
"NOW CALM DOWN, SEBATAIN!" Sakoray demanded as he pressed his foot deeper into his back.

"NO!" Sebastian shouted, struggling while grunting loudly.  
"YES! QUIT ACTING LIKE HIM."  
"I'M NOT!" Sebastian barked, kicking the ground.  
"YOU ARE! Sakoray argued as he put both feet on Sebastian's back, adding more pressure.  
"NO I'M NOT! LET GO!"  
"THEN STOP RESISTING!" Sakoray demanded as he pulled harder.  
"I'M NOT!" Sebastian struggled, still trying to get free.  
"YOU ARE! STOP RESISTING OR I'LL BREAK YOUR ARMS," Sakoray warned.

Sebastian finally started to calm down, letting his arms go limp. Sakoray released him as promised, stepping off Sebastian as he grunted. He rubbed his arms and sat up, panting heavily. Sakoray sat down beside him, panting heavily as well.

"Sebastian, I can help you prove you're innocence, but I need your cooperation," he panted, leaning his head on Sebastian's shoulder.

"Fine. When?"  
"Now. Ciel, come in here. I know you're listening," Sakoray called out. Ciel cursed under his breath as he walked in the doorway. "He's calm now. He won't hurt you." He smiled, motioning for Ciel to walk into the room. He did with caution, watching Sebastian with every step. "It's OK. Come." Sakoray smiled as he stood up.

"OK. How are you going to prove to me that Sebastian didn't do it?" Ciel asked, crossing his arms. He stared at Sebastian as he watched him roll his eyes.

"Easy. I'll allow you to see his memories."

"Oh really? How?" Ciel scoff, pretending to be intrigued.  
"See, that's the attitude I was telling you about. Doesn't it make you want to hit him," Sebastian pointed out.

"What? You never said that?" Sakoray gave him a confused look.

"Well, whatever. I was thinking it. You usually read my mind anyways, but doesn't it?" he asked again.  
"Yeah, a little." Sakoray shrugged.  
"Wait, you can read minds?" Ciel asked.  
"Yes, but that not the point."  
"Proved it," Ciel challenged.

"What?" Sakoray questioned.  
"If you can really read minds, proved it," Ciel said again.

"OK, you umm . . . what do you want me to do?" Sakoray sighed, rubbing his face.

"Read my mind," Ciel suggested.  
"Fine. Umm . . . I don't know . . . You're not focusing on anything. Your thoughts are jumbled. I'll read your memories . . . umm . . . your parents died in a fire."

"Sebastian could have told you that," Ciel scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"OK . . . Ahh . . . I don't know . . . you were modified when you got your first prostate exam."

"He still could have told you that."

"You're being a little turd. Alright, how about how you conclude he was Lizzy's attackers through process of elimination of the people who were at your house that night? You crossed out yourself since you said that you would remember raping someone and Lizzy since she couldn't rape herself. It had to be a male - crossing off Mey-Rin, leaving Finny, Bardroy, Tanaka, Sebastian, and Pluto. Then you considered their personalities, leaving you with two possible suspects: Sebastian and Bardroy. With that, you narrowed it down to how Lizzy kept referring her attacker as an "_it."_ And with that, you thought "_it"_ wasn't a human - Sebastian. Refusing to believe your butler would do such a thing, you re-consider Pluto. Your reason for doing so? He did have intercourse with that angel in that town, so with that, you were now back to two, so you concluded that it was Sebastian because of what he mumbled just outside your door, which was, and I quote, '_That's almost makes me feel bad for what I'm about to do . . . almost.'" _

Sakoray smirked, arching his eyebrows and watching Ciel's mouth drop.

"Yeah, so shut up. I'm going to show you what he did that night. Now come here," Sakoray said as Ciel walked closer. He watched Sakoray grab Sebastian's forehead before he grabbed his. "Sebastian, now to make this easier, I want to you to think about that night and nothing else." Sebastian nodded, closing his eyes and thinking hard. "Now Ciel, don't fight the incoming thoughts." Ciel nodded and closed his eyes. Sakoray focused, using his body as a channel. His pupils grew large, swallowing the green in his eyes before changing into white. He connected their minds as Ciel was allowed to see what really happened that night.

_. . ._

**_Sebastian's P.O.V._**

_"He looks so calm when he's sleeping," I lightly chuckled as I walked up the stairs leading to the manor's entrance. I was greeted by Finny._

_"Oh, Sebastian, thank god you're here. Lady Elizabeth came by unexpectedly and . . . Oh! The young master is sleeping. Well, what are we to do with lady Elizabeth?" Finny whined. He was a tad on edge, but I presume being trap in the same room as Lady Elizabeth for more than a few hours would do that to you._

_"Leave the lady to me. I will accompany her for the remainder of the evening after I put our young master to bed." I softly smiled as a devious plan began to form in my mind._

_"Haha. Thanks, Mister Sebastian." Finny giggled as he darted upstairs - most likely to go to bed._

_So, I proceeded up the red wood staircase and turned left to go down a couple of overly decorated hallways - such tacky choices of décor. I have always thought so. I opened the double wood doors that had been beautifully hand crafted and made my way through the master's chambers. I began to undress the boy then redressed him in his usual night attire._

_I laid him on his king-sized bed, which was six times too big for the young master's tiny frame._

_"It's almost like he'll sink deep into the bed and never return. I wish," I said aloud to myself._

_Then, I turned to leave. My polished shoes clicked against the shiny wooden floor. Just when I was about to leave, I heard groaning and rustling behind me. He must have awoken._

_"Sebastian?" my young master called out to me in a soft yet audible tone._

_I turned my head slightly to show that I heard his call, not wanting to meet the gaze of my master. I had a whole lifetime to look at that face and memorize its every detail. I didn't answer, leaving to door ajar. I still had pressing matters to attend to._

_"Sebastian, do you hate me?" my lord questioned. "If it makes any difference, I'm sorry."_

So uncharacteristic,_ I thought._

_"You should rest, my lord," I said as I closed the door behind me. That almost made me feel bad for what was about to do . . . almost. _

_I smirked as I made my way downstairs to greet the lady._

_"Evening, my lady. I'm sorry to inform you that the young master has retired for the night," I said, flashing a smile._

_"Oh, that's too bad." Her head dropped allowing her golden curls to fall in front of her face._

_"You're more than welcome to stay the night. You can see him in the morning."_

_"Yes, OK. I will do that then." She cheered up._

_"Very well, my lady. Please allow me to escort you to your room."_

_I bowed and proceeded to go up the stairs. I assumed she was following me because I heard soft clicking, mocking my own._

_I lead her to her room, and then returned to mine._

_That night, I paced up and down that hallway, deciding what I should do. _Kill him?_ I thought before groaning in frustration. _Like Claude said, I've grown too attached to him than a contracted demon should be. I suppose I could just leave him. He would most likely die in a month not knowing how to hunt. I guess I could live with that_. I smirked, walking out the door and silently dashing out into the night._

_I stopped in France, staring at the sunrise. _He should be getting up in say about three hours from now. My lord . . . Young master, _I thought, staring at my hand when I was struck with guilt. _I couldn't possibly let him die. He would be so helpless and go into madness and even into depression once he found out that I left him._ I thought, grumbling as I wavered between life with him or life as it was before. I hissed loudly, making a mad dash back to the manor with the impression of what's the worst that could happen._

_. . ._

**Narrator**

Sebastian, being the first to snap out of it, quickly shook away from Sakoray's palm, collapsing to the floor panting. Memories channeling takes an enormous amount of physical energy from all participates. Ciel started to slip out of it as well. Just as Sakoray was starting to release him, he felt a huge shock bolt into his hand from Ciel, sending him flying backward. He scrambled into a corner, fear painted in his eyes. Once Sebastian and Ciel regained complete consciousness, they turned to see Sakoray in the far corner of the room with stricken fear.

"Sakoray!" Sebastian yelled, running over followed by Ciel.

"Hey. Hey, Sakoray, you OK? What? Are you shocked that I didn't do it?" Sebastian joked, shaking Sakoray back into reality. His eyes slowly returned into a normal state from white to black. His pupils began to shrink. His glassy green eyes were back to normal. He slowly turned to Sebastian, shaking his head "no." "What did you see?" Sebastian asked once he saw Sakoray's left hand smoking - the hand he held Ciel with. "What was it? A stray memory?" Sebastian grew worried at Sakoray's sudden silence.

"He did it," Sakoray whispered, the shock still taking its toll.

"He did what?" Ciel repeated.

"The one who raped Lizzy . . . Ciel, it was you . . ."

**TO BE CONTINUED.**


	19. Chapter 19: It's all coming together

**Chapter 18: It's all coming together.**  
**Sorry for the short chapter big things come in small packages. ^^'**

"He did it," Sakoray whispered. The shock was still taking its toll.  
"He did what?" Ciel repeated, leaning in closer. His heart raced.  
"The one who raped Lizzy . . . Ciel, it was you . . ." He pointed in astonishment while covering his hand over his mouth in disbelief.  
"WHAT?! You torture me, and it was really you who did it?!" Sebastian accused, sending Ciel a death glare.  
"OK, no. I didn't. I would remember raping her for crying out loud!" Ciel denied, throwing his hand in the air.  
"Exactly, if you remembered it, but you don't remember doing it. You don't remember at all. You mentally removed that event from your mind for one reason or another." Sakoray smiled, scanning through Ciel's mind as he tried to piece it all together.  
"OK. Now, why I would I do such a thing?" Ciel inquired, refusing to believe he would do such a thing.  
"You thought you would never see her again." Sakoray smiled as tears started to build in his eyes. He was feeling the same emotions that Ciel had felt that night.  
"What . . ?" Ciel asked meekly, covering his face with his hands and trying hard to remember what he did that night.  
"You can't remember. Here, I'll unlock it for you." Sakoray smiled as he brushed his hand across Ciel's soft, trembling cheek. As he entered deep into the chambers of his mind, he unlocked the shadowed memory. Ciel's eyes widened as he began pacing around the room, mumbling before sitting against the wall. He was still trying to completely understand.  
"Is anybody going to enlighten me?" Sebastian asked confused.  
"Oh, yeah. You're still here. OK. Well, right now he's piecing everything together. For some reason his mind blocked out that night. My guess it was a glitch in his transformation caused him to act upon his subconscious. His deep love for Elizabeth was mixed with his sexual desires. That's most likely what fueled Ciel to do what he did. But there's more to the story then that. Remember when you saw Lizzy walking down the street and you looked for her but couldn't find her?"  
"Yes, I recall that day. Are you saying that he did end up finding her?" Sebastian said, glancing at Ciel who was still in shock.  
"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying. That day, he stayed locked up in his room. He snuck out and crashed my car-"  
"Wait, how did he get your car?" Sebastian interrupted.  
"I loaded it to him. Then, he found her. They talked the whole time. She gave him hints on who it was, but he didn't read in between the lines. He took her words literal, so she probably realized who did it. She just didn't have to courage to tell him. Then, he confirmed her suspicions when they had sex because he used identical actions as the attacker did." Sakoray explained while walking downstairs. Sebastian followed him to the door.  
"So, what are you going to do to him? Kill him?" Sakoray suggested, smirking at Sebastian for he already knew the answer.  
"What do you think I'm going to do to him?" Sebastian mocked, flashing one of his devious smirks.  
"You're evil. Then again, he had it coming. Just wait till he comes to you and starts walking around. He's still trying to fully understand," Sakoray chuckled as he walked to his car.  
"It's the least I can do. Besides, I still have to figure out how to do it," he snickered as he closed the door and sat down in the library . . . waiting.

**Back upstair**  
Ciel was still sitting on the floor remembering. What happened when he talked to Lizzy?

. . .

**Ciel's P.O.V.**  
_Most of the day was spent playing in the water, running away from each other, tackling each other into the water, and behaving like we did when we were ten. We played tag and hide-n-seek, though Lizzy kept cheating -_- I didn't like that part, but it was fun acting like a child without a care in the world._  
"_That was fun." I laugh as I sat against the opposite side of the boulder. We both disrobed, setting our clothes _onto_ dry on grass. We relaxed and enjoyed the company of one another while taking in the beautiful scenery._  
"_I'm ready to tell you what happened . . . if . . . you still want to know," Lizzy sighed loudly._  
"_I do. Please. I still need to know."_  
"_OK. Well, the night before you-" Lizzy began, but she was suddenly cut off by Ciel's lips._  
_"C-Ciel!" she stuttered, blushing heavily as he laid on top of her. Their naked bodies were pressing together._ "_W-what are you doing?"_

_"Let's get married," Ciel suggest when he saw tears build up in her eyes._  
_"Ciel, you really mean it?" She gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. "But we don't have rings."_

_"Sure we do." Ciel smiled as he grabbed two blue flowers and tied the stem to form rings. With that, they exchanged vows, slipping their rings on each fingers. This was Lizzy's dream, what she always wished for. The least he could do was do this for her. Although it would never be official and they could never be together , they would be married in mind. A reminder of the time they spent together and the bond the once had._  
_"Lizzy, do you take me to be your husband?" Ciel asked, holding her hand._  
_"I do," She giggled as he slipped the flower ring on her finger._  
_"And Ciel, do you take me to be your wife?" Lizzy smiled as butterflies danced in her stomach._  
_"I do." He smiled as she slipped the ring on his finger._  
_"We now pronounce us husband and wife," they said together._  
_"You may kiss the bride," she flirted as she held his body closer and let their tongues entwined in perfect unison like a graceful waltz. The kiss became heated as Lizzy tangled her fingers in his ashy locks. He moved down her body, leaving trails of butterfly kisses and whispering I love you with every new kiss. Moving back up her body, he nibbled on her ear. She meowed sweetly. He kissed her cheek as he stared into her eyes, fondling her breast between his fingers. She pulled him down for another kiss as she began to cry._  
_It's was . . . him. I'm sure of it now. His touch . . . those kisses . . . they're the same, she thought as they continued._

_. . ._

**_Narrator_**  
"She was crying because she figured it out," he realized as he banged his head against the wall. "You stupid idiot. It all makes sense now. She was trying to tell me, but I was too stupid to realize. And that means Sebastian . . . you're . . . I'm . . . he's going to murder me. He told me he didn't do it. Why didn't I listen?!" Ciel shouted in frustration and punched the wall.

Sebastian looked up from his book. _He should be coming down soon_, he thought, smirking as he set his book down.  
"OW!" Ciel whimpered, shaking his fist in the air.  
After spending a good 15 minutes debating with himself to go downstairs, he finally gained enough courage to venture down. His neko ears were flattened against his head, and his tail was curled around one leg. He peered into the library to see Sebastian staring back at him.  
"Come in. I see you. No point in dragging this out," he chuckled as he walked over to where Ciel was standing.  
"S-Sebastian, I'm really really sorry," he mumbled as Sebastian bent down to his eye level.  
"That's good to hear, but sorry is not good enough. Not after what you did." Sebastian smirked as Ciel began to lightly tremble with fear. "Are you scared? You should be."

"What are you going to do to me?" he whispered.  
"Get _My_ revenge," he whispered back as he danced his fingers against Ciel's throat.


	20. Chapter 20: Ciel's punishment

**Chapter 19 Ciels punishment**  
**OK, for you, this is good news, but for me, not so much. This was going to be the last chapter, but I decided against it, choosing to drag it on for one more chapter. My reasoning will become apparent soon. Also, I made a deviantART account and posted a bunch of pictures of my OC Sakoray by yours truly. If you're interested in checking it out, my account name is SakorayR.**  
**Now the moment you've all been waiting for . . . payback is a bitch.**

"Are you scared? You should be."  
"What are you going to do to me?" Ciel whispered. His voice was shaking.  
"Get _My_ revenge," he whispered as he danced his fingers against Ciel's throat.  
"Se-Sebast-" Ciel was cut off, suddenly knocked unconscious. He fell to the ground. As his vision blurred, he saw an infamous smirk flash across his butler's face.

". . . mm . . . ahh," Ciel groaned as he began to come too.  
"Ahh. I see you have awoken. Good timing too. Tell me, how are you feeling?"  
"Seb . . . Sebastian? I can't see . . ." he murmured, pulling at the restraints. He suddenly realized he was chained to a beam. His feet were shackled to the ground. Ciel panicked and yanked at the restraints. "Sebastian! What is the meaning of this?!"

"Do you not remember? I told you I was going to get my revenge. You said you were sorry, so now you will prove it to me. As for your eyes, you're blindfolded I want every second to be a mystery," he chuckled, running his icy fingers down Ciel's spine. He smirked as the boy shivered, attempting to pull away. "Aw, does this frighten you? Not being in control; you don't like this do you?" Sebastian questioned while slowly beginning to jab his nails into his Ciel, puncturing the skin and letting the warm blood flow down his arm. Ciel winced in pain.

"Sebastian, please . . . I'm scared," Ciel whined as tears dripped down his chin.  
"Oh really? That's too bad. How do you think I felt? Crying is not going to get you anywhere. Now the question is how? How will Ciel Phantomhive receive his punishment? Should I do what he did to me?" Sebastian snickered as Ciel struggled in the chains.  
"NO! Please, Sebastian!" Ciel begged as more tears dripped down his face.  
"No? You don't like that? OK. I could kill you painfully, then I wouldn't have to deal with you ever again. I would be a free man. One no longer chained to an ungrateful brat," Sebastian spat as he punched Ciel in the ribs. The boy yelped, hissing in pain. "Oh, you don't like that idea? Well, sadly, I can't kill you? They have you on the grid. People know I have you, but torturing isn't completely out of the question. I could turn it into a game, invite some friends over. They could torture you, and hey, maybe even molest you or rape you. Whatever they're in the mood for. These people could kill you. There is no rule saying they can't," Sebastian suggested. Ciel began to cry uncontrollably at the fact that Sebastian would even think about letting that happen to him. It would be worse than what the monsters in the cult had done to him.

"S-Sebastian, please . . . don't. I'm sorry. Please, anything but that please," he sniffled, pleading desperately. Ciel began to shake as shoes clicked towards him. The sound of some sort of material was being dragged across the ground. Hands roughly ripping off his clothes. Chills went down his body as a cold draft blew through him. He hung there completely exposed.  
"I won't do that to you either. I couldn't stand the idea of someone else touching your body like that. I will punish you myself. Till now, I've been gentle with you, but I personally enjoy it rough. My favorite is S and M. Do you know what that is?" Sebastian whispered as he began pinching Ciel's erected nibbles, twisting them roughly between his fingers. The other male moaned loudly.  
"N-no. Ahh. S-Sebastian!" he stuttered, trying to squirm away.  
"Where do you think you're going? I'm trying to explain it to you. The least you can do is listen!" Sebastian yelled as he cracked the whip against Ciel's back. He screeched. His back stung as it slightly turned red. It spotted with blood. "Now are you ready to listen?" Sebastian queried as he resumed Ciel's nipples brutality.

"YES! I'll l-listen!" Ciel quickly yelled, whimpering softly under Sebastian's touch.  
"Good! Now S and M stands for Slave and master. Ironic eh? But we're switching roles, and I'll warn you in advance. I'm a cruel master who gets a kick out of seeing his slaves in pain, begging for mercy, but I'll give you a choice that you never allowed me. You can choose your poison. Do you want to be punished by me, or have strangers to punish you? Or maybe we should call back Sakoray. Not many people know this, but he's not as gently as people may think. he has a viciously sadistic side to him, but the choice is yours." Sebastian sighed, circling around Ciel and grazing the whip across his trembling body.  
"These aren't very good options," Ciel nervously joked as he pondered over his choices.  
"Yes, you're right, for you at least," Sebastian mocked.  
"But you said you couldn't stand the idea of someone else touching me," Ciel pointed out as he heard Sebastian footsteps suddenly stop.  
"That is true, but if you so desire, I'll have to get over it. The one that would actually bother me is the strangers. I wouldn't care if Sakoray did anyone of those things to you. Now choose, or I'll pick for you," Sebastian demanded as he cracked the whip across Ciel chest. The boy let out another scream.  
"Y-you, Sebastian. I want you!" Ciel blurted. An ominous laugh came from Sebastian as he undid the chains around his wrist. The boy's suspended body fell to the cold stone floor.  
"That was a stupid choice," Sebastian spat as he kicked Ciel in the face, chuckling as the boy cried out.  
"Why so?" the boy asked in that cocky tone of his.  
"Because, I'm the one with real a motive. If you chose Sakoray, he would have been merciful and would have only tortured you, but you can't go back on it now," Sebastian chimed as he shoved a ball gag in Ciel's mouth. He hand cuffed his hand behind his back. The metal cuffs dug in the raw flesh.

A dark aura loomed over him as he grabbed a hand full of the boy's ashy locks, lifting him by his hair. He grinned as the boy kicked and thrashed, punching him in the stomach several times and laughing at the child's whimpers. Sebastian chuckled at Ciel's muffled pleads. Once he began whipping the boy, he laughing as he watched him curl into a ball. Red marks appeared all over his body. His now muffled screams were barely audible. Sebastian beat the boy mercilessly until he was satisfied. Around the 25th lashing, he final stopped and threw the whip in the room. Ciel, his lover, chained and bound with a blindfold around his eyes, trembled and breathed heavily. Tears poured down his flustered face. Sebastian stared at the boy panting. He pushed his sweaty bangs off his face before sighing loudly and removing the ball gag that was covered with saliva. Upon removal, there was a light purple line going down the side of his face, marking where the gag once sat.  
"S-Sebastian?" Ciel whimpered in confusion. He was still choking on sobs. "What's wrong? W-Why'd you s-stop?"

"It was easier said than done Ciel," he whispered as he removed the handcuffs and shackles around his feet.  
"Sebastian?" Ciel's blindfold was removed to see Sebastian's remorseful face.  
"I'm sorry. I can't hurt you anymore than I already have, no matter how much you hurt me. Ciel, I'll always love you," he whispered, kissing the boy's ear.  
"NO!" Ciel yelled, pushing his face away.  
"Ciel?" Sebastian asked in confusion. Ciel frowned while clutching his fist.  
"No. I refuse to allow you to stop. I punished you unjustly. Now I want you to get even. Beat and screw me till you're satisfied. Disregard my feelings. I deserve every inch of your rage. I want this. I want you. No, I need you, Sebastian," Ciel growled, tugging on his collar. Their faces pressed against one another.  
"I can't. I'm not like him," Sebastian mumbled, resting his head in Ciel's tiny shoulder.  
"This has nothing to do with him. Sebastian, I want to do it rough. _I want it to hurt. I want to feel you tearing me apart," _Ciel whispered, tugging on his metal belt buckle.  
"Who taught you to be so dirty?" Sebastian chuckled, pushing Ciel on to his back.  
"You did." Ciel winked and pulled him in for a kiss.  
Unlike their other sexual encounters, this was rough and sloppy. Sebastian lay on top of the younger male. His legs were in between Ciel's as he wrapped his leg as Sebastian's waist. Sebastian nipped at Ciel's bottom lip, begging for entrance. Ciel decided to provoke Sebastian, refusing to let him in and smirking deviously. The man quickly grew annoyed, seeing that Ciel was standing true to his word when he said he wanted it to hurt. Sebastian choked the boy, wrapping his hand around his neck. Ciel gasped. Sebastian took the opportunity to plunge his tongue deep inside his mouth, savoring the sweet taste of his tongue. He released the boy's throat, and they began to fight for dominance. Their tongue wrestling became fierce. As they rolled on the ground, Ciel clawed deeply into the man's back. Skin quickly built under his nails. Sebastian hissed in pain, biting into Ciel's shoulder. Blood gushed out, staining his hair and face. Ciel yelped, punching the back of his head.  
"Did that displease you?" Sebastian cooed, looking up at Ciel with his blood stained face. He teased the boy by rubbing high up his inner thigh, cupping his member.  
"Blood suits you," Ciel grinned as he pushed his hips deeper into Sebastian's grasp.  
"Tsk, tsk. Impatience as always. I'll make this drag on," he teased, picking up the naked demon.  
"Where are we going?" he whined, throwing his arms around his neck and sucking on his collarbone.  
"Ahh. W-Watch your teeth. I'm taking you to the kitchen. I want to try something different. We do have a virgin counter," he groaned, kicking the door open as he carried the demon in to the kitchen. He cleared off the counter before slamming the boy's body on to its surface.  
"Gahh! Sebastian!" Ciel groaned. Sebastian jumped on top of him and the counter, kissing him roughly and rubbing his legs while, with his free hand, fishing through the cabinet above. "What are you doing?" he moaned, unbuckling Sebastian pants.

"I'm doing you," the older man chuckled as he squeezed a bottle of chocolate syrup on Ciel's bruised torso.  
"Sebastian! What is the meaning of this?" Ciel barked. He sat up and pushed the bottle away from him.  
"I'm going to eat it off of you. It's fun. Besides, I know how much you love sweets," he teased as he lapped up the sticky syrup off the boy's nipples, spreading it with his hands.  
"Sebastian, nahh . . . go lower," Ciel meowed, racking his hand through the man's raven locks. Sebastian obeyed, nipping his body as he made his way down. He passed the boy's throbbing member, and bit his upper inner thigh, tickling his fingers up his ribs.  
"Damn, don't tease me," Ciel whined, throwing his head back in frustration.  
"No. We'll take care of mine first. Let's switch it up some."

Sebastian smirked and cupped the horny boy's chin, stealing a kiss. He stood on his knees and removed his pants. He watched the boy's eyes greedily visually devour him. Ciel watched Sebastian pour the syrup on his rock hard member. The syrup trickled down his legs. Ciel, unable to resist, crawled over to his lover more than happy to suck off the sticky brown sauce.  
"Now, Ciel, before you kiss that, why not kiss here first." Sebastian smiled as he guided the boy's lips to his while his small hand stroked the man. Sebastian moaned in between the kiss. Ciel took advantage of Sebastian, using both hands as he rubbed his raging member, circling the tip with his fingers. "Ahh, you're dirty!" Sebastian moaned and pushed Ciel off him. He fell on to his back. Before Ciel could argue, Sebastian sat, kneeling over his chest and poking his dick in the boy's face. Sebastian didn't even have to say a word. Ciel immediately began to suck, greedily shoving as much in his mouth as possible. He stared up at Sebastian, watching as he reached down. He rubbed his cheek. Ciel leaned into the touch as he sucked hard, swirling his around his tongue and grazing the sides with his teeth. Sebastian groaned. He reached behind him and grabbed the boy's pre-cumming member, squeezing the base and moving all the way to the top. He flicked the tip with his thumb as he groped his balls.

"Nahh! Se-Sebastian!" Ciel moaned, completely caught off guard as he grew sensitive. It's been a while since he was touched in a imitate way.  
"Let's switch up the position," Sebastian suggested. He position himself to form a 69 as he began sucking the boy, taking all of him in his mouth. Ciel moaned and squirmed before copying the man's actions, sucking on the tip while rubbing the base.  
"Sebastian, please . . . ahhh!" Ciel cried out, clawing at the counter top. He was unable to handle the warm wet feeling of the man's tongue sucking and licking his hard sensitive penis. Abruptly, he came in Sebastian's mouth.  
"You could have warned me," the man chuckled, spitting out the semen.  
"I tried," Ciel whimpered as he clutched himself, continuing to cum. Sebastian got off the counter and leaned against it for support. He watched as Ciel slid off the counter and go through the fridge.  
"You're naked. Don't go in the fridge. What are you doing?" Sebastian groaned till he saw Ciel hold up a can of cool whip. He smiled as he began to clue in. _Ciel must still be hungry_. "Come here." Sebastian smiled, but it quickly faded once Ciel ran off, giggling through the living room then dining room. "You wanna play?" Sebastian laughed.

. Sebastian chased the naked boy around the house, eventually catching him on the stair case. Ciel sprayed the cream on Sebastian's face. Then, he started to eat the white sweet cream off his nose. Sebastian giggled along with Ciel, stealing the can from the boy and spraying it in his ear. While licking it off, Ciel squeaked and squirmed, trying to get that skillful tongue out of his ear. This little game continued as they took turns eating the cream off various body parts.  
"Ahh!" Ciel begged as he opened his mouth, wanting Sebastian to spray it there next.  
"Mm nope." Sebastian refused as he sprayed the last bit in his mouth, smirking as he watched disappointment spread across the boy's face. The man leaned over and pulled him in, savoring the cream in his mouth as their lips connected once again. They shared the sweetness through the kiss.

When Sebastian picked Ciel up, they moved the location to the bathroom. He turned on the shower while kissing up the boy's jaw line. Bringing the boy and himself into the steaming shower, he pressed the demon's back against the cold tiles. Ciel clung on to him, wrapping his arms and legs around Sebastian, who roughly groped his ass while fondling with his penis.  
"Oh, Ciel, I'm still mad, so I'm not going to prepared you," Sebastian grinned as Ciel pouted, shaking his head in protest.  
"Are you kidding me? Do you have any idea how much that will hurt?"  
"I do. Hopefully this will be enough to teach not to ever hurt me as deeply again." He softly smiled as he positioned Ciel, beginning to lightly probe his body.  
"S-Sebastian, please," Ciel whimpered. His nails already began to jab into Sebastian's back, bloodying his fingers.  
"Bite on my neck for as long as you feel pain. It will be alright, my love." Sebastian smiled, comforting the boy and rubbing his back. He began to push his small body down the length of his member, wincing at the shear tightness. Ciel silenced his own cries by biting deep into Sebastian's collarbone, trying hard to focus only on the taste his blood.

_Inch by bloody fricken' inch,_ Ciel cursed as he felt more of Sebastian being shoved into him. Unable to withhold his moans any longer, he started screeching. The blood quickly rinsed off his face. Sebastian held Ciel closer, kissing up and down his face, trying to get Ciel to calm down.  
"Shh, shhh. Alright, love. You're done. You don't have to go any farther," Sebastian assured, after Ciel reached down to feel he was indeed at the base. Sebastian impatiently waited for the boy's whines to go down to a dull roar. The feeling of Sebastian's large member thrusting into Ciel was indescribable. He lustfully nipped at Sebastian's ear, tangling his hands through his wet raven locks. Sebastian reached down to grab Ciel sticky member. Ciel swatted his hand away. Sebastian refused to take no for an answer, pinning the boy's hand above his head as he had his way with Ciel's penis. He smirked as the boy's eyes rolled behind his head.  
"Please, it's too much," Ciel weakly begged, making sorry attempt to pull Sebastian's hand away. He was too drunk off the feeling of pleasure to concentrate.

While screwing the boy against the steamy bath tiles, Ciel screamed out the others name, kissing and thrusting their hips into one another. With every so often, Ciel would break off the kiss to moan Sebastian's name after he rammed his sweet spot.  
"Sebastian, more. Don't stop!" Ciel demanded. Sebastian gladly obliged, laying him on his back and resuming their lovemaking. He continuously hit that spot with perfect accuracy, groaning in pleasure. As for Ciel's toe curling experience, it was too much for him. He came quickly on to himself, followed by Sebastian shortly after. They sat there panting for what felt like ages, enjoying the feeling as the hot water splashed over their bodies.  
"Sebastian?" Ciel said, breaking the silence.  
"Yes." Sebastian smiled at the boy's gentle expression.  
"Why did you want to do it in the shower?"  
"To get clean after we were done. I'm not going to let you sit in your own filth.  
"I love you," Ciel confessed, holding Sebastian's hand.  
"I love you more," Sebastian smirked, kissing Ciel's forehead.

**This would be a nice spot to end it too. But it will drag on for one last chapter unless you are sick of this story and think I should end it right now meh, that only means less writing for myself. Bye.  
S.R.**


	21. Chapter 21: Normal life

** All great things have to come to an end, you are now attending the funeral of Revenge is Sweet please wear all black before reading this story to show your respect. Ha just kidding you can if you want though xD**

* * *

**Chapter 20: A normal life**

_I love you, hmph I think that was the first time I ever said that to him and meant it. I suppose I've fallen for him.. not like it's a bad thing just something that wasn't in the agenda. Loving my master…_ Sebastian thought wrapping his arms tightly around the boy who sat on his lap.

"S-Sebastian please." Ciel moaned attempting to wiggle away.  
"Now you want to flee you weren't feeling like a few moments ago or in the shower if I recall correctly." Sebastian chuckled as Ciel's face turned into a dark shade of red.

"Aw there's no need to be embarrassed." Sebastian teased poking Ciel's cheek.  
"I'm not embarrassed it's just you say it so boldly." Ciel grumbled his face regaining normal pigmentation.

"Forgive me, that wasn't my intention." Sebastian said in a hushed tone as he kissed the inside of Ciel's ear.

"That reminds me we can go back to the human world."

"-_- how does licking my ear remind you of that? And that can't be true it's only been 15 years if I remember correctly you stated that we would have to wait 100 years." Ciel stated leaping out of Sebastian's grasp.

"That is correct time moves faster in hell then it does in the world of the living." Sebastian sighed walking in the kitchen as Ciel followed him like a lost puppy.

"So…we can go back now?" Ciel exclaimed, over joyed at the of thought being allowed to leave this hell hole.  
"Yes we could."  
…

**Two years later.**

"Sebastian come on we're going to be late for the first day of school!" Ciel yelled from the base of the staircase.

"We are not going to be late school doesn't start till 9 it's 8 now." Sebastian groaned walking down the stairs to an impatient teenager.

"Still come on I want to find all my classes what if I get lost." Ciel groaned as well holding the door open for the man. As he locked the door behind him running ahead through autumn leaves as they crunched under his feet, reaching the car before Sebastian.

"I will say you look really sharp in that uniform." Sebastian complemented stroking Ciel's cheek with his back hand.  
"T-thanks." Ciel blushed leaning into the man's touch, Ciel had to admit the uniform was rather dashing in his grey pants, red tie, white collared shirt and black blazer lined with red trimming.

It's been two years since they left hell, settling down living as upper middle classed citizen's. Sebastian started working as a neurosurgeon and enrolled Ciel in Wellington Academy School of Excellence, living back in London, in the year 2012 adjusting nicely to the world of the living.  
"Ok, have a nice day don't start any fights and never use the school bathroom and what els-." Ciel cut Sebastian off with a kiss.  
"I'll be fine." Ciel laughed as Sebastian gave him a soft smile.  
"I know." He laughed pulling Ciel in for a deep kiss.  
"S-Sebastian!" Ciel protested trying to push the man off him.

"Oh hush I'm not going to see you for a whole six hours." Sebastian cooed kissing Ciel's nose.

"Y-yeah but you'll be at work so what difference does it make?" Ciel groaned as Sebastian stole one more kiss from him.

"The difference is that I now have to worry if you will to be alright." Sebastian sighed leaning back in the seat.  
"I'll be fine most kids aren't demons I'm probably the most fearsome thing there." Ciel joked pulling his backpack over his shoulders.

"I suppose that's true." Sebastian chuckled ruffling Ciel's ashy locks.

"Bye Sebastian." Ciel waved before running into the main entrance.

"Bye." Sebastian whispered as he drove off to work.

Ciel's day was average.. for a minor niner. Running to each class since five minutes did not seem to be enough time to get from class to class. Getting lost in a tediously large school, and becoming uncomfortably flustered at all the mini-skirts and strong gust of winds, combination locks were a pain and the cafeteria food was revolting the bathrooms were health concerning.  
"I thought it was going to be a lot worse than that." Ciel mumbled as he boarded the subway, sticking in his ear buds as he turned the music up on his ipod, becoming oblivious to everything around him. He watched the train race through the tunnels blurring the images of the world around him. He now witnessed humans from a different perspective and all he saw was filth as he watched them do their wickedness to one another. Men groping young girls that were too weak to say anything about it, and people pick pocketing the careless.  
_How sickening. _He thought as his stop quickly came. He got off the train as quickly and as quietly as he boarded taking the usual way home staying on main streets and in large crowds.

"Sebastian I'm back!"Ciel hollered unlocking the door.  
"Sebastian?" Ciel called again before deeming that he was alone in the home.  
"I just he's not back yet… that right he gets off at 5:00 on Tuesdays." Ciel chuckled throwing his bag on the couch heading directly into the kitchen, to satisfy his hunger.

"Ciel?" A voice called from the front room.  
"Sebastian?"

"Yes how was your day?" The man asked stripping off his scrub shirt.  
"Do you have a problem with shirts today?"Ciel asked as he was hugged from behind.

"Yes it's was hot, now how was your day?" Sebastian chuckled smelling Ciel's hair.

"Sebastian don't, it was fine." Ciel murmured escaping his lovers grasp.

"Did you get lost?" The man asked the stalking to boy throughout the house.

"Yes I did…. why are you following me?" Ciel questioned walking faster throughout the house.

"I'm not following you." Sebastian shrugged in a sly tone.

"You are following me why are you doing that?" Ciel squeaked making awkward turns.

"Because I'm going to get you!" Sebastian shouted flashing his rape face smile.

"AHH!" Ciel screamed as he darted straight into the bedroom Sebastian following closely behind.

After the games of cat in mouse in the bedroom they continued their daily routines preparing for the next day. It wasn't until much later in the evening when they were getting ready to retire that Ciel had a proper chance to talk about a certain subject that's been lingering in his mind for quite some time now.

"Sebastian?" Ciel called from the shower as he turned off the water.  
"Yes you need something?" Sebastian replied looking up from his book.  
"Well it's more like I need to know something." Ciel said walking out of the bathroom steam escaping the confines of the room only to quickly vanish.

"Is that so." Sebastian chuckled flipping a page of his book while taking a couple quick glances at his lovers naked body while he changed.  
"Yeah because you see you know everything about me but I know next to nothing about your past." Ciel stated slipping on a baggy t-shirts and some boxers.  
"Oh that's really interesting." Sebastian chuckled clearly not listening this angered the teen.

"Damn it Sebastian you're not even listening." Ciel growled jumping on the man stealing his book.  
"That was quite unnecessary." Sebastian sighed taking back his book setting it down on the nightstand.  
"It was necessary you weren't listening." Ciel pouted walking away to switch off the bathroom light.

"Fine what is it that you want to know now that you have my undivided attention." Sebastian sarcastically chimed earning a glare from the blue eyed teen.  
"Your past." Ciel stated crossing his arms.  
"Is that so? My past really shouldn't matter to you." Sebastian shrugged cracking his back.

"Well it does to me, I know next to nothing about you."Ciel groaned crawling onto the bed sitting at the end.  
"…."

"Really come on I don't want to know about your childhood I want to know what happened after you ran away."  
"Who told you I ran away?" Sebastian questioned frowning.  
"….. um Sakoray."  
"So he probably told you about…" Sebastian trailed off .  
"Yeah, briefly." Ciel shrugged.  
"So you'll tell me?" Ciel smiled as his face lit up.  
"No." Sebastian smirked.  
"Are you kidding me why not!" Ciel whined frowning, sighing heavily.  
"Because it's not something that you need to know and it's such a long story."  
"It's not like we're going to die anytime soon." Ciel suggested kissing Sebastian's nipples.  
"Well that's… No you do that all the time you can't use sex to get me to do things."

"Why not? You were never opposed the idea before besides it's a win-win situation." Ciel whispered kissing his way down his happy trail, that soft line of curly black hairs leading to his manhood.

"I've certainly done a fine job corrupting you." Sebastian chuckled squirming away.  
"Ok what I use not having sex to get what I want?" Ciel stated rolling off the bed.  
"And that's going to work how? Sebastian asked stretching loudly.  
"I won't do it with you for a week." He stated pointing his finger dramatically at him, as Sebastian shrugged.  
"Fine two weeks!" Ciel stated redoing his dramatic pose as Sebastian rolled his eyes.  
"Ok three week!" Ciel yelled, that statement got the man's attention before being brushed off.  
"One month." Ciel pout turning his back to Sebastian sticking his nose in the air as he was glare at by Sebastian.  
"Three months."  
"Ok you couldn't last that long yourself." Sebastian growled cursing he couldn't last that long even a month was pushing it.  
"Ok, ok, fine…. I declare you the winner." Sebastian grumbled as Ciel's face lit up smirking cockily at him.  
"Brat." Sebastian murmured, tossing his hair back  
"I heard that." Ciel snapped, hitting Sebastian with a pillow.  
"Good you were supposed to." Sebastian smiled as he childishly stuck his tongue out at Ciel, earning a dirty look, that was easily counter-acted with a stolen kiss.

"Ok, I'll tell, you the story of my life. Come snuggle with me it's a long one." Sebastian smiled extending his hand as Ciel crawled into it snuggling under the covers with Sebastian resting his head on man's chest.

"You'll tell me about Sakoray and why you guys are so close." Ciel asked drawing circles on his bare muscular chest.

"Yes, that part is in the story as well now-." Sebastian tried to begin but he was cut off.

"Wait before you begin you have to name your story." Ciel interrupted staring at Sebastian with those beautiful blue eyes of his.

"I suppose I could name it, it is a story after alright the story is called The Company of Myself. Now listen closely as I tell you the story of my life….." Sebastian said as he began to tell the untold tales of the events that sculpted him into the man he is today.

The End…for now ; )

* * *

**Aww it's over well it was nice well it lasted, I hope you enjoy the story The Company of Myself is the sequel of Revenge is Sweet but it obviously the prequel of the story it's in the making so keep your eyes peeled.**

**Sayonara**

**S.R**


	22. sneak peak

_And thus the story lives on as promised. The company of myself chapter one is complete. So check it out on my profile. Thanks again for all the reviewers and people who supported this story! So here's a peek of the story. You can go from there._

**_Chapter 1 Freedom._**

"Who are you?" Ciel asked, petting Sebastian's raven hair as the man leaned into the seductive teen's touch.  
"Sebastian Michaelis, your fateful servant, protector, and lover," the man cooed, pulling the teen on to his lap and kissing his milky colored collarbone.  
"Who were you before that? Who were you after you runaway . . ? Tell me more. Tell me everything, and spare no details," Ciel whispered, moaning under Sebastian's tongue as he combed his fingers through the older man's hair.  
"I told you some last night," he smirked, nudging the teen with his nose.  
"I want to know more," Ciel begged while staring into Sebastian's maroon eyes. He was licking his cheekbone.

"As you wish, my lord." Sebastian smiled at the line. It had been years since he said that to him.  
"Why so formal?" Ciel questioned, slightly taken back. They'd long since decided to no longer consider their relationship as servant and master, but as equals to have an equal understanding for each other. Their contract was broken years ago, but they still remained side by side as partners, or one would even go as far as calling them lover's.

"The situation calls for it you see," Sebastian sighed, looking past the teen.  
"Was it that difficult?" Ciel asked, puzzled at Sebastian's uncertainty. This was unlike him.  
"You're now the second person to hear this story." Sebastian smirked as he lay back on the bed.  
"This first is?"  
"I don't think I have to say it. You already know." The man smiled softly, tousling his hand through his hair. Ciel lied next to him.

"From the beginning," Ciel urged, rolling on to his lover's chest. His legs were in-between Sebastian's.  
"That would be after I ran away. . ." The man drifted off, playing with strands of the younger demon's ashy, blue hair.

"I wasn't the same person I am now you know," Sebastian stated, sighing heavily.  
"That is to be expected," Ciel smirked, staring up at the ceiling.  
"As long ago as it was, that night was honestly one of my fondest memories for the longest time. I threatened him by saying I would run away if he didn't stop. He only laughed at my empty threats and beat me. He did it anyway. I hated myself for not following through. But every time I built enough courage to do so, I would remember that it wasn't all bad living with him. He loved me, just in the wrong way I suppose. I came to the conclusion my mother's death was too much for him, and the toll it took on him was unimaginable. So, I was the next best thing. He would always tell me how much I looked like her, and for that, I emphasized him and decided that it would kill him to lose me as well. I suppose I developed Stockholm syndrome. A child's mind is an interesting thing. I somehow managed to justify my father's actions. But when I finally did follow through, he did it one last time and left me laying there in confusion. I was under the impression I would have to put up more of a fight than that to get away, but no. It didn't matter to me at the time." Sebastian's voice cracked as he began to go in depth of the hardships he had to face while growing up . . . alone.

**S.R.**


End file.
